Beautiful Strangers
by lewiecullen
Summary: Bella thinks that she's escaped her frightening past with Jacob bashing her...she finds Edward, the love of her life. But what will happen when Jacob comes back to find her, will Edward be able to save her this time? M 4 LEMONS!A/H! "An outstanding story"
1. First sight

**Hey! **

**This is my second story for Fan Fic! My other one is 'a new beginning'.**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!**

'**Beautiful strangers'**

**Chapter one:**

_**First sight**_

_**New York city.**_

_**Bella.**_

I rummaged threw my closet, trying to find my favorite black heels, when I found them I stood up and looked in the mirror to check if the shoes suited what I was wearing, it did, I smiled and went to grab by notes and resume which were on the table next to my closet, as I grabbed them I saw the photo of me and Jacob – my ex-fiancé, I grabbed the photo and threw it in the closet, I shut the door and took at deep breath, "your going to be fine" I whispered to myself.

I quickly grabbed some money and headed for the door. Starbucks was around the corner from my apartment so I quickly walked there, I ordered my usual cappuccino and as soon as it was ready, I ran out the door.

I hurried along the busy street with the hot coffee in my right hand and my notes and resume in my left. I was running late for my interview for my new job, it was at eleven - thirty and it was…I quickly looked at my watch, _eleven- twenty,_ shit! I walked faster down the street. It was only three blocks away, I could make it, I quickly turned at the next corner and then something ran into me.

I fell to the floor and so did my coffee and papers. "Shit" I muttered and noticed at the corner of my eye the person I hit was on the floor as well, "I'm so sorry" I cried, picking up the papers.

He got up, holding some of my papers, "its okay…I just guess its going to be one of _those_ days" a deep but sweet voice grumbled. I looked up at him and forgot what I was doing; he had the most mesmerizing features…_those eyes_...sea blue, his hair was wavy and sticking up in an unusual way but I liked it. "Are you alright?" the handsome man asked and looked at me; wary.

"Never better" I whispered, he smiled and helped me up. I noticed his shirt was covered in coffee. "I'm so sorry about your shirt"

He looked at me confused and then look down at his shirt and sighed, "Oh well"

"I'm so sorry! Please let me buy you a new one" I begged.

"No… don't worry about, I didn't really like it anyway" he assured me but looked down at his shirt again and signed.

"I'm not buying that, look, my apartment is just a block that way" I said and pointed behind me. "If you'd like to clean up, have a washing machine and a shower" I suggested and put a smiled on my face.

He smiled back, "I don't even know your name"

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" he said and extended his hand to shake mine.

I shook it firmly, "so will you please make me feel better about myself and take up my offer?" I asked.

"Um…yeah, sure, I'm free" he smiled and handed me some more of my notes.

"Thanks" I smiled and grabbed them. We looked at each other for a moment.

Then I looked away, "well we better wash your shirt before it stains" I said and slowly turned towards my apartment. He followed me and we began walking.

"So… Do you live in new York?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well…kind of"

"What do you mean…_kind of" _I laughed.

"Well I'm looking for an apartment, well I was, before you came along" he winked at me, my heart stopped.

"I am really sorry about that" I blushed.

"Why are you apologizing? Is was an accident"

"I know but come on, if you spilt your coffee on someone, you would keep apologizing, am I right?" I questioned.

He thought for a moment, and then laughed, "I guess I would. But seriously stop, its fine"

"Nope, until your shirt looks better than it did before I spilt coffee on it, I will keep apologizing, so, I'm sorry" I grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, "sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, so –"he put his hand over my month.

"I get it" he laughed.

I looked over to my left; we were nearly at my apartment. I moved his hand from my mouth and got my keys out of my pocket. "Nice place" he complimented.

"Thanks"

"How long you been here for?" he asked.

"Um…a bit over a year, I think" I said and opened the door.

We walked inside and I put all my stuff on the kitchen bench.

"Would like anything? Water? Coffee?" I laughed

He smiled but shook his head, "no, no thank you"

I walked over to the hall cupboard and pulled out a towel. I handed it to him, "the bathrooms through that door, just pass the shirt out, I wont look" I said and bit my bottom lip.

He looked at me, chuckled and then pulled his shirt off, "here" he said and tossed it to me. I grabbed it before it landed on the ground and stared at his chest, _oh my god…_"I'll try be quick" he said and headed for the bathroom.

"No, take as long as you need" I called before the door shut.

I walked to the laundry room and put his shirt in the machine, I smelt my shirt, _yuck_, I looked towards the bathroom, I could here him in the shower so I pulled it off and chucked it in. I put some powder in and shut the door, and turn it on for twenty minutes.

I thought about having a complete stranger in my shower and then took a deep breath; Edward was nice, maybe even too nice. I laughed at my self and walked to my bedroom to get another shirt.

I opened my closet and saw the photo of me and Jacob from this morning, I held it in my hands then scrunched it up and threw it on the floor of the closet, I saw the baseball bat at the corner of my eye, I slowly picked it up and saw a small blood stain, a tear escape my eye as I remember how the blood stain got there, I grabbed the bat tighter and threw it as hard as I could at the wall, it hit my lamp and it smashed but I didn't care, I sat on the floor and began to cry.

I heard the shower stop and Edward came rushing into my room with a towel wrapped around his waist, "what happened?" he demanded. He looked at me strangely, and then I remember I was only wearing a bra. He didn't seem to care and ran to me, I tired to stop my crying but the tears continued to flow.

He wiped some of them away, "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked at him, he was a complete stranger, and he cared for me more than Jacob ever did. I cried harder, Edward wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way and looked over at the far wall, where the baseball bat was on the floor. "Did someone hurt you?"

I thought about that for a second, the answer was yes, but I knew what he meant so I shook my head. "Then what happened?" he demanded.

I closed my eyes, thinking about the last three months in my head. All the beatings, all the bruises, all the pain, I flinched at thought of it all. Edward put his hand under my chin so I had looked him in the face, "I know you don't know me very well, but whatever it is, I'll listen to every word" I look him in the eyes, he was serious, "so please tell me, Why did you do this?" he asked in whisper.

"Jacob" I whispered.

**What did you think of the first chapter??**

**Tell me what you liked and disliked.**

**Reviews = love :)**


	2. the first date

**Hello readers :) **

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

'**Beautiful Strangers'**

**Chapter two:**

_**The first date**_

_**New York City.**_

_**Edward.**_

"Jacob" she whispered.

Even though I didn't know Bella very well, I was more interested in her life than I was of my own. Ever since the first second I met her I was in love with her. The way her hair brushed just behind her ears, the way her eyes sparked in the sunlight, she was an angel from the heavens, and she was in pain.

"Jacob? Bella, who's Jacob?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red and wet from crying. "My ex - fiancé"

"What did he do?" she closed her eyes and flinched, after a moment of thinking she took a deep breath and walked over to the lamp that had been smashed. I was hesitant about her walking on the glass but I stayed were I was.

She moved the lamp and then picked up something, it was gray and long. She got back up and walked over to me. I noticed for the first time that she was only wearing a bra. I looked next to me and found an old shirt, I handed it to her and she looked at me weirdly but then looked down and blushed, "Oops" she said and bit her lower lip, she dropped the long gray thing and quickly grabbed the shirt and put it on, "sorry"

"It's okay, I didn't mind" I winked at her; she smiled and looked at me, she blushed, "what?" I asked.

"I'll go get your pants from the bathroom" she said and ran out of the room.

I looked down at myself, I was only wrapped in a towel, I shook my head and sighed, I forgot to put on pants, I chuckled to myself and noticed the gray object Bella was trying to show me before, I went to grab it and noticed it was a baseball bat. I held it in my hands; analyzing it carefully, I turned it over and found a faded red stain; I then suddenly realized there were red stains everywhere, they were blood stains. When Bella walked back in she froze at the door, I looked up at her; slowly.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" I whispered and she nodded.

Pure anger struck my body, but I controlled it and took a deep breath.

"When did it start?"

She came and sat down next to me, "why do you care?" she asked; confused.

"How could I not?"

"Because you barely even know me…"

"Well let's change that, shall we?" I asked with a smile and got up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm taking you out for lunch" I smiled and walked over to the bathroom, picked up my pants and closed the door.

_**New York City.**_

_**Bella.**_

I sat there, watching him, as he left the room and shut the bathroom door. I was shocked, it took Jake two months to ask me on a date, and I'd known Edward for an hour. I smiled with joy and got up, I walked over to my closet and put on one of my favorite dresses; it was blue and had a big black ribbon on the front.

I quickly looked in the mirror and fixed my hair a little. When I grabbed my shoe's Edward popped his head out of the bathroom, "err…is my shirt ready?"

I laughed as he walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on, "ill go check"

I walked into the laundry room and the machine wasn't on, it must have stopped. I pulled out the load and found his shirt; it was a little damp but dry enough to wear.

I handed it to Edward and he put it on, "thanks" he muttered.

I quickly put my shoes on and grabbed my bag, "so…where are we going?" I asked.

"Ummm…" he thought about it for a second, "I saw a nice little Italian place three blocks from here?"

"Sounds great" I smiled and he smiled back, I'd never felt so happy in my entire life, Edward was my savior and I was going to tell him everything.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

As we walked out of her apartment, she had a certain glow about her, seeing her like this, was so much better than seeing her thinking about Jacob.

"You look happy" I stated.

"That's because I am" she smiled and walked down the street; I joined her.

"So…since this is a date…" I mumbled.

"Yes?" she questioned

"Do I have the right to do this?" I asked and held her hand; it felt so right in mine.

"Of course" she smiled and held it tighter. We walked down the street smiling.

When we arrived at the restaurant a young girl with blond hair approached us.

"Table for two?" she asked.

"Yes, please" I answered.

She walked us to a small table in the corner of the room – which was half empty, "your server will be right with you" she smiled and left.

I looked over at Bella and smiled; she smiled back but then looked away…as if she was day dreaming.

Another girl approached our table, "Hello, I'm Angela" she handed Bella and I Menu's, "would you like some drinks to start you off?" she asked.

"I'll just have a coke" I said. She nodded and looked at Bella.

"I'll have the same, thank you" Bella whispered, Angela nodded and left.

"What's on your mind?" I questioned.

"Oh just thinking about –"she stopped and looked at her phone, it was ringing. "Excuse me, this is important" she said and rushed outside.

For a second I thought it might have been Jacob, but I knew Bella wouldn't be stupid enough to answer the phone, or would she? Maybe she might have thought that if she didn't answer his calls then he would hurt her…

I sat there, anxious for a few minutes waiting for Bella to return, Angela came with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order by I told her no and she left, again.

When Bella finally returned she looked distant. "Who was that?" I asked, it wasn't impolite to ask, was it?

"Um… you know how I told you I was going for an interview before I ran into you?" she questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Well, that was the guy calling saying I didn't get the job"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said and rubbed her hand with mine.

She shrugged, "it wasn't that great of a job, I just wanted it to get away from Jacob at my old job, and besides, if I went to the job and didn't invited you to my house, we wouldn't be having this date" she pointed out.

"I don't know, I think I would have asked you for your number before you left. I wasn't going to miss out a chance with a girl who looks like an angel" I smiled and she blushed, I knew it was cheesy but I didn't care.

I picked up my menu, "so, what are you having?"

"Um…" she picked up hers, "I don't know"

"Want to share a pepperoni pizza?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" she smiled.

"Are you guys ready to order, now?" Angela asked.

"Yes, can we get a large pepperoni Pizza?"

"Of course, it'll be ready about ten minutes" she said and took our menus.

Before she left Bella asked, "Are you guys hiring at the moment?"

"Yes. Why are you looking for a job?" Angela questioned, and I raised my eyebrow in interest.

"Yes" Bella smiled.

"Do you have a resume?"

"Yes, I do actually" she laughed and looked in her bag; she pulled out some papers and handed it to Angela.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch" Angela said and walked away.

I looked at Bella, "that was good?"

"Must be my lucky day" she smiled and then her phone started ringing. Bella's smile suddenly disappeared as she looked at who was calling.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Jacob"

**What did you think???**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!!! xxxx**


	3. Its all just history

**HEY! I know it's been ages but busy _busy_ week at school!**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

**CAUTION!!!**** There is some violence in one scene! Don't say I didn't warn you!!**

**'Beautiful Strangers'**

**Chapter three**

**_It's all just History_**

**_New York City_****_._******

**_Bella._******

"Must be my lucky day" I smiled, and it was my lucky day because I had met Edward, he was my prince going to save me from the evil monster. My phone suddenly started ringing, I picked it up – smiling at Edward and he smiled back. As soon as I saw the caller ID my smile disappeared, it was _Jacob…_

"Who is it?" Edward asked, and then looked embarrassed – as if he was worried that it was rude of him asking me.

"Jacob" I whispered and looked up at him.

He grabbed the phone out of my hands and was about to press 'answer' but I yelled, "NO!"

He stopped, "why? He _hurt_ you, Bella and now he's calling you! I need to give him my piece of mind, he's a dickhead!" he whispered back so no one could hear but I could tell he was furious.

As much as I wanted Edward to yell at Jacob, to tell him he was the worst person that had ever walked on earth… but if Jacob ever found out I was with Edward, he would kill him. I grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it in my bag, "lets just not answer" I suggested.

"Alright…but if he calls again I'm talking to him" he demanded.

"NO! You can't! If he found out I was with you, he would hurt you" I cried.

"Bella, please…I can take care of myself" he rolled his eyes, but held my hand from across the table, "and don't worry I wont let him ever hurt you again" he kissed my hand and I put my hand on his cheek.

He was the nicest person I had ever met, and was definitely the hottest guy I've ever seen before but if I was with him, Jacob would hurt him. As much as I wanted to be with him, I knew he would get hurt and I couldn't bear to be responsible for someone else getting bashed by Jacob.

"We'll get through this together" he said, smiling.

I smiled back, I _would_ be with him, but Jacob could never find out about us.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz…_

I looked down at my phone and it was Jacob. I knew if I told Edward he would talk to him.

"Is it him?" he asked.

"No" I lied, "it's my best friend Alice, I'll be right back" I said grabbing my phone and heading outside of the restaurant.

"Hello?" I said, softly.

"Babe, where are you?" Jacob asked.

"Um…just hanging out at my apartment." I lied. "What about you?" I asked.

"At work, why aren't you here?" he demanded.

I took a deep breath; I needed to tell him to not call me anymore, "Jake…you know why…and why are you calling me?"

"Because you're my fiancé?" he asked confused.

"JAKE! I broke up with you! I don't love you anymore! Just _PLEASE_ stop calling me!" I yelled and hung up the phone; I turned it off and chucked it in my bag.

A few people on the sidewalk stopped and looked at me but I shook my head and walked back into the Restaurant.

Edward was sitting on our small table with our pepperoni pizza in the middle of it. He looked up at me and smiled; I smiled back and sat down.

"So…who's Alice?" he asked, probably trying to make conversation or was trying to get my mind of Jacob.

I grabbed a slice of pizza, "She's my best friend. We used to live together before I met Jacob…" I quickly tried to think of something to change the subject, "so…why'd you come to New York?" I questioned.

"Well I used to live in Forks, I was studying –"

"Wait? You're from Forks?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Me too" I smiled. "I used to live with my father Charlie"

"When?" he asked

"Well I moved to New York when I was nineteen, so about two years ago, I went to Forks High"

"So did I" he laughed, I didn't know how I wouldn't have noticed a face like that, "Well I'm twenty three and you're about twenty? Am I right?" he questioned.

"Twenty one in two months" I smiled, but I now realized why I hadn't noticed him, by the time I would have been a junior he would have graduated.

"Small world" he mused.

"You can say that again" I mumbled.

"Small world" he said; chuckling, I join in.

"So you were studying?..." I remembered.

"I was studying medicine at the University there, but I needed a change…I came here once when I was fifteen and always wanted to come back and live here"

"So you're a doctor?" I laughed, of course he was.

"Not yet…I still need to finish my Uni course, are you a student?"

"No…well not anymore" I mumbled as I took a sip out of my coke.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking a slice of pizza.

"Well I was studying journalism, just before my final exam – which decided if I passed the course or not – something happened, and I missed the test. Now if I want to get my degree I will have to do another year, which I can't afford" I explained and grabbed another slice.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Even though I didn't want to think about it, I still did, and saw the frighten images in my mind…

*****Six month ago*****

It was twelve thirty in the morning and Jake still wasn't home, I had been studying for my final exam for weeks now and it was tomorrow, I needed a good nights sleep but Jake hated it when I went to bed before him.

I tried to focus on my notes but they were starting to get blurry. I got up from the kitchen table and walked in the bathroom, I splashed my face with cold water, it was very refreshing but not enough to wake me up.

I heard the front door open and I ran to the living room to greet Jake.

"Hello" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

He looked over at all my books on the table, "what all this?" he asked; letting go of me and walking towards the table.

"I was just studying for my big test tomorrow, if I pass I can get my degree" I smiled but he didn't seem pleased at all.

He suddenly pushed all the books off the table, "YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME, DON'T YOU?" he yelled and grabbed a lock of my hair.

"No, of course not!" I breathed

He ignored me, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME" he said and slapped me across my face.

It wasn't the first time Jake had hit me, but every time he did, it would still shock me as if it was the first.

I put my hands up in defense but he just grabbed them and punched me in the stomach. I cried in pain but that just made him more pleased with himself.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TEST TOMORROW!!!" he yelled, and then followed with another hit.

"Whatever you want" I promised holding onto my stomach.

He laughed aloud and then kicked me to the ground; I could feel the blood gushing out my forehead as I lay on the cold titled floor, I tried to keep my cries to minimum…

I heard Jake leaving the room but he stopped, "Bella dear? Would you please clean up this awful mess?" he said in a sweet tone and then slammed the bathroom door shut.

***** Present time*****

"Bella?" Edward said and shook my shoulder.

"Sorry, just daydreaming" I tried to laugh, but it sounded so wrong.

I knew he didn't believe me so I sighed and grabbed another slice, he suddenly gasped.

"What's that?" he asked; looking at my right arm.

I looked down and saw the deep bruise on my wrist, "that was me not making dinner before Jake arrived home" I muttered and then realized that I said that aloud, I bit my lip.

"He did this to you?" he asked and took my hand with both of his; he kissed my bruise with the gentlest touches.

I shrugged at him, "So you're looking for an apartment?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said while picking up the last piece of pizza, "do you know any place's up for rent?" he asked.

"Well actually…I think there's an apartment in my building that's up for rent" I smiled.

"Really? That would be great. Can we check it out after this?" he asked.

"I'd love too" I smiled, if Edward was living in my building I would feel safe, finally. I looked over at Angela – who was serving another customer -, she looked up at me and I mouthed 'check, please'

**What did you think??**

**Jacob is such an ASSHOLE!!! **

**REVIEWS = LOVE (and you can get the pepperoni pizza :D )**


	4. Nightmares

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight, unfortunately :( **

'**Beautiful Strangers'**

**Chapter four**

_**Nightmares**_

_**New York City.**_

_**Bella.**_

_I was running through my apartment, trying to find somewhere to hide, I rested on the living-room wall; too tired to keep running. I heard the bedroom door slam shut behind me so I quickly ran to the kitchen and hid underneath the table._

_I could hear his foot steps coming slowly closer towards the table, I tried hold back my tears back but they just kept flowing down past my cheeks, I held my breath so he wouldn't hear me but as I put my hand over my mouth Jacob bent down to look underneath the table and found me._

_He shook his head and kneeled down, "I don't like it when you hide from me" he whispered he grabbed my wrist pulling me out from under the table – holding on way too tight._

"_I'm sorry" I mumbled._

_He shook his head again, "it's too late for that, Bella" he slowly pulled the baseball bat from behind his back, he swung it forward and I closed my eyes tightly as it was about to hit me._

Knock…knock…knock…

I looked around my surrounds – my breathing strong and rough - only to see my messy bedroom.

"_Just a dream_" I whispered to myself while taking a few deep breaths and lying back from on the pillow.

Knock…knock…

I looked over towards the front door; terrified. What if _this_ wasn't a dream?

"Bella!! Open up!! It's me" Edward called out.

Knock…knock…

"Are you even in there?" he said impatiently.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but quickly got up from my bed to open the door; egger to see Edwards face. When I swung the door open he smiled.

"What took you so long?" he said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I was sleeping…" I muttered.

"Oh…I'm so sorry to disturb you, ill come back later then, you go back to sleep" he whispered and started walking away.

I grabbed his hand - I didn't want to be alone and I definitely didn't want to go back to sleep, I'd had enough nightmares -, and dragged him inside. "Don't be ridiculous" I mumbled.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me as we walked into my apartment. "You know…I've officially unpacked my suitcase" he laughed.

"Edward it's been like two days, and that's all you've unpacked?" I questioned.

"Well…that's all I brought. I have to go back to Forks and get the rest" he smiled, I couldn't figure out why he was smiling, him going back to Forks meant he would be leaving. "Oh, dam" he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just remember that I will have to re-pack my suit case again" he rolled his eyes at his idiocy and laughed, but I couldn't laugh with him, I was still trying to wrap my mind over the fact that Edward was leaving.

"When do you have to go?" I asked; putting a pout on my face.

He touch my cheek with his hand and looked into my eyes, "tonight" he said and sighed.

"When will you be back?"

"In a few days… it depends on how much I'm going to bring over here…" he saw that I was upset, "don't worry…I'll call everyday, I promise" he smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

Edward hadn't kissed me on the lips yet, and every second I was with him I just wanted to hold his face in my hands and kiss him with so much passion, but I knew he was only doing it for my sake, because he was trying to show that he wasn't like Jake, he was trying to take it as slow as possible…but I didn't care about that anymore, I needed to kiss him.

"You missed" I whispered and looked up at him.

He smiled an uneven smile and bent down slowly to kiss me, I kissed him back with more passion than I had intended, he didn't mind one bit. I grabbed a whole of his hair as our lips moved as one, Kissing Edward was so much more than I had expected, he was definitely an angel from heaven.

After a few moments he pulled away, "now it's just going to be _that_ much harder to leave you tonight"

"Then don't leave" I suggested and kissed him again.

"I wish I could stay…but I need to get all my stuff so when you come over to visit my apartment, we wont be sitting on the floor" he chuckled between kisses.

"I'll miss you" I said breathless.

"I'll miss you more"

"Doubt it" I smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled me up holding me by my waist and I wrapped my legs around him, not breaking the kiss once.

He moved towards the bedroom and I smiled; liking were this was going. He placed me on the bed and pulled off his shirt, I grabbed his belt and started to pull it off; he looked down at me with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is going to make it next to _impossible_ to leave now" he sighed while playing with a lose hair that was in front of my face.

I knew he was right, when he left after this, I would be even more miserable.

I let go of his belt and fell back onto the bed. He did it up again and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry"

"No, your right... It would make it ten times worse" I said and he put his arm around my shoulder, "but when you get back" I smiled and he laughed.

"Definitely" he promised and kissed me once more.

***

Later on that night before Edward left, I helped him re-pact his suitcase.

"Thanks for that" he said and zipped up the suitcase.

"No Problem" I smiled and looked up at him. How was I suppose to last four days with out him? I would be getting next to no sleep now that he was leaving, what is Jacob decided to pay me a visit, and yell at me for telling him to leave me alone on the phone the other day? Edward couldn't leave me alone, not now, I needed him. He saw the pain in my eyes and hugged me, I held onto him as if there was no tomorrow.

"Bella…I'm only going for a few days…and I'm going to call everyday, probably more than twice" he smiled.

"I know…it's just…" I trailed off, not sure if I should tell him about the dream I had last night.

"It's just what? What is it Bella?" he asked, weary.

I knew if I told him, he would spend the next few days worrying about me. "Don't worry about it, its nothing" I sighed.

"Like hell its nothing, what wrong?" he whispered and placed both of his hands on my cheeks.

"It's nothing, I just had a dream last night and it scared me a little, but don't worry about it though, I'm fine".

"What was the dream about?" he questioned.

I ran over the images in my mind of the terrifying dream, "I don't want to tell you..." I mumbled.

"It was about Jake, wasn't it" he signed, I wasn't sure if it was a question. "Don't worry about him anymore, I'm here to protect you" he assured me, he kissed my forehead and held me close again.

"But your going away" I cried into his neck. "What if he comes to my place while you're gone?" I cried even more into his neck.

He rubbed my back gently, "Bella, stop worrying…He cant get to you" he whispered and slowing looked down at me and smiled.

"You right" I said trying to force a smile on my face. Edward was right; Jacob couldn't get to me here.

Edward bent down and kissed me, "everything's going to be fine".

**Author's note:**

**Sorry to leave it there...**

**Please review and tell me what you think???!!! The more reviews…the faster the next update will be :) **

**Bec =]**


	5. Bruises

**HEY readers!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews! :)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter five**

'_**Bruises'**_

_**New York City.**_

_**Bella.**_

_BUZZ…BUZZ...BUZZ…_

I rolled over in my bed; I stretched my arms out and yawned.

BUZZ…BUZZ…

I looked over at my bedside table and saw my phone vibrating. I quickly got up and grabbed it, _no caller ID, _I wasn't sure who it would be…it couldn't be Edward, was it Jake?

BUZZ…

I shrugged and clicked answer, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Angela from La Bella Italia, is this Bella Swan?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled to myself; this would definitely keep me busy while Edward was away.

"Well, we looked over your resume and you seem quite perfect for the job, would you like to come in tomorrow and we'll see you can serve some customers"

"I would love to come in" I said. "What time?" I asked.

"It'll only be from ten till eleven, just to get you started"

"That sound great, will I be working as a waitress or up the front" I questioned.

"Most likely both… I'll see you tomorrow at ten"

"Alright, bye" I said and hung up.

I laid back on my bed and sighed, I really wish I would have been going into day, I was missing Edward too much and he hadn't called yet. I shook my head and pushed myself on the bed and headed to the bathroom, I found a bunch of dirty clothes lying on the floor and I decided doing a load of washing would be good, as I was picking up all the clothes my phone started ringing.

I quickly ran to it and saw that it was Edward, "hello" I said; breathless.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

I looked at my watch, it was one-thirty in the afternoon, I really did sleep in, "No, of course not, I just ran to the phone" I explained.

"Oh, what were you doing?" he questioned.

"I decided to do some washing up, I haven't really had that much time since you started living two doors down" I laughed.

"I'm sorry about that"

"Why are you sorry, I love the fact that you live so close to me, it makes me feel so safe" I mused.

"That's good" he mumbled, something was off…he seemed mad or upset.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just miss you so god dam much, hearing your voice…"he took a deep breath, "I just miss you, a lot" he chuckle.

"I miss you, too" I sighed and held onto the phone tighter, "when are you coming home?"

"Probably in a few more days, there's some big issue with the moving vans so I have to stay here and sort it all out, it sucks" he mumbled.

"Yeah…" I trailed off in disappointment; I was really hoping Edward would be coming home at least tomorrow, but a few more days…

"So what else has been happening?" he wondered.

"Well…the restaurant called this morning…"

"And?" he asked.

"And I think I got the job" I smiled.

"Bella that's fantastic!!" he said happily.

"Yeah…but I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet, tomorrow I'm only going out for a training thing"

"I know you'll get the job" I could hear him smiling.

***

Later on that night I sat on the couch and watched a scary movie, I know it wasn't the best idea in the world but I needed to get Jake off my mind.

When it was past ten I decide to go to bed, I didn't want to be tired for my first day on the job. As I was brushing my teeth I heard a loud knock on my door.

I washed my mouth out and went to go answer it, I had to undo three locks to get it open and as soon as I opened it, I wished I hadn't. I quickly went to shut the door in his face but he pushed it opened and I fell to the ground.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Jake asked while shutting the door and locking it.

I looked up at him with pure shock on my eyes, my nightmare was coming true, "I haven't got any phone calls from you, I told you not to call me" I whispered.

"You weren't kidding?" he asked and kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain but he didn't seem to notice, "I miss you Bella, I _need _you" he groan and kissed me with too much force, I tried to break away from him but he held my face to his with his hands, making escape impossible.

He grabbed my waist and dragged me to the bedroom, "JAKE!! NO!!" I screamed, he put his hands over my mouth to silence me.

He pulled my blouse over my head and pushed me onto the bed, I tried to escape but he held me down with his strong arms, he un-did his pants zipper and ripped my boxers off. "I know you've missed me, just as much as I've miss you" he said as he shoved his large disgusting horrible cock inside me, I didn't feel pleasure, just pain.

As I laid there completely helpless, I could feel him cum inside of me, I hate the thought of anything of him inside of me but this part would stay forever, I began to cry, I thought I'd escaped from all of this, I thought I'd escaped all the bruises and bashings, but now I was back to the start of my own personal hell.

***

When I woke up in the morning, I rolled over and found my bed was empty, I looked around the room, no one was here. I got up and looked around my apartment, completely empty.

Was it a dream last night? Was Jacob really gone for good? Did I just dream that nightmare last night?

As I went through these questions in my mind I found my ripped up boxers on the floor of my bedroom…I held them close to me, I suddenly felt pains in my stomach. I limped to the closest mirror and lifted my shirt up, there were more than four bruises on my stomach that had a colour of pure black, and the rest of my stomach was starting to turn into a giant bruise.

Why would Jacob have done this, injure me to the point that I could barely move and then he just left. I hated him to the point where I felt sick.

I immediately started thinking about Edward, should I tell him? No, was the obvious answer, but how was I suppose to hide these from his when he got back?

BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ…

I walked slowly over to my phone, _Edward._

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Hey beautiful, I couldn't sleep last night because I was just thinking about you too much…I miss you so much…how are you?" he asked.

I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the bruises again, tears began to fall down my cheeks, I took a deep breath, "I'm great" I lied.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Please tell me what you thought of chapter five??**

**And please review!!!! :) If I get more than 20 reviews…Edward will be coming home earlier ;)**

**Bec.**


	6. Secrets

**HEY Reader's!! Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight :( **

**Beautiful strangers**

**Chapter 6**

'_**Secrets'**_

_**New York City.**_

_**Bella.**_

It was nine in the morning and I still hadn't found an outfit to wear to my first day at work, all of my clothes were spread out across my bed and I had absolutely nothing to wear! I sighed and laid down on my bed.

I grabbed my phone and decided Alice would know exactly what I should wear.

After three rings she finally answered, "Hello?"

"Alice I need your help with something" I said.

"Bella? What is it?" she asked.

"The restaurant called and I might have the job, but I need to come in for an hour today for a trail and I have nothing to wear!"

"Well it's your lucky day, I'm in the Starbucks around the corner from your apartment, I'll be there in a minute," she said and I heard a door open and I could hear car traffic.

"Thank you" I whispered and hung up.

I sighed and held my stomach, "ouch" I muttered and looked down at my stomach, the bruises were getting worse, I suddenly realised I was only wearing my bra and undies, Alice would be here soon and I didn't want her seeing what Jacob had done to me. I slowly got up and grabbed sweat pants and a jumper.

_Knock...knock...knock..._

"Coming!" I yelled and put them on as fast as I could and walked to the door. I undid all the locks and opened the door.

Alice attacked me with a hug; I took a deep breath "ow"

"Bella? What's wrong?" she asked, looking over my body, she'd seen me like this before, "No…" she pulled up my jumper and gasped, "oh my god!" she softly touch one of the hundreds of bruises, it was shaped like a hand, "what did he do!" I looked away from her and held my stomach, "Bella, god dammit, you better tell me right now!"

"Just the usual..." I said and began to cry.

She held me again – holding me softly -, "Bella, I promise you, we'll get his ass in jail for doing this to you"

"No!" I yelled, my body was hurting but I tried to ignore it, "I don't want anything to do with him"

She nodded, rubbed my shoulders and wiped my tears away, "look at you...you are definitely not suitable to be going to your first day at work" she whispered.

"Alice...I need this job, I have to go" I muttered.

"No you don't, I'm calling them right now and saying you're sick" she said and grabbed my phone, she scrolled threw a few numbers and then found it, "yes, hello. My friend Bella is meant to be coming in today for a trail to start work there", she listened for a few seconds, "well unfortunately she woke up with a terrible cold this morning and she can't come in today," she nodded once, "next week would be perfect, same time?" she asked, "Excellent, she'll see you then" she said and hung up.

I sat down on the couch and wiped my tears away, Alice came to sit next to me, "have you told Edward, yet?"

"No" I mumbled, "I couldn't tell him on the phone, and I don't think I'm ever going to tell him"

"Why the hell not?!" she yelled, "He's your boyfriend! He deserves to know"

"I know he does…but I love him, Alice!" I whispered back, tears began streaming down my face, "I could never tell him, and if I did... he would go to hurt Jacob and end up getting hurt himself" I cried.

"Well…how are you suppose to hide all of these bruises from him?" she pointed to my stomach, "You barely made a minute with me before I knew" she said.

"He's away at the moment…hopefully they'll be gone before her comes back"

***

_**Forks.**_

_**Edward.**_

As I waited at the airport, I grabbed a Latte and sat down at my gate, my plane was due to leave in twenty minutes.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contracts until I found Bella's name, there was a photo of her, in the photo she was sitting on the couch, it was when we were watching 'A walk to remember'- Bella's favorite movie, I remembered I had quickly taken the photo before she realised, after I took the photo and Bella saw that I did, she grabbed my phone and went to delete it, but I got it out of her hands before she could, I think the next twenty minutes were of Bella and I running around the house having a huge pillow fight.

I laughed at the memory and continued to look at the photo for a moment, I wanted nothing more than to call her but I had fixed the issue with the moving van and was coming home early, I wanted it to be a surprise… I guess I could call and it could still be a surprise, I just couldn't mention that I was at the airport.

I clicked 'call' and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" a young girl answered, it wasn't Bella.

"Is Bella there?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just you Edward, yeah I'll just get her for you" she said, I assumed that it was Alice.

"Bella, its Edward" Alice yelled, I heard someone run to the phone, "Edward?" Bella asked; breathless.

"Hey sweetie" I smiled to myself.

"I miss you" she whispered.

"I miss you more" I mused, "How was your first day at work?" I asked.

"I didn't go..." she said, sounding a little anxious.

"Why not? Are you sick?" I questioned.

She took a deep breath, "yeah...I woke up this morning and I was in no shape to be working, so I'm going in next week"

"Well, I hope you feel better" I heard my flight number being called for boarding.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Just the TV, I'm sorry Bella but I have to go," I said.

"What? Already?" she whispered.

"I know...I'll call you later, bye" I said and hung up.

***

As I walked in my apartment I put my suitcase down and looked around, it was still empty, which didn't surprise me because the moving van was arriving tomorrow.

I sighed at the thought of how long it would take me to get everything ready, I shrugged, Bella would help me out, the thought of Bella made me run out of my apartment, I needed to see her.

I knock on her door twice and waited, after a few moments, she still hadn't answered the door. I knocked again, "Bella? Are you home?" I yelled.

"Edward?" Bella asked confused, I heard the locks being undone and then I found Bella sharing at me with shocked eyes, "Is this a dream?" she asked.

I looked at her; confused, and shook my head, "no?" She smiled widely and attacked me with a hug, I hugged her back tightly, "ow" she breathed. I immediately let go of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she whispered.

"You can tell me you know…" I said and placed a lose hair behind her ear, "what ever it is?" I questioned.

"There nothing to tell…I'm great" she smiled and kissed me.

As much as I wanted to kiss her back, I knew there _was_ something wrong. I pulled away, "I know there's something wrong...did you have another nightmare?" I asked and touched her cheek.

"No..." she said and held her stomach; she flinched.

I moved her hands and pulled up her shirt, I saw deep bruises everywhere; they were all the shapes of a large hand, "What the hell?"

**Author's note:**

**OMG! Edward saw the bruises :O!!!**

**Please tell me what you thought of chapter 6!!**

**And remember to review, I love hearing your idea's and options for my story!!!**

**DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW "NEW MOON" TRAILER??? AMAZING!!!!!! I don't think you could find anyone more happier than me…I cried when I saw it…enough said :P**

**Bec. xxx**


	7. Truth

**HEY readers!**

**I did have some problems with being chapter six…I don't think everyone could see it…I don't know what was going on but hopefully you can all see this one…**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight**

**Beautiful strangers**

**Chapter seven**

'**Truth'**

_**New York City.**_

_**Edward.**_

_I moved her hands and pulled up her shirt, I saw deep bruises everywhere; they were all the shapes of a large hand, "What the hell?"_

Bella turned away from me and headed to the bathroom, I grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving my sight, "Bella, how did you get these bruises?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"I fell" she whispered, a tear escaping her eyes.

I stroke her cheek, "I don't believe you"

She turned her head away so she wasn't looking at me in the eyes, but it needed her too, "Bella, please look at me" I begged, she slowly looked up at me, "he did this to you didn't he?" I asked, softly.

She nodded, "I'm sorry" she cried.

I held her in my arms, "why on earth are you sorry? He did this to you!" my hands balled up into fist at the thought of him touching her, "can you tell me what happened?" I asked and kissed her on the forehead.

She shook her head. "Bella, please, I want to know", I knew she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid that I would get hurt, but I needed to know everything, "I won't go after him, I just want to know"

She looked me in the eyes, "you promise?"

I sighed, "I promise" I tried to force a smile on my face.

She took a deep breath, "Well I was watching a movie the night after you left, and I wanted to get to bed early so I wouldn't be tired for my first day at work, so yeah… I was brushing my teeth and then someone knock on the front door, I opened it and found Jacob standing there, I tried to close the door but he pushed it open and I fell the floor

"He kept yelled at me for telling him on the phone the other day at the restaurant, to leave me alon- "

"Wait" I interrupted.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You told me that was Alice" I remembered.

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry for lying, I was just so scared that you'd want to talk to him, I don't want you to have anything to do with him"

"Alright…" I mused, "So he was yelling at you…"

"oh yeah…he was yelling at me, and I was saying sorry – so I wouldn't get hurt, but he didn't care about anything I said and dragged me to the bedroo– "she stopped and walked away, "I guess I don't need to explain the rest" she started to cry again, I grabbed her hand again but this time I pulled her close to me, I kissed her softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

I wanted to show her that I was here and that I loved her, I pulled her up into my arms and continued to kiss her passionately, I carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

I kissed down her neck while I undid the buttons on her shirt, when I undid the last button I saw all the bruise more carefully but I tired to ignore them and pulled her mouth back to mine, she seemed just as egger as I was. I pulled my shirt over my head and chucked it across the room.

She undid my zipper and pulled my pants and boxers down; I pulled her pajama pants down and kissed her stomach softly.

I would undo all of what Jacob did to her, I would heal her, I would fix her and I would love her more than anyone has ever loved anyone in the history of human existence.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

Making love to Edward was a whole new experience for me, I was so used to rough hard movements with Jacob, but with Edward he was gentle but passionate at the same time.

In the morning Edward had his arms wrapped around me, I snuggled into him closer.

"Good morning" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I turned around to face him so I could kiss him, "A very good morning" I smiled and so did he.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Hang out with you" I smiled.

"Well that's already the plan..." he rolled his eyes, "but what would you like to do _together_?"

"Well I've been dying to see that new movie…um what's it called…" he raised an eye brow, "you know the one with the sick sister…and the parents have another child to save the sick one…"

"My sister's keeper?" he asked.

"Oh yes! That's the one" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "can we go see that"

"It's not a chick flick is it?" he groaned.

I laughed, "I don't think so"

"Well, if that's the cast then I'd love to see it with you" he smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower, can you please found out what the movies times are? They should be in the paper" I said getting up.

He grabbed my waist and pulled my back to the bed, he wrapped his arms around me, "Don't go, five more minutes" he whispered in my ears.

I kissed him; "as much as I'd love to, I have to have a shower and brush my teeth" I wiggled my way out of his arms and headed to the bathroom, I paused at the door, "by the way, the newspaper is on the kitchen bench" I said and shut the door.

I walked over to the mirror and sighed, the bruises were a little faded but Edward would have had to look at them all night. It was very strange that when I told him about the bruises, instead of getting mad at me or at Jacob, he made love with me? I guess it was going to take some time to get used to the fact that Edward wasn't anything like Jacob, and I love that about him.

After my shower I wrapped my towel around myself and walked out into the bedroom, Edward wasn't in there; I walked over to my closet and put on my clothes. I decided to put on some black skinnies and a sea blue singlet with a dark grey cardigan. I walked into the kitchen, it was empty.

"Edward?" I called, no one answered.

_Knock…knock…knock…_

I went to answer the door, it was Edward. "Sorry, I read the movie times and there's only one showing today and it's at twelve, and its eleven-thirty now" it would at least take thirty minutes to walk there, "are you ready now?"

"Um yeah, just gonna get my phone and purse" I said and ran to my bed-side-table, I grabbed my phone and bag, I had three missed calls from Jake, I turned off my phone and ran back to living room.

"Okay, I'm ready" I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me.

We ran through the streets as fast as we could, hand in hand.

We finally made it to the movies; I looked at my watch 'eleven-fifty-nine' right on time. I smiled and we walked through the doors and headed to the ticket both.

"Can I please get two tickets to the twelve o'clock showing of 'My sister's keeper'" Edward asked the lady behind the counter.

"That's twenty-six dollars"

Edward handed her the money and she passed him the two tickets, "enjoy the movie" she said as we rushed towards cinema five.

When we sat down, Edward let go of my hand I looked at him confused but he yarned and wrapped his arm around me, I giggled while he kissed my check.

"What are you, thirteen?" I whispered.

"Actually I'm twelve" he whispered back.

"Sorry" I chuckled and cuddled him.

The movie started, I didn't really know what it was about, but Alice had told me it was very sad.

After ten minutes, I was already crying, I sniffed and Edward looked at me, "Bella, are you crying?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"And you aren't?" I questioned.

He tighten his arm around me, "Bella, please. I'm not that soft" he whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch, I was still crying when Kate and Taylor went to prom, it wasn't sad tears, just tears of joy. After the prom scene and Kate was in hospital, Taylor hadn't spoken to her in three days, it suddenly hit me that Taylor was dead…

_Sniffle…sniffle…_

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was crying, not just little tears, he was crying till the point were he could barely breathe.

"Edward, are you crying?" I tried to repeat him from what he had said to me earlier.

He wiped away some of his tears, "come on…it's sad…"

I laughed aloud, "I told you, but why are you crying sooo much?" I questioned.

"I don't want to tell you…It's embarrassing" he whispered back.

I glared at him, I had told him everything about Jake and I and he couldn't he tell me this, he rolled his eyes and sighed, "fine…I was just thinking that what if this happened to us…I don't think I'd be able to keep living in a world were you don't exist"

"Edward Mason Cullen! If I ever died before you, you will never kill yourself, promise me that!" I begged.

"I can't do that, Bella…"

***

After the movie, Edward and I got take-away Chinese and headed back to my apartment.

"So… when's all your stuff arriving?" I asked while we were walking up the stairs to my apartment.

"Um… they were meant to come today but I'm guessing tomorrow" he said and stopped out side my door.

I pulled out my keys and put them in the lock to open it but the door was already unlocked…

I quickly opened the door and found Jacob sitting on my couch looking at his phone; he looked up at the sound of my entrance.

"_Finally_" he groaned and got up off the couch, he started walking closer to me but Edward walked in my door and Jacob stopped, "who the hell are you?" he asked.

**Authors note: **

**OMG!! Sorry to leave it there…but I do need you guys wanting more :P**

**So tell me what you think???**

**And remember PLEASE review :D**

**The more reviews…the faster the update :D**

**Bec. xx**


	8. Fight

**HEY readers!!!!**

**Thank you so much for the lonely reviews, they got me straight on word and I began typing :D**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Eight**

'**Fight**

**New York City.**

**Edward.**

"_Who the hell are you?" a strange man asked._

"I could ask you the same question" I spat back.

"I'm Jacob Black, I am Bella's fiancée, and you _are_?" Jacob questioned. I wanted so much to punch him in the face but I had promised Bella I wouldn't do anything so I held onto Bella's hand instead.

"I am Bella's boyfriend" I answered, Bella held onto my hand tighter.

Jacob stared at us for a moment then started to laugh, "my, my Bella. You have been a naughty girl…I always new you were a little slut" he laughed.

I left go of Bella's hand and walked up to Jacob, "if you ever called Bella anything like that again, I _will_ break your face, do you understand?" I growled, "and if you ever touch her I again, I _will_ kill you" I threatened.

He laughed again, "Ah…Bella…Your cheating on me…with _him_" he shook his head, "well I guess it _is _what whore's do…" he muttered.

That was it, I couldn't keep that promise with Bella, not now, my hands balled up into fist, I stepped closer to him and held up a hand to stop Bella from coming closer, "you brought this on your self" I smiled as I punched him in the face. He fell to the fall and I laughed, "Pussy".

I looked back at Bella; she had pure shock on her face, "Edward! Watch out!" she yelled, I looked back at Jacob and before I knew it I was on the fall, I shook my head and got back up, he punched me again and I hit the wall behind me, he continued to punch me again and again, I could feel the blood streaming down my face.

"NO!!! STOP IT!!!" I heard Bella scream as she jumped on Jacobs back and she began hitting him but it didn't seem to bother him, he sighed and stopped punching me. He looked back at Bella, she slapped him across the face, he grabbed her arms and threw her towards the fridge.

She smashed into the fridge and I heard the load _crack_, she didn't seem to be moving, "Bella" I breathed. It was one thing to hurt me but it another thing to hurt Bella, I pushed Jacob away from me and kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, he smashed into the wall.

I walked up to him, and punched him - with a tremendous amount of force – in the face. He fell to the floor and pasted out.

I looked over at Bella, she still wasn't moving, "BELLA!!" I yelled as I ran over to her, I shook her body, she didn't wake.

**New York City,**

**Bella.**

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I turned over in my bed and pulled my arm out to turn off my alarm…it wasn't on the bed-side table. I opened my eyes…I wasn't in my bedroom…I was lying on a white bed with white sheets, the walls around me were dull and plain, I'd been here many times before…the hospital.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I sighed and laid back on the pillow, my head heard. I touched my head and there was a bandage wrapped around it, I couldn't remember hitting it…the last thing I remembered was Edward leaving for Forks…

I closed my eyes and tried to think, _how did I hit my head?_…

As I thought of multiple reasons I heard a door open, I opened my eyes to find Edward holding a coffee and newspaper, he didn't look at me, just walked over to the table that was in the room and sat down, he opened the newspaper and began reading it.

It bothered me that I didn't remember Edward coming home, but I couldn't help having a huge smile on my face, _Edward was finally home_.

"Edward" I whispered.

He looked up, confused, and then jumped up and ran to me, "Your awake!!" he smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your home" I whispered.

He pulled away to look my face, he looked confused, "Bella? What did you just say?"

"Your home" I mused and smiled, I had missed him so much.

He looked at me strangely, then after a moment he said, "Bella…"

"Yes" I smiled looking at him, the next time he goes away, I'm coming with him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, touching my head softly.

"I'm feeling great, I'm so glad your finally home, I've missed you so much" I said and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Bella…I've been home for days"

This confused me, "why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting for you to get home the second you left"

He got up from the bed, "where are you going?" I asked.

"I just have to talk to the doctor for a moment, I'll be back in a minute", he kissed my forehead and left the room.

**New York City,**

**Edward.**

I hurried down the busy corridor, when I got to the front desk I asked the lady if I could talk with Bella's doctor, "he's just finishing his rounds, he'll be here in a few minutes" she told me, I sat down on the waiting chair and put my head in my hands.

Was this some kind of joke?? Or did Bella really forget that I came home??

"What is it, Edward?" Doctor Fisher asked.

I got up from the seat and walked over to him, "I need to talk to you about Bella" I said.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"well…she just woke up and she didn't remember much, the other day I had to go away but I came back two days later, it's been about a week since then and Bella was there…But when I spoke to her just them, she couldn't remember me coming back" I said.

"That is quite normal for her to experience some sort-time memory loss…I wouldn't worry too much about it, her brain is still trying to heal itself, she'll probably remember in a few days" he assured me.

"Are you sure it's normal that she doesn't remember?" I asked.

He laughed and patted me on the back, "Edward, from what I can tell, she did hit her head pretty hard, it's completely normal that she doesn't remember a few things...now stop worrying, she's going to be fine" he assured me, "I'm going to check on her though, just to make sure, I'll be back in a few minutes" he said and walked towards Bella's room.

I sat back down on one of the waiting chairs, what if Bella never remembered what happened in the last few days, She would never remember Jacob raping her, she would never remember us making love, she would never remember getting that job at the restaurant and she would never remember me fighting with Jacob…she wouldn't remember anything that happened…

The thought of Jacob made me feel sick, he was here in the hospital instead of being in prison…were he should rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life.

It suddenly came to me…if Bella never remembered Jacob raping her, there was no proof that he had done that to her, without Bella remembering, he would walk free…

"Edward…" I looked up at Doctor Fisher.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No...there's nothing wrong…I was just checking Bella out and when I lifted her shirt I saw a lot of bruises, I asked her how she had got them but she couldn't remember, do you remember her having those bruises?" he questioned.

It suddenly hit me, _the bruises_, the bruises were proof, proof that Jacob had hurt her, I could prove it, I would prove it….

"_I won't go after him, I just want to know"_

_She looked me in the eyes, "you promise?"_

_I sighed, "I promise" I tried to force a smile on my face._

I promised Bella I wouldn't say anything…and I would keep that promise.

I looked up at Doctor Fisher and took a deep breathe, "Bruises? I don't remember any bruises?" I lied.

**Author's note:**

**I know…he shouldn't have lied but come on…he promised her…**

**So tell me what you thought?**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**And will make a faster update :P**

**P.S a special thank you to boose8 (my beta) she is awesome! Without her this story would be unedited. **

**Bec xx**


	9. Hospital

**HEY readers!!! OMG! Your reviews are just soo lovely :) [Keep them coming :D]**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!! As much as I wish I did.**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter nine**

'**Hospital'**

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

_*Bella's dream*_

_As I walked through my apartment I could hear someone in pain, it was a man from what I could hear, he kept screaming 'Bella!', I hurried through my bedroom and into the kitchen._

_I paused when I entered the room, I saw Jacob punching Edward, Edwards face was covered in blood and his eyes were slowly closing…he looked up me and his arm stretched out towards me. _

"_JAKE!! Stop it!!!!" I screamed and took a few steps closer, Jacob let go of Edward and turned to face me, "It's me you want, please let him go and you can do whatever you want to me" I said and looked at Edwards face._

_Edward was frowning, he shook his head at me but I couldn't let Jacob hurt Edward, he could have me, I just wanted Edward to be safe._

"_Why do you want to save his life?" Jake asked, and wrapped his arm around my waist, it was rough and it hurt. _

_Edward opened his eyes and looked me in the face, it looked like he wanted to know the answer as well. I took a deep breath, knowing as soon as I said this I would probably get thrown across the room but I needed Edward to know, "Because I love him" I said to Jacob and looked at Edward, "I love you" I smiled and began to cry, Jacob had his hands on my waist already, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that never came. _

_Jake's hand released my waist, I opened my eyes and found him walking towards Edward._

_He pulled back his fist but stopped, "say goodbye" he smiled at me and punched Edward in the head, Edward's head dropped and I knew this was it, he was dead._

I opened my eyes and started to scream. "EDWARD!!! NOO!!!" I screamed. This was the scariest dream I'd ever had, it was exactly what would happen if Jacob and Edward ever met and I would _never_ let that happen.

"Bella! What is it?" Edward demanded, holding me in his arms.

I couldn't see him because it was so dark, but I knew he was here, I held onto him as tight as I could, "_nightmare_" I whimpered.

"Don't worry, It's not real, your safe now, I'm here" he whispered in my ear and rubbed my back.

"I love you" I smiled.

He pulled away from me so he could look me in the face, "what was that?" he asked.

"I said, 'I love you'" I answered.

A smiled crossed his face, "I love you, too" he kissed me till I felt dizzy and held me in his arms.

***

When the sun had completely brightened the room, Edward sighed. He still had his arms wrapped around me and we were both lying in my single-hospital bed.

"Good morning" he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"A very good morning" I smiled, I suddenly had a feeling of de-ja-vu, the doctor had told me I couldn't remember the last couple of days but it still felt like Edward had just come home and everything was perfect, it's not like those days would've been important. "So what did I miss?" I asked, they might not have been important but I was still curious, it scared me a little that I couldn't remember how I hit my head.

"Mm…what was that" he asked, sounding like I interrupted his thoughts.

"What have I missed…since I can't remember the last couple of days…could you try to help me, too?" I asked.

"Of coarse I will, were would you like me to start?" he asked.

"The beginning would be nice" I smiled and snuggled into him closer.

"alright…" he tightened his arms around me, "lets see, well when I first called you, you told me that you might have gotten the job at the restaurant…", this upset me, nobody had told me about that job, I guess I didn't get it, "then the third time I called, you told me that you didn't go to the interview…", that didn't sound like me at all.

"Why didn't I go?" I questioned.

He took a deep breath, "you told me that when you woke up you were in no shape to be going to work"

"Alright, what else happened?" I asked.

"And the fourth time I called was when I was at the airport; I was surprising you that I was coming home early so you didn't know I was at the airport, I came home and that's about it"

Something seemed off, "you're lying" I guessed, "What happened when you got home?"

"I don't want you to remember" he sighed, "I wish I couldn't remember" he flinched at the thought of it.

I wanted to know, but if it was really that bad and if Edward didn't want me to remember, I would try not to think to hard about it. I suddenly remembered my little sense of de-ja-vu, "before… when you said, 'good morning' to me, it reminded me of something, has this happened before?" I wondered.

He smiled, "well there is one memory of that night that I don't want to forget" he chuckled softly.

"What memory is that?" I questioned.

"I don't think I could explain it right, but it was the best night of my life" he put his hands behind his head and smiled.

I lifted myself up so I could rest on his stomach, "did we have _sex_?" I whispered.

He smiled and winked at me, "it's a shame you can't remember"

***

After my discussion with Edward, I was hoping that I would have at least remembered something, but no, I didn't even remember that Edward and I had sex, the one thing I had been wanting for so long, and I couldn't remember.

A few minutes later, Edward and me were making out, As Edward started to kiss down my neck, the door creaked open, I assumed it was Dr Fisher coming in to check on me, "Good morning, Bella" he said, Edward stopped kissing me, he released his arms from me and got off the bed, he looked embarrassed. "Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Not at all" I smiled.

Edward looked away, he looked uncomfortable, "I'll leave you guys alone for a moment" he said and left the room.

"Sorry about that" doctor Fisher said as Edward shut the door.

"It was nothing" I assured him.

He nodded and looked at my chart, which was on the end of the bed. "How's your head this morning? Have you remembered anything yet?" he questioned.

"Sometimes I feel like I should know something and it feels like it just on the tip of my tongue, but then it slips away and I don't feel anything anymore" I sighed.

"Don't worry Bella, this is all completely normal" he assured me.

"When do you think I'll remember again?" I asked.

"It's hard to say…probably no more than a few days" he said and walked towards the monitor next to me, "Bella…I need to asked you something"

"Anything" I smiled.

"Its about those bruise's I saw yesterday…" the bruise's were very strange, I didn't remember them at all, I didn't even have a feeling about them at all, but I assumed it had something to do with the night Edward came home, "are you sure you can't remember what happened?"

"I can't remember at all, wouldn't it just have been from the same accident as when I hit my head?" I asked.

"Not necessarily…they're not as fresh as your head injury" he said and looked away from me.

"Doc, what is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the face, "has Edward ever hurt you before?" he asked and my mouth flew opened; pure shock on my face.

**Author's note:**

**HEY GUYS!! Don't worry…Edward's not going to get into trouble, its just normal procedure for the doctor to ask…**

**So tell me what you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! And ill love you guys forever xxx**


	10. Memories

**HEY READER!!!**

**I know my last chapter wasn't the longest…so I'll try make this one longer.**

**P.S loving these reviews :)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!!! **

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter ten**

'**Memories'**

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

_He took a deep breath and looked me in the face, "has Edward ever hurt you before?" he asked and my mouth flew opened; pure shock on my face._

"OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that the he would assume that kind of thing, all I had was a couple of bruises, why would automatically assume that Edward was responsible for them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…I spent all last night thinking about of how you could of gotten those bruises and this was the most probable answer, so if your saying 'no' because your afraid he will hurt you, I can promise you now, that you'll be safe" he said, _Edward would never hurt me…would he? No of coarse not, he loved me._

"I'm saying 'no' because Edward would never do that do me" I glared at him, but a thought came to my mind, _Jacob had told me that he loved me and he hurt me, Why would this be different? Would Edward really hurt me, like Jacob._

"Bella…have you actually looked at the bruises closely?" he asked.

"No…" I said and slowly pulled up my hospital gown, the bruises were almost gone but they were still visible, I lend in closer so I could get a better look at them. They were all shaped like a large hand, much bigger then Edwards...

***

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Jake asked while shutting the door and locking it.

I looked up at him with pure shock in my eyes, my nightmare was coming true, "I haven't gotten any phone calls from you, I told you not to call me" I whispered.

"You weren't kidding?" he asked and kicked me in the stomach. I cried out in pain but he didn't seem to notice, "I miss you Bella, I _need_ you" he groan and kissed me with too much force, I tried to break away from him but he held my face to his with his hands, making escape impossible.

He grabbed my waist and dragged me to the bedroom, "JAKE!! NO!!" I screamed, he put his hands over my mouth to silence me.

***

The memory flashed past my mind, I held back my tears so Dr Fishers wouldn't ask me what was wrong, and he would probably assume they were about the bruises, "Can you please go get Edward" I asked.

"Of coarse" he said and head towards the door, but just as he was about to leave he paused and turn around, "Bella, please remember, your safe no matter what" he said and left the room.

I sighed and fell back onto my pillow, I put my hands threw my hair. I was so stupid to think that the bruises might have been from Edward; of course they were from Jacob. Jacob hadn't really crossed my mind while I was in here, but thinking of him only mad me burst into tears.

"What did the doc want?" Edward asked as he walked through the door, he looked at my face and saw the tears, "Bella!" he ran to me, "what's wrong?" he asked as he held me close to his chest.

"I remember" I whispered, he slowly stopped rubbing my back.

He pulled me away at arms length, "How much?" he questioned, sound wary.

I wiped away some of my tears, "that night with Jacob…I'm guessing you already know" I assumed, he'd probably seen the bruise's when he got back and I would have told him.

"Of course I know, I was there" he whispered in my ear.

This made me angry, he just stood their and watched while Jacob hurt me, "why didn't you stop him from hurting me!" I yelled.

"I tried to but…wait, what exactly do you remember?" he asked.

"That Jacob came to my house, I thought it was while you were away but if you were there, then obviously it wasn't" I muttered and turn away from him.

"Oh…no, I wasn't their for that, even though I wish I had of been, because I would have got him the hell off you, he is the most repulsive human being that has ever walk on this planet for doing that do you" he hissed.

I felt like I was missing something, "For doing what?" I asked.

"For raping you, I'm so terribly sorry I went away, I should have stayed with you like you asked me too, if I did, we wouldn't be here" he said while pointing out the door, "I should have asked my mother to send everything over" he sighed, "but I honesty didn't know it was that bad" he said stroking my cheek and looking at my in the eyes.

"He-_raped_-me?" I tried to say it as loud as I could but I began to cry as soon as I thought of it

.

"I thought you said you remembered that night?" he questioned, feeling uncomfortable

.

"I remember him hurting me…not violating me" the thought of it made me feel sick to my core. Edward opened his arms and I held onto him as tight as I could.

A few moments later when I finally stop crying, I asked, "Where is he now?"

"Last time I check, here…" he said softly, but as soon as he said it, I knew he wished he hadn't, he saw the pure shock in my eyes, "Don't be scared, he can't hurt you here, and I'm pretty sure he's left by now" he assured me, but I didn't feel better.

"Why was he here?" I whispered.

He sighed, "I guess you don't remember that night either..." he mumbled.

_What night?_ "Can you tell me?" I asked, while wrapping my arms around him.

He thought for a moment, "I suppose if you could have told me about Jacob coming to your house, I can tell you this" he tightened his arm around my waist, "well you and me went to the movies to see 'My sister's keeper'…"

***

"Edward, are you crying?" I tried to repeat him from what he had said to me earlier.

He wiped away some of his tears, "come on…it's sad…"

I laughed aloud, "I told you, but why are you crying sooo much?" I questioned.

***

I laughed aloud, "I still can't believe you were crying"

He raised an eye brow, "you remember?" he asked.

"I just remembered then", a thought came to my mind, "maybe when you tell me some of the things from the last couple of days, I'll probably start remembering" I said, this seem to upset him, but I tried to ignore it. "So what happened after the movie?" I asked; eager to remember something else.

He looked away from me, "Bella…If there's a chance that you won't remember that night, I want to take it, I don't want you to remember, it'll make you sad" he muttered.

"I want to know" I whispered.

He held my face between his hands, "No you don't" he whispered.

***

Edward had spent the entire day trying to help me to remember, I started to remember most things but I still hadn't remember the two things I wanted to the most, which were the night Jacob came to visit, I only remembered that Edward and I had gotten Chinese food and when I walked into the apartment I saw Jacob on my couch, but after that It just went blank. I also couldn't remember Edward and I making love.

"Why do you think I can't remember?" I asked Edward.

"Well…maybe you didn't like it, so your memories doing you a favor" he shrugged; I couldn't tell if he was trying to make a joke or not.

"That seems highly impossible" I smiled and held his hand, I looked up at him and he looked sad, like as if my question had upset him. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its just very strange to me that you can remember what you had for breakfast that morning but you can't remember the best night of my life" he sighed and kissed my hand.

"I promise you that I _will _remember that night, maybe my mind isn't ready to hold a memory of such great pleasure" I smiled at him and he tried smiled back but ended up rolling his eyes, "I'm trying really hard to remember but I keep coming up with nothing" I stroked his cheek.

"Please try not to" he whispered.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because it may trigger another memory of yours, and that will do more harm than good" he said while pulling a loose hair behind my ear.

"Well I might remember it, if you gave me a little hit of what happened that night" I said and winked at him.

He shook his hand, "nope…your just going to have to remember it on your own" he looked around the room, "are you hungry?" he asked.

Even though I was absolutely starving, I didn't want to change the subject, "no…" I mumbled but just as I said it, my stomach rumbled.

Edward laughed, "let's go to the cafeteria" he said while getting up and stretching, I moved my feet of the bed and tried to stand up, my legs were acing from not moving in such a long time, I hurt a loud crack, "that's gonna hurt in the morning" I laughed

.

He smiled at me and held my hand, "so what do you feel like?" he asked and shut the door behind me.

"Anything that will make me full again" I said as we walked into the cafeteria, there were patients everywhere, all of them were wearing the ugly white hospital gowns, Edward seemed to be the only one in there that was wear jeans and a t-shirt, this confused me, "how is it that you get to stay here?" I questioned as he sat me down at the closest table.

"I'm your boyfriend, and since you don't have any family living in New York, I'm basically a family member, so I get to stay when ever I like" he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at the black board that had what I could to choose to eat, it was either pasta or nachos; I choose pasta because I'd be able to get through it quickly.

While Edward went to get our food, I somehow thought of Alice, Had she come to see me? Did she call Edward asking about me? I ran through these questions in my mind, Edward would have told me if she had called. I sighed and rested on the back of my chair, I missed Alice so much at the moment, I remembered when she came to help me with my clothes for my first day at the restaurant and that she saw the bruises straight away, she helped me so much through that day and listened to everything I needed to say.

Edward placed the plastic bowl in front of me and sat down, "Have you heard anything from Alice?" I asked.

My questioned seemed to have court him off guard, "She came to visit while you were sleeping the other day and she's called a few times, like this morning, but she's been really busy at work" he said and took a bite out of the pasta.

"Oh, alright" I muttered and grabbed my fork

.

"Why, do you miss her?" he asked.

"Yes, I miss her too much, as soon as I get out of here, I'm going straight to her house to visit her" I said and took a few more bites.

"Oh yeah, speaking of you getting out of here, I talked to Dr. Fisher before and he said that you can go home tomorrow" he smiled.

I was happy to be going home, but I was curious about what else Edward and Dr. Fisher talked about, "Did he say anything else?" I asked, casually.

"Not really…why?" he wondered, Edward could read me so well.

"It's nothing" I whispered and took a few more bites.

"Haven't you learned by now that you can tell me absolutely anything" he smiled and held my hand from across the table.

"Well he saw the bruises…" I trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Yes, he asked me about those, but don't worry I told him I'd never heard of them" he smiled, but he wasn't getting the point.

"Well…he asked me about them too…and he thinks you did that to me" I whispered.

"He what?"

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, SEE I did make it kind of longer than normal :D**

**Please tell me what you thought? And tell me whether Bella should remember when Jacob and Edward were fighting or not :) **

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**And if you guys just want to make me really happy, if I get to 90 reviews I'll update a longer chapter in the next few days :D**


	11. welcome home

**HEY READERS!!!**

**Since you guys are just the best fans ever! I decided to post another chapter as soon as possible, hehe.**

**I also looked at a few of your profiles and man! You guys are interesting an interest bunch, and I LOVE it!! Ahaha.**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight.**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter eleven**

'_**Welcome home'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Is this really necessary" I grumbled as Edward placed a wheelchair in front of me, it was blue and white, but standing here…without even sitting in it, I was already embarrassed.

"Yes, love" he smiled and kissed me on the check.

I crossed my arms like a little girl and turn away from him. He laughed and held my hand, he pulled me in front of the wheelchair, his lips were just half an inch away from mine. He lent in and kissed me gently, before I could even kiss him back, he sat me down in the chair and began pushing the wheelchair down the corridor.

I could see that people were starring, I put my head in my hands, "Edward, seriously, you don't have to do this, I _can_ walk" I said starting to get off.

He pulled me back down, "let's not be dramatic" he rolled his eyes and started pushing the wheelchair again, he began to whistle.

When we went past the front desk and I saw that Doctor Fisher had noticed me, "Bella!" he yelled and ran to me.

I could feel that Edward was tense next to me, I held his hand tightly, "Hello Doctor Fisher" I smiled, but I knew it never reached my eyes.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before you left" he smiled.

"Alright, Goodbye" I waved and turned away from him; Edward nodded at him and began pushing me down the corridor again.

Doctor Fisher put his hand on my shoulder, he looked at me in the eyes, he lent closer and whispered in my ear, "If _anything_ happens to you, please don't hesitate to give me a call" I felt a card slip into my left hand. He stood up, "Do take care, Bella" he gave a quick stare at Edward and left.

"Who does he think he is" I muttered while ripping the card into hundreds of pieces.

Edward patted my shoulder, "don't worry about him, Bella"

"How could I not? He accused you of hurting me, which is the most outrageous thing I've ever heard!"

"He's only trying to help…" he held my hand tighter and pushed the chair towards the entrance, he was lead me toward a handicap ramp.

"Edward…I _can_ walk from here" I said and stood up.

"Well…Alright" he smiled and put an arm around me. "We should get you home"

"Yes _please_" I groaned, being in the hospital for days made me feel so isolated. I needed to see Alice, I should call her…

"Err…Bella, Can you stay here for just a moment, I need to go get your bags" he said looking me firmly in the eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Where else am I going to go?"

He kissed my cheek and walked back into the hospital, I looked around and found an empty bench, I slowly walked over to it and sat down.

In the last few weeks a lot had changed in my life, meeting Edward, possibly getting a new job and Jacob was finally starting to be out my life…I smiled at the thought of it all, "excuse me, is this seat taken?" a man asked, I shook my head and felt him sit next to me, he was sitting a little closer than normal, so I moved over a little bit. But as I moved, so did he.

I slowly looked up at him in confusion; I saw the familiar face, - the face that seemed to always be there - and got up from off the chair, _Jacob._ "What do you what?" I asked.

He got up from the chair and took a step closer towards me, "I _just_ want to talk"

"Well… I don't want to talk to you" I said and turned around, he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving but I pulled my hand away, "Don't touch me" I hissed.

"Alright…" he said, talking a few steps back.

I turned around so I could look him in the eyes, "what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Bella?" I heard Edward call, I looked over at him and he smiled, but when I looked back at Jacob for a fraction of a second, Edward finally saw who I was standing with. "Get away from her!" he yelled, a few people on the street looked at him.

Edward held me in his arms and shifted me so I was behind him. "I told you to leave us alone" he growled.

Jake nodded and looked at me, I noticed for the first time that he had a white bandage wrapped around his forehead and another one on his right arm, _where did he get those from?_ I thought. I immediately knew it was from that night when he met Edward, my worst fears seem to have ended in the opposite ending, and Edward was right; he could take care of himself. "Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

Jacob waved goodbye and walked away from us, "yes" I whispered into the hollow of Edward's neck.

He held onto me tighter, "let's go home"

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

I placed Bella's two suitcases by the door of her bedroom while she walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

I decided I should quickly go home and check my messages, but I didn't want to leave Bella by herself, _he would know you'd be with her_, I thought to myself. I grabbed my house keys and hurried to my apartment.

I had three messages on my phone; I clicked play and listened;

The first one was from my mother, "honey…just wondering how you are?? Please call me back as soon as you get this" I shook my head and deleted the message.

The next one was from my brother, Emmet, "Yooo bro, what's happening?? Mum told me you have a new lady friend? Why didn't I know!!! So…is she hot? Call me back" I laughed and deleted the message.

The last one, the voice was unfamiliar, "Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Jane calling from NYU; I'm just letting you know that you've been accepted into medicine. I know this must be sort notice but classes start next Monday the twenty-eighth, I hope to see you there" I listened through the message twice, then looked at the calendar on my fridge, the twenty-eighth was tomorrow, _shit._

***

After I had a shower, and put on a fresh pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, I walked out into the kitchen and heard a loud crash from next door, Bella's apartment. I quickly raced out of my apartment and down the small hall to Bella's. I opened her front door quietly and slipped inside. "Bella?" I cautiously called out into the quiet; the only light that was on was coming from the kitchen.

I slowly started to walk further into the room, Bella was no were in sight. I walked towards the kitchen, "Bella?" I whispered.

_Sniffle…sniffle…._

I turned around to find Bella leaning against the wall opposite the kitchen, she had her head in her hands and there was glass everywhere. "Bella!" I cried and ran to her.

As I held her in my arms, she was frozen, but her body was shaking, "Bella what happened?" I questioned.

She slowly looked up at me, her eyes were full of fear, she didn't answer just lifted her hand to my cheek. She was starting to scare me a little. I shook her softly, "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

She ignored my question, and looked at me with a smile frown, "where did you go?" she mused.

Her voice was so different and unusual, what had happened to Bella in the last twenty minutes that I'd left her. "I had a shower, now tell me what's wrong" I demanded.

She slipped out of my arms and touched a crack in the wall, this was the crack that Jacob had pushed me into before I got a hold of him the other night, she slowly looked up at me, "I remember" she whispered.

**Author's note:**

**OMG! She remembers the fight :O**

**Tell me what you thought of chapter 11??**

**BTW it's my birthday today, I'm officially 15! So if you guys REVIEW it'll just make my day so much better!**

**Special thanks to: my beta: boose08 she helped me with my ideas, and thank to ****MissSoleil81****, you guys should check out her story 'waking up in Vegas', (****link:****.net/s/5259247/1/****) is the best! :)**

**P.S I'm going to start trying to answer any questions you guys have about the story, so feel free to ask! **

**-bec.x **


	12. A night to remember

**HEY READER'S!!! **

**That's for the lovely reviews!!! :)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter twelve**

'_**A night to remember'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

"_I remember"_

"_You what_?" I mumbled and looked away from her; my worst nightmare was coming true, she wasn't supposed to remember like this. I _was_ going to tell her, but i guess it was too late now, "What do you remember?" I questioned, taking her hand off the wall.

She shook her head and then began to cry. I held her in my arms, "Bella, _please_ don't try to spare my feeling, I was there, remember? So just tell me, how much?" I asked.

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, I wrapped my arms around her, "that he was hurting you, and blood was streaming down your face", she flinched at the thought of the thought of it, "I tried to stop him, but…" she faded off and cried into my neck.

I thought of why she wouldn't have known I never ended up getting injured, but then i remembered that Jacob had threw her into the fridge she had hit her head and passed out, so she wouldn't have known what happened after that.

"Oh, Edward" she cried. I wanted to so much to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I stopped myself because even I didn't know the answer to that.

"Don't worry, love. I'm fine, well I'm more than fine, I'm great" I lied and kissed her.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

Edward pulled me towards the couch and sat me down, "I'm not going to let you be unhappy anymore"

I looked up at him with confusion; he looked back at me, pure angst in his eyes. He reached out towards me and wiped my tears away, I leaned into his touch and kissed his palm, "How about we watch a movie? Anything that you want" he said.

I smiled lightly and nodded. I walked over to the cabinet underneath the TV; I grabbed the first movie I saw, which happened to be the romance 'P.S I love you'. I put in the disc and sat on the couch, I grabbed the remote and pressed play. I put the remote back on the coffee table and snuggled into Edward's open arms.

The movie started but I wasn't paying attention to the movie, Edward started kissing down my neck, "I thought you said you wanted to watch a movie" I laughed, I didn't mind if he didn't…

He stopped kissing me; "I do" he looked up at the screen. I rolled my eyes and looked as well.

Half way through the movie Edward said, "you know, if I died, I would do this for you" he smiled.

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, right"

"I would!" he said looking me firmly in the eyes, as if he was trying to tell me that he was telling the truth.

"Like you would, when are you going to find the time to write thousands of letters…and what if you died by accident, then you wouldn't have written the letters?" I questioned.

"I'll start writing now" he said, getting of the couch.

I pulled him back, "Edward, don't be ridiculous"

"I'm not" he smiled and hugged me, he touched my cheek and looked my in the eyes, he leaned so he could kiss me, "I'd do anything to make you happy"

This gave me a thought, "anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, did you have something in mind?" he asked with a smirk.

I smiled in response and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face towards my own. His lips were so close to mine we were practically kissing already. "Maybe," I whispered before pushing my lips forcefully against his.

Edwards moaned against my mouth and I couldn't help the smug smile that formed on the corner of my cheeks. He shifted above me and gently lowered me down across the couch. I could feel his arousal against my thigh which only heightened my own.

"Is this bringing any memories to your mind?" he questioned breathlessly.

"Not yet" I whispered back.

"Bella, do you have any idea how much I love you" he groaned against to hollow of my neck.

I pulled his mouth back to mine; I forced my tough into his mouth and giggled as he hissed in pleasure. "I think I have a pretty good idea," I whispered huskily. Edward groaned against my lips as my hand ghosted over his hardness.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Yes?" I questioned with a smile on my cheeks.

"I need you"

"Then take me, I'm all yours." I whispered.

My words seemed to have spurred him on; he slowly ran one of his hands down my side until he reached the hem of my shirt and in one quick motion he had it off and thrown across the room. Wanting to feel his skin against my own I quickly pulled his shirt off throwing it over my head.

I moaned as our bare chests slid together and was thankful I had decided to skip putting on a bra after my shower. One less piece of clothing to remove. My hands immediately went to his jeans and I had them unbuttoned and unzipped in the blink of an eye. I pushed them down his legs and helped him kick them off.

We were moving far too slow for my liking; Edward was too pre-occupied with marking my neck so I grabbed at his hair and pulled his head away from me. I looked up in to his eyes and glared at him. "Can you just do it already" I demanded.

I heard him mumble something incoherent and buried his face back into my neck but I pulled him back again. "Edward, please." I begged, I actually begged. Never had I ever begged for sex but this beautiful man lying half naked on top of me could make me do anything.

Finally his hands ghosted down my body and rested at the waistband of my boxers. I swear if he didn't get a move on I would push him off and finish this myself. As I was about to voice my thoughts, he hooked his fingers in the waistband and pushed my pants down my legs, helping me kick them off.

Not wanting to waste anymore time I grabbed at his boxers and pushed them down not even bothering to help him kick them off. Giving up on his teasing I guessed, he followed my lead and pushed my underwear down.

Now he didn't hesitate as he entered me slowly.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

The sun beamed into the room, I covered my eyes from the brightness and I rolled over so I go back to sleep, I reached for Bella's body….she wasn't there.

I opened my eyes to find the bed was empty next to me, I looked around the room but it was also empty, "Bella?" I called.

I heard her voice in the living room, so I got out of bed and walked down the small hallway, I found Bella on the phone, when I entered the room she put her hand up to stop me from coming any closer.

"I'm sorry I haven't called but I was in the hospital for a few days…Yes I would love to come in today….eleven thirty sounds perfect" she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The restaurant" she mused putting the phone back on the charger.

"What did they say?" I questioned.

She turned around and looked at me, "I got the job" she smile and ran to me.

"Bella, That wonderful!!" I cheered as she jumped into my arms.

"They still want to me to trail, just so I know what to do, but I definitely got it" she smiled.

"How about we go celebrate?" I suggested.

She looked at me strangely, "Don't you have to go to uni?" she asked.

"I only have to go in for a few classes today, I looked at my timetable and my first class is at twelve, so where would you like to go for breakfast?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Well, there's a cute little restaurant about three blocks from here, Alice and I go there all the time…" she looked up at me with sad eyes.

I knew it was from not seeing Alice in awhile, "call her" I encourage.

"What should I say?" she wondered.

"How about you invite her to breakfast?" I suggested and handed her the phone.

Her eyes lit up, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said while jumping up and down, she kissed me on the check and then starting dialing her number.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I said as she put the phone to her ear, she nodded then gasp, "ALICE!!" she screamed as I shut the door behind me.

I pulled the keys out of my pockets and opened the door to my apartment, when I walked in, it felt like it had no life to it. Since I'd been at Bella's ninety percent of the time I'd been staying here, it felt like this apartment wasn't mine home, Bella's house was home to me.

I had one message on my phone;

"Eddie! It's been about a week and you still haven't called me back! Are you mad at me or something because if you are that's just immature, you better call me back" Emmet said in a harsh voice.

I'd forgotten to call him because I'd rushed to see Bella, I sighed and picked up the phone, I dialed his number and put it to my ear. After three rings he finally answered.

"Hello" he said in a tired voice.

"I was suppose to call you?" I laughed.

"Edward? Is that you?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, Hello" I smiled; I hadn't spoken to him in ages.

"Oh, hey! Why haven't you called me back?" he questioned.

"Well, Bella's been in the hospital, so I've been with her. And when I got your message last night, something came up so I couldn't call you, Sorry"

"Bella…huh? Is that what he name is, thanks for tell me by the way"

"I'm sorry, its just I've really busy, this girl is going through some pretty hard times"

"Edward, you sound like you've know her for ages, it's been like a month"

"Five weeks, actually" I corrected him.

"What ever, it's just annoying, for the five weeks that you've know her… Not once did you pick up the phone and call me"

I rolled my eyes, "I called you last week, and the week before that and I saw you when I was in Forks" I said, "So why are you acting like I'm the bad guy? And saying that you don't even know who Bella is, because I've talk about her with you for hours, and I didn't call this week because I've just been really busy!" I yelled and hung up; I didn't need his crap right now.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water felt good on my skin, it helped relax my muscles. I focused on getting my mind set on today, after breakfast with Bella I would walk her to work and then catch a taxi to NYU; after that I had to keep my mind set on my classes and not on Bella.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel, I walked into my bedroom – the place I'd only slept in once, I walked over to my closet and grabbed a blue collared shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, I put on my favorite black converses and looked in the mirror quickly. I fixed my hair a little then grabbed some money and my keys.

I knocked on Bella's door twice, a few moments later she walked out; she was wearing a blue summer dress that brought out the colour in her eyes. I smiled, she was so beautiful I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Enough of that, were going to be late" she said pulling away and taking my hand.

"Is Alice coming?" I asked when we were outside on the street.

"Yes, that's why we have to hurry" she said and pulled me down the street, I tried my best to keep up.

When we arrived at the restaurant Alice wasn't there yet. Bella was jumping in her seat, I place my hand on her shoulder, "she's coming" I assured her.

"I know, im just excited to see her" she said and looked at me.

Just as she said it a small her with short black hair that pointed in all directs walked in, "Bella?" she said looking at us.

Bella turned to look at her then squealed, she jumped up and gave her a hug. I'd never seen Bella act like this before, it was nice seeing her so happy.

***

As the girls talked at a million miles per hour, I played with my food, I had just arranged my food into the letters 'love' when Bella taped me on the shoulder, "Edward?"

I quickly unarranged the food so it didn't say anything and looked up at her, "yes, sorry. What was that?" I asked.

She looked at the food and then back to me, "I was just saying that your studying to be a doctor" she mused.

"That's actually really interesting" Alice said. "What type of doctor were you thinking of being?" she asked.

"Pediatrician"

Bella looked up at me with confused eyes, "you never told me that" she stated.

"You never asked" I said and touched her cheek.

She smiled at the touch and I looked up at the restaurant's clock, _eleven-twenty_, "Oh, Bella we better get moving"

She looked at the clock as well, "shit!" she muttered and got up, "sorry Alice, maybe tonight you could sleep over or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she smiled and hugged Bella goodbye.

I nodded at her, "nice to meet you, Alice" I said, I put my hand out to shake hers but she laughed and hugged me.

"Nice to _finally_ meet to you, too" she said and left the restaurant.

I held onto Bella's hand, "come on, let's go" I said while pulling her with me.

"You don't mind do you?" she asked when we were walking along the street.

"Don't mind what?" I asked, confused.

"If Alice stays over? I mean because you've stayed over basically every night, but if you want to stay I can just say another time"

"No, no. It absolutely fine, you girls have fun, i'll probably have some assignment to start" I assured her, but then it hit me, "Wait. Why are you asking me anyway, it's your life" I laughed, "I'm not the boss of you"

She smiled and held my hand tighter, "you're the best, you know that right?"

"I'm nothing without you" I stated and kissed her.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! **

**PLEASE!! Tell me what you thought of chapter 12!!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**P.S: Special thanks to my Beta; Boose08, she's AWESOME!!!**

**-Bec.x **


	13. Unexpected

**HEY readers!**

**I know it's been awhile but I just went on holidays and yeah…couldn't really write while I was there, but oh wells, the wait is over :) **

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight  
**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter thirteen**

'_**Unexpected' **_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

_CRASH!_

I jumped as the large white plate hit the ground and scattered across the floor. "Crap!" I muttered as I looked around to see if anyone had seen me drop it. There was no one insight so I quickly grabbed the broom and started cleaning up the mess.

"What happened?" I heard Angela ask at the door behind me.

I got up off the floor and turned around to face her, "I slipped, I'm so sorry"

"Oh alright, well when your finished cleaning this up, can you meet me out the front. Let's see if you can manage giving people water" she smiled and left.

I groaned and grabbed the broom again, I thought this job was going to be easy, but since my balance was terrible and I was the clumsiest person alive, I would never last at this job.

I'd been here an hour and I had already broken five plates, I shook my head at the thought.

I put all the broken glass into the bin and leaned on the closest wall, I took a deep breath, _you can do this, you can do this,_ I chanted to myself.

I looked out the door and saw the amount of people that were in the restaurant; there weren't enough to make me nervous about going out there.

'_When you serve someone, smile and listen to everything they say, I'd always miss a few things when I was working at the local diner in Forks and they'd always complain, so the best thing is to repeat there order to them, just to check"_ I replayed Edward's advise in my head from when he dropped my off outside the restaurant.

Instead of making me more confident about going out there, I was scared, not for me, but for Edward.

It was his first day at uni and he would be extremely nervous, I closed my eyes and wished him good luck, then I opened them and walked outside to Angela.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

"Now class today we will be learning about –" Mr Banner said in a low – mono toned – voice.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward so I could here Mr Banner more Clearly.

A few minutes later I gave up trying to understand what he was trying to say and opened my text open, I started drawing random swells of lines, only to realise a few minutes later that those lines looked like a face. I drew over them again to make them clearer; when I finished I looked down at my random squiggles and only saw one thing, Bella.

My drawing didn't really look like Bella, at all. But she had been on my mind the second she left my sight.

Even though I had told myself not to think of anything but my classes when I was at uni, I still thought of her, and thought of how badly I wished she was with me right now, tonight was going to be so lonely without her.

I traced over my drawing again, "_Bella_" I mused.

"Err….I'm sorry, Mr Cullen, but that is incorrect" Mr Banner said.

I looked up at him with confusion, then I heard everyone in the class start to laugh, Mr Banner must've ask me a question and I answered 'Bella'.

I put my hands threw my hair and looked back at my drawing of Bella, I had accidently drawn a bump along her stomach, _'great, even my fantasy of Bella is screwed up' _I thought to myself.

I shook my head and shut my textbook and put it on the floor, this is exactly why I shouldn't be thinking of Bella at uni, I was here to learn, not to day dream.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Alright, I want you to go around every table and ask if they need anything else, and if someone complains about the food, come get me and I'll talk to them" she looked me firmly in the eyes, I looked away in discomfort, "Well, go on" she laughed and nudged me towards the closest table.

I bit my lower lip, "Hi, do you guys need anything else?" I asked the young couple at the table.

"some water would be nice" the boy smiled at me and then looked back at the girl, he leaned closer and held onto her hands tighter, I turned around so I wouldn't have to look anymore and grabbed two empty glasses from the bar, I filled them up with water and started walking over to the table again. As I was walking my foot got caught underneath the mat on the floor and I tripped, causing the two glasses in my hands to smash on the ground.

I got up off the floor and looked over at Angela, "Go get the broom" she rolled her eyes and pointed to the backroom.

As I walked there I looked down at my watch, _two-thirty, _I smiled at the thought of Edward coming to pick me in an hour, but then I thought of all the customers I'd have to serve, and how many things I would break.

I groaned and threw my arms in the air.

_SMASH!_

I looked down at all the glasses I had just knocked over.

_Could this day get any worse!_

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

_RING...RING…_

I flexed my fingers and smiled, uni was over for today and I could go see Bella now.

I picked up all my books, put them in my backpack and walked out of the lecture theatre.

I hurried down the hall way and pulled out my phone out, just when I found Bella's number, I felt someone stand next to me, I looked up to find a short brown headed girl with a black headband on, "Hello" she smiled, "I'm Jessica".

I smiled back, "Hi, I'm Edward" I said and looked at my phone again.

"nice phone you have there" she added.

I unwilling looked up, "thanks" I plastered on a fake smile, "look, it was lovely to met you, but I have to go" I said and turned at the next corner.

"It was nice to met you too!" I heard her call from behind me but I didn't look back.

I looked down at my phone and click 'call', after three rings she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, I just finished my last class, are you ready for me to pick you up?" I asked and opened the front door, it was windy outside.

"Nearly, Angela just needs to talk with me about how I went today and then I'll be ready, so come now, she'll probably be quick" she breathed.

She sounded upset, "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'll tell you about when you pick me up" she muttered, "oh Angela's coming, I'll see you soon!" she said and hung up.

I closed my phone and put up my hand, "Taxi!"

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Alright lets see" Angela said and looked down at a clipboard, "well…you broke ten glasses, five plates, one broom" a smiled formed at the corner of her lips, "and you managed to ruin everyone's orders" she closed her clipboard and looked up at me.

"Am I fired?" I whispered.

She laughed, "No, your hired!" she smiled and patted me on the back, "Believe it or not, I've seen trainee's worse than you"

I coughed a laugh, "I highly doubt that"

She rolled her eyes, "welcome to the team, Bella"

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

I waited outside of the restaurant for Bella, I thought of how I acted at uni today, tomorrow I would have to focus more and think of Bella less…

I saw Bella walk out of the restaurant, she was smiling brightly, 'how could I not think of her' I thought and smiled as she approached me.

I wrapped her arms around her, "how was your day?" I asked and stroked her cheek.

"well…it started off _really_ bad and I thought I wasn't going to get the job but then when I talked to Angela…" she tried to hide back a smile.

"And?"

"I'm hired" she smiled.

"that's great" I said and kissed her softly.

She pulled away, and looked at me surly, "how was _your_ day?"

I held her hand and pulled her down the street, it was really embarrassing to say I was daydreaming about her through class. "Edward?" she tried to catch up to me.

"it was fine" I muttered, I had to think of something else other than day dreaming.

"what happened?" she demanded.

"nothing, it was just really boring" I said over my shoulder, there, a good reason to be in a bad mood.

She caught up to me, "you may be able to read me really well, but I can read your face just as well as you can read mine" she smiled, "now tell me"

"I've got nothing to tell" I lied and continued walking down the street, we where just around the corner of our building.

She groaned and followed me, "you'll tell me" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "there's nothing to tell, your just making a huge deal out of this" I said and pulled my keys out of my pocket but I stopped outside of her apartment, she slowly turned towards me.

"so…" she rolled on her heels and looked up into my eyes.

I lifted my right hand and brushed back a lose hair behind her ear, "I'll see you tomorrow" I mused and turned around.

She grabbed my hand before I moved it and pulled me closer to her, she lifted her hands and put them behind my neck, she pulled my head down so she could kiss me; I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

I heard her open the front door and we moved inside, "Oh, Hello you two" Alice said; surprised.

Bella and I flinched away from each other, "she has a key?" I whispered in her ear.

"yes" Alice answered my question to Bella, "Sorry to come over early" she apologised to both of us.

"No, it's alright" Bella said and hugged Alice.

"Well…I'll leave you guys alone, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella" I said and headed for the door.

"Wait" Bella called and ran to me, she got on the tips of her toes and kissed me softly, "I'll miss you" she whispered, I kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you more than you can comprehend" I breathed and kissed her one more time.

"see you in the morning" she sighed and pulled away.

I stroked her cheek, "you girls will have fun and the time will fly bye" I said.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more" I kissed her once more then headed to my apartment for a night of loneliness.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"God you guys are so lame" Alice whined as she collapsed on my couch.

"why?" I questioned.

"Because you were just about to start crying, because you weren't going to see each other until morning" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No I wasn't" I said and turned away and wiped under my eyes.

She groaned and held her stomach, "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Cramps, they're just starting" she moaned.

I sat next to her on the couch and rubbed her back, "it'll be gone in a few hours, do you want me to get you some Advil?"

"Nah, it's alright. Have you got yours yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet" I mused, but it was strange to me that I hadn't got mine yet, I always had mine two days before Alice, always.

"That's weird, we always have them at the same time" she laughed then saw the shock in my eyes, "your not pregnant, Bella " she assured me.

But I still counted through the days in my head, once, twice, three times. I had missed my last period and didn't even notice.

"Alice…" I looked up at her, "Can we go to the drug store, please" I whispered.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my waist.

_RING….RING….RING…_

I hurried to get my phone, hoping it was Bella, but it was an unknown number, I sighed and clicked 'answer' and put it next to my ear, "hello?"

"Hey, Edward" A loud annoying voice said, it sounded like a girl, but was unfamiliar.

"um…Whose this?" I questioned.

"Jessica" I could even hear her smiling through the phone.

"oh hello, um…can I help you?" I asked, confused.

"do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"why yes I do, I'm sorry Jess, but how did you get this number?"

"Er…" I heard her mumble then I heard the dial tone, guess I wont ever found out the answer to that question.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Which ones do we grab?" Alice asked looking between three different box's.

"How am I supposed to know, just grab them all!" I said; frustrated.

We put about fifteen different kinds of pregnancy test in the basket and hurried to the counter.

The lady that was serving us was in her late forties and was moving way to slow for my liking!

"that's comes to a total amount of a two - hundred and sixteen dollars" she said and saw the shock on our faces.

I looked in my purse, I only had a ten, I looked up at Alice, "I only have a twenty" she whispered.

"I only have a ten" I muttered back.

"how about me only get one?" Alice suggested.

The lady shook her head and grabbed one of the boxers, "this one's the most accurate and it's only thirty" she smiled at me.

"Alright, lets hope that it's enough" I mumbled to myself.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

I searched through the channels and settled on a sitcom, after three minutes of watching I realise that the main girls first name was Bella.

I shook my head and changed the channel, on the news there was cover story on 'Isabel Lucas' I groaned, _that was just too close._

I turned the TV off and headed for bed, but on the way I grabbed my Ipod, I needed something to get my mind of Bella.

Before I put my headphones in, I heard her apartment door slam shut, Alice and her had probably gone to see a movie, they were probably having the best time together while I was here, lonely as ever, I shook my head, _it's none of your business,_ I thought to myself.

I put my head phones in and started to listen to the music, but in my mind I couldn't really hear it, I just saw Bella in my mind, I wouldn't never get to sleep tonight.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

I placed the test on the bathroom counter and stepped away from it, what if I was pregnant, who was the father, Edward or Jacob? If it was Edward's this was nothing to worry about but if it was Jacob's I may as well terminate the baby now, because the second I told him, we would both be dead.

Five minutes later, I looked down at the test and saw my future stretch out in front of me.

I picked it up and slowly walked out to Alice who was waiting in the living room, "What does it say?" she questioned.

"I think I'm pregnant" I whispered and looked up at her with tears streaming down my face.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry to leave it there, and sorry about all the different point of views but I wanted you guys to see what Bella and Edward were doing, at the same time.**

**Please tell me what you thought!1!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!!!**

**And a faster update :P**


	14. Decision

**Hey Readers!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**My disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter fourteen**

'_**Decision' **_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"_I think I'm pregnant" I whispered and looked up at her with tears streaming down my face._

She wrapped her arms around me, "everything's going to be fine Bella"

I wiped some of my tears away, "no, it's not" I mumbled.

"Edward is going to be thrilled when we tell him!" she smiled and clapped her hands together like a small girl, then she pulled me towards the door.

I let go of her hand, "No! We can't!" I yelled.

She turned around to look at me, "why not?"

I took a deep breath; "because he might not be the father" I cried and fell to the fall.

"Oh, Bella" Alice ran to me, "I'm so sorry, I forgot about that" she wiped some of my tears away.

She held onto my hand, "Alice…What am I going to do if it's Jacob's, I can't lose Edward, he's everything to me" I whispered,

"You're not going to lose Edward" Alice assured me.

"How do you know that?! It's not like he's going to stay with me if I'm having another mans child!" I yelled.

She looked away from me, "well…you could always…you know, get ride of it," she mumbled.

I glared at her, "you know that's not an option!" I yelled again.

"I know, I'm sorry. But Bella don't worry, everything is going to be alright"

"I can't tell Edward," I said, firmly.

"Yes you can, and you will" she demanded.

"Until I find out who the father of this child is, where not telling anyone" I promised myself, "look I don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure" I said getting up and heading to my bedroom.

Alice followed, "that's true, how about I book you in for an appointment at the doctor's?" she suggested.

I smiled at her, "thanks" I sat on my bed and pulled the blanket over me, "Now how am I suppose to find out who the father is?" I questioned.

She laughed, "I'm guessing a DNA test"

"How am I supposed to get Jacob's and Edward's _DNA?"_ The thought of getting just a hair sample from Jake brought shivers down my spine.

"I'm not sure, but tomorrow when I call the doctors, I'll ask them if they can do a DNA test, or I'll just Google it" she smiled and laid next to me on the bed.

***

"_Jake, there's no easy way to say this, but you need to know" I took a step back, afraid of what he'd do when I said it out loud._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_I'm pregnant" I looked up at him, my whole body was shaking._

"_You're what?" he questioned._

"_Pregnant, I went to the doctor and he told me that you were the father" _

_He took a deep breath and his hands bulled up into fists, "Your going to get ride of that baby, do you understand?" he yelled._

_I clenched at my stomach, "no…I'm keeping it" I whispered._

"_No, you're not!" he yelled and grabbed both sides of my waist, he looked me in the eyes and smiled, "if you wont do it, I'll do it myself" he yelled and punched me in the stomach._

_***_

"NO!!" I screamed, I looked at my surrounds to find my bedroom, "just a dream" I mumbled and held onto my stomach, "just a dream" I repeated, I looked next to me to find that the bed was empty, "Alice?" I called.

I noticed a note on my mirror so I got off the bed and read it;

_I had to leave for work, so if you happen to wake up before Edward gets there, stop stressing, he's coming._

_I'll call you later tonight._

_Love Alice x_

I scrunched the note up and chucked it in the bin then jumped back in bed. I had no intention of going to work today, I heard the door creak open, "Edward?" I called.

"It's me" he yelled back, I sighed and pulled the covers higher up my body.

He walked into my room and sat down on the bed next to me; "I missed you" he whispered and kissed the side of my head.

I rolled over away from him and mumbled a barely audible "me too."

"Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong?" He started to rub my back but I moved away from him.

"Nothing," I mumbled and he rolled his eyes, "what are you doing at uni today?" I wondered, changing the subject.

"Were getting our DNA samples done, it should be fun" he said confused at my question, but I guess getting Edward's DNA would be easier than I thought, but how would I get it from him without him noticing?

He pulled away from me, and looked at me firmly, "I'm guessing you're not ready for work" he assumed from looking at my pajamas.

I moved completely to the other side of the bed, "I'm not going to work today" I mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked as he moved to where I was.

I moved away from him again so I was in the middle of the bed, _you're not telling him! _I told myself, I took a deep breath, "nothing's wrong"

"Haven't we already discussed that I can read you better than anyone, and I know something's wrong, so spill it" he smiled.

I glared at him, "There's nothing wrong!"

"Yes there is"

"No there's not!" I yelled.

"I know there is, why won't you tell me?" he questioned, moving closer to me, but I again moved away from him.

"Because it's none of your business!" I yelled.

He stood at the end of my bed, "I'm your boyfriend, of course it's my business. Something has upset you and I want to know what it is. How can I be there for you if you don't tell me" he yelled back and looked away, I had seemed to have really upset him.

I groaned, I wanted so badly to tell him about the baby, but I promised myself I wouldn't say anything until I found out whose baby it was, "Maybe I don't want you here for me! Can you please just go!" I yelled.

He looked at me with shocked eyes "Bella, please…"

"Edward, I want to be alone right now. I love you… but please just go," I interrupted him sternly.

He didn't say anything just nodded once and then turned around and headed for the door. "I love you too," I heard him mumble before he slammed my bedroom door shut.

I flinched and curled up into a ball and began to cry.

I spent all day lying in bed thinking about what I was going to do. What if the baby wasn't Edwards? Would he still want me? What would Jacob do if he found out? I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone sit down beside me.

Too tired to even turn to look at the person I stayed facing away from them. I felt the person put their hand on my back and heard them sigh. _Alice, _I thought.

"Bella," she whispered, "how are you feeling?"

I mumbled something and turned to face her. She looked at me with sad eyes and brushed the hair that was stuck to my face. She then got up and walked to my bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and bringing it to me. I washed my face and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Edward called me. He sounded worried, said you two had a fight. What happened?"

"I didn't want to see him," I said angrily. Alice looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I thought you would have wanted to see him."

I groaned and crossed my arms, "No, Alice I didn't. I just wanted to be alone and I want to find out whose bloody baby this!"

Alice sighed and lied down next to me. I suddenly had this overwhelming feeling that I needed some comfort and not from Edward, I needed my best friend. As soon as Alice's head hit the pillow beside me I burst into tears and leaned my head against her shoulder.

Why did this happen to me? I just got my life back on track and now I'm knocked up and have no idea who the father is. Knowing my luck it won't be Edward's.

"I made an appointment for tomorrow morning. Depending on how far along you are they can do a DNA test, you just need to bring in a sample of the potential father."

I hiccupped and looked up at Alice giving her a watery smile, "Thank you for doing that."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Alice laughed softly.

I sighed and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I was so worn out from crying all day I was seconds away from falling asleep.

"Do you want me to stay here again?" Alice questioned.

Too tired to even speak I nodded my head, yes.

***

Sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office was excruciating. It felt like hours before they finally called my name. As soon as I heard it I jumped up and walked as quickly as I could with Alice trailing behind.

Sitting down in the seat next to the doctor I realized how nervous I was. Alice sat down next to me and put her hand on top of mine to comfort me.

"So, Isabella what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked me.

On instinct I replied "Its Bella. I think I might be pregnant." The doctor smiled at me and typed something into his computer.

"Well then, Bella, lets have a look."

He lead me over to a funny looking chair and gave me a hospital gown to change into and walked out of the room to let me change. Wanting to get this over as quickly as possible I changed into the gown in record timing.

I called the doctor back in and sat down in the chair. He smiled at me again and started the ultrasound.

He pointed to the screen, "you see that, that's a heart beat" he smiled, "You're definitely pregnant, about 8 or 9 weeks I'd say. Congratulations."

I looked at the screen with tears in my eyes. "When can I get a DNA test?" I asked

He looked at me confused from my questioned, "10 weeks is generally the ideal time but if you would like to know sooner, we can get one done this week. I just need a DNA sample from the father, it wont be as accurate as leaving it for another couple of weeks."

"How accurate will it be?" I asked.

"About ninety- eight percent"

That was good enough for me, I needed to find out who the father was and I couldn't keep avoiding Edward, it wasn't fair on him.

"Can I can a test done before the end of this week?" I asked.

"Hmm, yes we have an appointment for tomorrow afternoon if you'd like?"

"I'll take it." I said, now I just needed to get Edward's DNA.

***

Alice dropped me back at my apartment as left to go to work, so now I was pacing the in my living room trying to think exactly how I would get some of Edward's DNA. Then I remembered the vague conversation I had with Edward yesterday. He was doing some DNA thing for his course.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out the door to Edward's apartment. I used the key he had given me for the first time and walked inside. It was quiet, except for the soft sound of his shower running. I had five minutes tops to get some type of DNA.

Quietly walking further into his apartment I saw a plastic bag with three cotton swabs inside. I found another plastic bad next to it and opened it. Carefully I opened the bag with the cotton swabs and took one out. After putting it in the empty bag I looked towards the bathroom, I wanted run in there and tell Edward that I was sorry, but I couldn't not yet, I heard Edward angrily and then the shower stop, I grabbed the bag and raced out the door and back to my apartment.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

As soon as I got home from uni I went straight for the bathroom to have a shower. It had been a very boring morning; I don't even think I learnt anything today. All I could do was think about Bella. Something had upset her and whatever it was had to have happened during her night with Alice.

Whatever it was, it was driving me crazy. During the short break I had called Alice telling her about Bella's behaviour but she was no help. She just said she would check up on her after work and for me to keep my distance until Bella is ready to see me.

I groaned and punched the shower wall; I hated being kept in the dark. Why couldn't she tell me what happened? Doesn't she know that whatever it is I will always be there for her? I think I pretty much made that clear after what happened with Jacob.

The shower wasn't helping clear my mind so I turned it off and grabbed a towel. I needed to see her, even if it ends up with another fight, I wouldn't care. I just need to her. No she would tell me when she was ready.

Wrapping the towel around my waist I leaned against the basin and looked into the mirror. The evidence of no sleep made me look like some kind of vampire. I laughed at my thoughts and looked down, my knuckles were bleeding. I didn't realize I'd hit the wall that hard.

Walking into my room I quickly threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit. After bandaging up my hand I walked to my living room to watch TV. Maybe that will get my mind off Bella.

As I walked past the dinning table I noticed something odd. I went closer and looked at the DNA swabs I had done early for tomorrow's class. There was only two in the bag. That's weird I could have sworn there were three in there. Shrugging my shoulders I continued walking towards the couch.

After an hour of watching re-runs of some old sitcom I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go and see Bella. Grabbing my keys I walked out of my apartment and straight to Bella's. Quietly I opened her door and walked in and there she was. Standing in her kitchen looking as beautiful as ever, even though her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy obviously from crying and her clothes were way to big for her since they were mine, she still looked breathtaking.

Not wanting to startle her I cleared my throat and she instantly looked up at me with a look of fear that quickly turned to anger.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she hissed.

"I needed to see you. I'm going crazy without you, Bella."

She glared at me and I regretted coming here. It was obvious she still didn't want me around but I wasn't going to give up yet. If she didn't want to tell me what happened, I'd be okay with that. I'd still be here for her.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong. I just want to be here for you," I was practically begging for her to let me stay here. When she didn't say anything and just looked away from me I knew I had to give up. I couldn't force her or I would lose her. I started walking to her door when I felt her hand on my arm, stopping me.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you, at least not yet. But if you promise to not ask me about it, you can stay."

I couldn't help the small smile that formed at her words. It was better than nothing. "I promise," I whispered and cautiously leaned down to kiss her. I hesitated a bit before I saw her nod her head slightly. I crashed my lips against hers and pulled her closer to me. We both moaned into the kiss and her arms came up to rest around my neck.

All I could think about now was getting us to her bedroom. Her kisses were desperate and needy and I knew exactly what she needed. She needed to feel loved and cared for.

I pulled back from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers so we could both catch out breath. "I love you so much," I whispered against her lips.

"Show me," she whispered back.

Not wanting to waste any time with her I lifted her up and her legs instantly wrapped around my waist. I kissed her passionately and carried her to her bedroom. Without breaking the kissed I kicked open her door and put her on her bed, hovering over her.

Her hands left my neck and trailed down my arms. I felt her hand move over my bandaged hand and winced. She immediately pulled back and looked at me concerned.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Um… I hit a wall," I mumbled.

She looked at me confused, "why?"

"Just frustrated. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She opened her mouth to question me further but I stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Ask me later. I'm suppose to be showing you how much I love you, so let me."

She nodded and after pulling my shirt off, connected our lips for a kiss full of love.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

_Ring_……._Ring Ring_……_Ring Ring Ring_…..

I groaned and rolled over towards the object that was vibrating on my bed side table. I grabbed my phone at looked at the number; it was an unknown number. I looked over at Edward lying next me and smiled. It had been three days since he showed up at my apartment and we had amazing make up sex.

Since then he had been amazing and didn't question me at all for being distant with him. So I wouldn't wake him, I quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on before leaving my room to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I said once I was outside my room.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Leah Clearwater, I'm Dr. Burton's nurse. We have your DNA test result back concerning the paternity of your child." I held the phone tighter and looked at Edward sleeping, he looked so beautiful and so at peace with the world, if he wasn't the father everything would change.

I sighed, "Yes, was it a match?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but the DNA that you gave us wasn't a match. Whoever's DNA it was, they aren't the father"

The phone dropped from my hand. I looked at Edward again, how was I suppose to tell him about the baby, and how was I suppose to tell him he wasn't the father.

**Author note:**

**I know you guys are probably stressing right now, but calm down, it'll will all work out, maybe :P hehe.**

**Please tell me what you thought!!**

**And please tell me what you think is going to happen in future chapters, or what you want to happen, I'm very interested at what you guys think!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE**

**(and a faster update!!!!)**


	15. Late night out

**Hey readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I think it's the most I've gotten for a chapter :) **

**I know some of you didn't agree with Edward not being the father, but keep reading and you may change your mind, also life isn't perfect…and for Bella usually things don't go right.**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own twilight!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Fifteen**

'**Late night out'**

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

I quickly grabbed my phone from off the floor and looked back at Edward, how was I suppose to tell him about the baby, I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath, _everything's going to be alright,_ I told myself, even thought I knew I was lying.

I took a few steps closer towards the bed, "Bella" I heard him mumble, I looked up thinking that he was awake, but I found him cuddling a pillow, "Bella" he smiled.

He looked so happy, and that's because we're happy, if I told him, he would probably freak out and leave me, and that would make us both alone and miserable.

But If I didn't tell him, and when I would start showing, he would get mad at me for not saying anything, and then he would find out that he's not the father and get even more mad than when he would be from me telling him straight away.

So I would tell him, just not now, I would wait until I spoke to Jake and knew that he wouldn't have anything to do with this child. I was defiantly not going to raise this child with him, even if Edward left me, I would rather raise it on my own.

And even it I tried to raise the baby with Jacob, it wouldn't work. When I tell him, I'm going to say that I don't need anything from him, and that he will never be hearing from me again, I'm going to tell him to never make contact with my child and to never talk to me again. I wasn't sure what would happen next, but I had to say it to him, regardless.

I shook my head and tried to get the baby off my mind for a while, I decided to make Edward breakfast in bed, if I was going to tell him, I may as well show him that I cared for him.

I remembered him telling me that he loved having peanut butter and jelly on toast for breakfast, so I decided to make that.

When I was finished, I put the toast on a tray, I poured him a hot cup of coffee and walked back into my bedroom. When I walked, to my surprise Edward was awake and was looking at his phone.

He looked up at the sound of my entrance and smiled, "There you are."

"Miss me?" I asked him amused.

He chuckled and nodded. I walked towards the bed and he saw what was in my hands, "What's all this" he said looking at the tray closely.

I climbed onto the bed and placed it next to him, "Breakfast in bed" I smiled.

He looked at me with shocked eyes, then he began laughing and he rolled his eyes, "What have you done now?"

I looked at him confused, "I haven't done anything, I just wanted to do something nice" I grumbled and looked away.

As I started to get off the bed he grabbed my hand to stop me, "I was kidding, this is very kind of you, thank you," he smiled and leaned closer so he could kiss me.

"Your more than welcome" I giggled and pulled away, "if this is the response I'm going to get, I might cook for you more often" I smiled.

He chuckled and took a bite out of the toast, "So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked laying back on the pillow next to him.

"Well I just got a text message from my brother, Emmett, and he said that he's in town, and that he wants to catch up"

I laughed, "Is that the same brother that slept with three girls in the same night?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yep, that's the one"

"Well, I'd love to met him then and he's more than welcomed to come stay here if he needs a place?" I suggested.

"Thanks for the offer but I think he'll just crash at mine"

"Oh right, I forgot you lived down the hall" I rolled my eyes at my sarcasm.

"Well, I basically live here now, I spend almost every night here" he winked at me, "I may as well sell my apartment and move in" he laughed.

I looked up at him with curious eyes; did he just ask to move into my apartment? If he did, I would say yes in a heartbeat, but I couldn't, not right now, if I was going to tell him about the baby soon, he might leave, so instead of saying anything I laughed.

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

When I was finished with breakfast I had to go back to my apartment and set up a bed for Emmett, Bella offered to help, but I told her not to worry, she needed to relax.

Emmett called a few minutes after I left Bella's.

"Dude, we have to go out tonight," he demanded.

"Why?" I questioned, I definitely wasn't in the mood to go clubbing.

"Because it's New York! The city that never sleeps!" he protested.

I groaned, "Fine, but were not staying out too late. Bella is kind of going through a hard time at the moment, and I need to be there for her"

"Then why doesn't she just come with us?" he suggested.

"I don't know…"

"Look, we'll drink, dance and have a great time, I'm sure she'll love to come"

"Bella's not twenty-one" I pointed out.

"Geez…you and I will drink then" I could hear him roll his eyes, "look, I'm around the corner from your apartment, I'll see you in a minute"

"Alright" I said and hung up.

I sighed and shook my head, how did my brother just convince me to go out, which was something I _never _did.

A heard a faint knock on the door, _that was quick_, I thought while walking towards the door.

To my surprise it was Bella, "Hello" I smiled and motioned for her to come in.

"Hi" she didn't look at me as she walked inside, I shut the door behind her.

She slowly turned around to face me, she looked upset, "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked taking a few steps towards her.

She put her hands through her hand and took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something"

"Alright?"

"Promise me you wont get mad, okay?" she asked.

I laughed, "How could I be mad at you?"

"Just promise," she whispered and looked up at me.

I pulled her closer towards me and wrapped my arms around her, "I promise" I whispered and kissed her hair.

She took another deep breath, "okay…I know this is going to be a mouthful to hear, but just listen…I'm Pr –"

_Bang…bang bang…bang._

I groaned, "Sorry, that's Emmet" I said letting go her in my arms and opening the door.

Emmett came matching in holding a suitcase, "Edward" he smiled and attacked me with a hug.

"Um…can't breath" I chocked.

"Oh sorry…" he let go and looked over at Bella who was standing awkwardly beside me, "you must be Bella" he assumed.

"Yes" she smiled slightly, but it never reached her eyes. Whatever she was going to tell me was important, it might have been that thing she wouldn't tell me the other day and Emmett ruined it.

"Well it's nice to met you" he smiled and hugged her, luckily lightly.

He let go of her and looked around the apartment for a moment, "so… this is where you live?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness, "yep, this is what I can afford" I smiled at Bella; she knew the real reason was because she lived down the hall, she blushed slightly and looked away.

"Well it's a good thing your becoming a doctor, then you can buy some penthouse sweet" he grinned at me while putting his suitcase down, "So whose ready to party?"

Bella looked up at me with confused eyes.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

I really wasn't in the mood to go out, but Edward wanted me to come and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before I told him about the pregnancy.

I was going to tell him this morning but Emmett had interrupted me.

I sighed as I put on my only going out dress on, which was black and blue, I grabbed my favourite black heels and check myself in the mirror for a moment, I looked at my stomach, I had the smallest bump, nothing that was noticeable to anyone else, but I noticed it.

I put some mascara on and some eye shadow, I couldn't be bothered to put anything else on.

When I went to grab my purse I saw myself in the mirror, I guess I was decent enough to go out.

_Knock…knock knock…_

I took a deep breath before I opened the door for Edward; I was surprise to see him in black skinnies and a dark blue collard shirt. I raised my eyebrow, "Since when do you wear nice clothes?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "If you don't like them, I can go get changed if you like," he suggested and started walking away.

I grabbed his hand, "don't be ridiculous, I love them" I smiled and kissed his check.

He held onto my hand a little tighter, "so where's Emmett?" I asked looking around.

"Right here" Emmett put his arms around Edward's shoulders, "lets go" he smiled.

We decided to go to the 'pink elephant', it wasn't one of my favourites but they did play good music.

Once we were inside Emmett went to get us some drinks - I only asked for a lemonade, dude to my pregnancy - while Edward and I tried to find some chairs to sit on.

The club was completely packed; it was hard to move through all the people but someone how we manage.

A few moments later Emmett came threw the crowd and sat down, he handed Edward a beer and me a cocktail, "I asked for a lemonade" I yelled so Emmett could hear me over the loud music.

"I know" he grinned back.

"Then why did you get me this?" I questioned.

"Because you should have fun" he smiled at me, but I didn't smiled back, he shrugged, got up, "Well you two are boring" and headed to the dance floor.

I couldn't drink this, not only was I underage – which I wouldn't really care about if this would have been a few weeks ago – but I was pregnant.

Edward saw that this had somehow upset me, "Do you want me to get you another drink?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head, and pretended to listen to the song that was now playing. "So what was that thing you wanted to tell me before?" he asked moving closer to me.

"It was nothing" I lied, and looked over at Emmett who was dancing with a tall girl with blonde hair.

"Didn't sound like nothing..." Edward protested.

It looked like Edward wasn't going to let this go.

A new song started so I got up, "let's dance" I smiled.

He pursed his lips, knowing I was trying to avoid his questions, but he got up as well and walked me to the dance floor.

He pulled me close to his body as we moved to the music.

"You know this song reminds me of you" he grinned at me.

I listened to the music carefully;

'_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighbour hood hoe _

_I'm trying find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…_

_The way that booty movin I can't take no more_

_Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up close_

_I'm trying find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…_

_Dam girl!_

_Dam whose a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch'_

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Very funny"

He chuckle and spun me around, I held onto him tightly, wishing this moment would last forever.

_Buzz…buzz…_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, _Alice._

I smiled and click answer, "Hey Alice!" I yelled.

"Where are you?!" she yelled back.

"Pink Elephant, hold on I'll go outside" I said and started moving away, Edward grabbed hold of me and held onto my hips, trying to make me dance, I pushed him away, "I'll be back in a minute, it's Alice," I said to Edward.

Once I was outside I put the phone to my ear again, "Okay I'm outside, what's up?" I asked.

"Um…not much, I was just wondering if the doctor has called yet to tell you if Edward's the father?"

"Yeah, they called this morning" I breathed.

"What did they say?" she questioned.

I took a deep breath, "He's not the father" I could feel the tears streaming down my cheek, this was the first time I'd said it aloud and it sounded even worse than hearing it.

"Aww Bella, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine" she assured me but I knew she didn't even know that herself, "Have you told him yet?" she questioned.

"Of coarse not!" I yelled.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"How the hell am I suppose to tell him! It's not like I can just go up to him and be like, '_Hey Edward, Guess what? I'm pregnant and you're not the father!'"_

"You're what?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned around to find Edward looking at me with shocked eyes. _Crap!_

**Author's note:**

**Omg! Edward knows about the baby!!**

**Sorry the chapter wasn't that long, but I'll try make the next one longer!**

**PLEASE tell me what you thought!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.s special thanks to Boose08 (my beta) she's fabulous!**

**Xxx bec.**


	16. Forgiveness

**Hey Beautiful readers!! :P**

**Loving these reviews, KEEP THEM COMING!!! :)**

**My disclaimer****: ****I do NOT own twilight!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter sixteen**

'_**Forgiveness'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella**_

This could not be happening; Edward did not just over hear my conversation with Alice. It had to be a dream but for the first time in awhile, it wasn't. This was my worst nightmare, and it was a hundred percent reality.

I could vaguely hear Alice yelling my name through the phone, trying to get my attention. All I could focus on was Edward. He had a look of shock on his face. I closed my phone; I'd deal with Alice later.

"Is that…" he closed his eyes and shook his head. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, "is that true?" he said barely above a whisper.

I nodded my head, yes, and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," I mumbled and bravely looked back up at him. He looked back at me with pain filled eyes. I could see tears starting to form and all I wanted to do was run to him, hold him and tell him 'everything will be okay'. But I stayed glued to the ground; I didn't want to do more harm then good.

He turned away from me and started to pace. He ran his hands through his hair and started mumbling incoherently. Suddenly he stopped his pacing and mumbling and looked back at me. All of a sudden a wave of relief rushed over me, a look of pure unadulterated love was radiating from his face to mine.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer; he rested his forehead against my own and kissed me softly. "I don't care," he said against my lips and kissed me again. "I don't care if I'm not the biological father, I'll be the father. I'm not leaving you."

I smiled and pulled him even closer. "Edward…you don't have to -" I hesitated; I would never ask that from him.

"I'm being serious Bella, I _will _be the father that child" he pause, "_our _child" he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smile with my lips, "I love you, too"

A few breathtaking moments later he pulled away, "It's Jacob's isn't it?" he questioned, a hint of anger in his voice. I nodded and looked away from him. Why did he still want me? I was pregnant with a rape baby and he still wanted to be with me.

"I'll kill him." He growled.

"No, Edward, don't. My baby needs you. I need you. So no doing anything stupid," I said sternly.

"Fine," he huffed and nuzzled his face into my neck. "Come on, I'll take you home," he said holding my hand and pulling me towards his car.

***

Waking up the next morning I sighed and rolled over. When my head hit an empty pillow rather than Edward's chest I quickly sat up. He was gone; I knew last night was too good to be true. He changed his mind; he didn't want me and my bastard child.

I was about to get up when I noticed a piece of paper on Edward's pillow. I picked it up and smiled at his elegant handwriting;

_My Beautiful Bella, _

_I'm so sorry you had to wake up without me, Emmett has a major Hangover and ordered me back to my place to 'play doctor' (his words not mine). He won't let me leave so I'll be with him all day. I'll see you tonight. I love you more than you can comprehend._

_And I was being one-hundred percent serious last night, I'm going to be there for you the whole way._

_Edward._

I smiled and got up to take a shower. There was one thing I needed to get out of the way, telling Jacob. I needed to make sure he would have nothing to do with this baby. I needed him out of my life; going to Jacob's on my own would be a death wish. I needed reinforcement. I needed Alice.

After my shower I called Alice. Thankfully she was free today, even though she thought I was being a complete idiot, she was happy to come with me for support. I would need all the support I could get.

An hour later, Alice and I were on our way to Jacob's. The drive was quiet, I was too nervous to talk. What would Jacob do? Would he try to hurt me? Maybe Alice wasn't enough, what if she got hurt to?

When we reached Jacob's apartment, I instantly froze in my seat. I couldn't do this, I wasn't strong enough. What if my dream came true? He'd kill me, what the hell was I think coming here. Was I suicidal? I was forced out of my thoughts by Alice shaking me lightly and looking at me concerned.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I can't do this Alice," I whispered.

"You can, Bella. I know you can and I'll be right there with you."

At that Alice got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door. She put her hand out and I hesitantly took it. She pulled me out and looped her arm with mine slowly walking me towards the door. Now I was freaking out, _please don't be home_ I thought.

Alice rang the doorbell and I started shaking. What felt like hours later but was only a few minutes, Jacob answered the door in nothing but his sweat pants. If I wasn't with Edward and Jacob hadn't been an abusive boyfriend I would have been turned on by his beautifully sculptured body, but I wasn't, seeing him made me feel sick to the core.

"What the hell do you want? Did Edward finally come to his senses and dump your sorry ass?" he sneered. "Come back for more? Oh and you brought a friend, this should be fun," he continued licking his lips. I think I just threw up a little. Alice tightened her grip on me letting me know she was still right here.

"Can we come in? Bella has something she needs to tell you," Alice said; completely ignoring his earlier comment. He just shrugged and moved out of the way so we could walk in. I shivered as I entered his apartment. I had a lot of bad memories here; I had to get this over and done with, quickly.

"So Bella," Jacob said sweetly as he sat down on his couch and motioned for us to sit down as well. Alice nodded and sat down pulling me down with her. "What do you need to tell me," he continued and winked at Alice. I saw Alice cringe and held back a giggle.

"Um, I… um…" I stuttered, this was so much harder than I thought.

"Spit it out," he said clearly annoyed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, no going back now. "I'm p-pregnant," I mumbled. Opening my eyes I looked at Jacob, he looked angry, really angry.

"Whose is it?" he spat standing up and walking over to me. I cowered and moved closer to Alice. "Well?" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me up to his level. I said nothing; I was too shocked and scared to speak.

"Answer me!" he yelled and pushed me to the floor. Alice got up and stood in front of me, protecting me. If I wasn't scared to death, the image in front of me would have made me laugh, tiny Alice standing up to Jacob. I would laugh about it later, if I wasn't dead, that is.

"Don't touch her!" Alice yelled.

Jacob laughed and stepped closer to Alice in an intimidating stance. Alice however didn't move an inch; she stayed standing straight glaring at Jacob. "What are you going to do about it?" he spat.

Alice said nothing and took a step back. "That's what I thought," he said. Jacob turned back to me and grabbed my arm again pulling me up. "Tell me whose it is!" he demanded.

"Yours," I finally whispered.

He let go of me and I fell back onto the floor. He was about to kick me in the stomach when Alice somehow stopped him. That girl had some serious strength for her size. "I said don't touch her!" she said again.

"Get rid of it," he demanded.

"No," I whispered. Jacob laughed and sat back down on the other couch. "Edward wants it, I want it. I'm keeping it."

"Oh isn't that precious, Edward wants it? That's a load of bullshit, Bella. He tells you that now but when you actually have the thing, he'll see it differently. It's a rape baby," he sneered.

"He doesn't care, I don't care," I whimpered getting up off the floor and walking towards the door, Alice following me. When I got to the door I felt a rough hand grab my arm and spin me around; a hard body pinning me to the wall.

"If you don't get rid of it, I'll find you and get rid of it myself. You can't hide from me," he said in a dangerously low voice. He pushed off me and opened the door.

"See you around," he said and winked before pushing us out the door. As soon as the door closed I ran to Alice's car. I needed to get away from him. When I got to her car I fell to the ground and let the tears that had been threatening to fall free.

Alice ran after me and slid down beside me wrapping her arms around me. "Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay," she whispered, soothingly rubbing my back.

***

Sometime during my hysterical outburst, Alice had helped me into the car and drove me home. She had taken me back to her apartment so I could compose myself before I saw Edward. The last thing I needed was Edward finding out about my 'visit' to Jacob's and going after him. My baby needed a father and if Edward killed the biological one, it wouldn't have one at all.

Two hours later I had finally calmed down and had composed myself enough to face Edward. Alice dropped me home saying she'd call me later to check up on me. She really was a great friend; I have no idea what I would do with out her.

Exhausted after my emotional whirlwind type of day all I wanted to do was crawl into bed and cuddle with Edward but when I opened my door I gasped in surprise. The whole apartment was filled with candles and something amazing was cooking.

I closed the door and chucked my keys on the counter, "Edward?" I called out cautiously. I walked further into the apartment and smiled when I saw Edward in the kitchen, dishing up dinner. I cleared my throat - which made Edward look up. He smiled, "Oh hey honey, I didn't hear you come in."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Okay what have you done?" I teased. He chuckled and motioned for me to come sit next to him. "Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you" he repeated my words from yesterday morning, I will admit he made my peanut butter and jelly on toast look like a couple of tick-tacks, with his meal. "Come and sit." He smiled.

I sat down and pushed my chair in, "what's the special occasion?" I questioned.

"All in good time" he mused, "eat!" he encouraged.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my knife and fork, I had never tried Edward's cooking before, maybe I might find something that's he not good at.

I picked up a piece of chicken and popped it in my mouth. _Wow!_

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it" I smiled and he grinned back; so much for finding something Edward wasn't good at, he was officially good at everything.

When I scraped the last bit of food off the plate I passed it to Edward's awaiting hand, "sorry" I mumbled, "it's just I'm always hungry for some reason!" I complained

Edward looked at me weirdly, "I wonder why…" he muttered in sarcasm.

I giggled and held my stomach – it was so full -, he looked down at my hands, "May I?" he whispered.

"Of course!" I said grabbing his hands and placing them on my stomach.

He leaned in closer and lifted my shirt kissing my stomach lightly, "there's something I need to ask you" he mused.

"Fire away" I said while closing my eyes and leaning back on the chair.

He held my hands in his as he kissed me in the middle of my palm, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do" I smiled, "I love you, too"

"Well… if you love me, could you do something for me" he asked.

"Anything" I mused.

I heard him take a deep breath; I suddenly felt an object in my hands.

I opened my eyes to find a small black box, I looked up at Edward in confusion, – who was kneeling on one knee – he was grinning at me, "what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Will you marry me?" he smiled and opened the black box, show me a beautiful diamond ring.

**Author's note:**

**DON'T KILL ME FOR STOPPING IT THERE!!!**

**You know how I love leaving the chapter with a cliffy ;)**

**PLEASE!!! Tell me what you thought, will Bella say yes? Is Jacob an asshole? Is Alice the bestest friend that has ever lived?**

**Review's are my inspiration :)**

**And you guys know, the more reviews, the faster the update :)**

**Also, boose08 is officially my co-writer!! (she just posted a new story called, 'in my own time', link: .net/s/5426470/1/In_My_Own_Time) check it out!**

**- Bec.**


	17. Engagment

**HEY READERS!!**

**WOW! Your reviews are just awesome! pleasssse keep them coming! :D**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Twilight!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

'_**Engagement'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella**_

"_Will you marry me?" he said and opened the black box, showing me a diamond ring._

I looked at him with my mouth hung open, was this some kind of joke? Why would Edward want to marry me? Me, the woman whose been raped and is pregnant from that rape. Want kind of person would want me?

"Bella?" Edward questioned, anxious.

"Why?" was the only thing I could mange to say aloud.

He looked at me confused; "Because I love you…and we're having a child together" he smiled and touched my stomach gently.

"I know you do, but we don't have to get _married_ because we're having a child. It's the twenty-first century for Christ sake!" I shuttered at the thought of Edward just doing this for the child's sake, marriage was about love, not children.

"Is that what you think? That I'm asking you to marry me _because of the baby_?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Well… aren't you? Edward we haven't been together that long, how are you_ so_ sure that I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Edward suddenly looked at me with a smile on his face, "Because I know what I want and I want you. I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you every morning, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want you to be my wife. I know we haven't been together for long but I love you and you make me so unbelievably happy! I don't want to marry you because of the baby, I want to marry you because of you!"

A smile formed at the corner of my lips, but quickly faded as I realize the truth, "why now though? If it's not about the baby then what's the rush? It's not like you were going to propose to me before I told you about the baby…" I stated, and I knew I was right, he may think he wanted to marry me for me, but he was wrong.

He thought for a moment, obviously my question had taken him by surprise, "Bella…I grew up in a family were it was…" he tried to think of the right word, "_responsible,_ that in a situation like this, marriage was the right thing to do" he tried to smile at his words but even he knew that it wasn't the best option for this _situation._

I laughed aloud, "well I grew up in a family were divorce was a common thing to happen with people who rushed into marriage. I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, but Edward be reasonable, I'm not even twenty-one, I'm having a rape baby, "he flinched at the word, "and we've only known each other for a couple of months"

"Well all I know is that I love you more than words can describe and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he paused for a moment, "wait, didn't you just say you wanted to marry me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but –" he put his finger on my lips to silence me.

"That's all I needed to hear" he grinned and replaced his finger with his lips.

I groaned, I couldn't believe he twisted my words up. It's not that I didn't want to marry Edward; he was not only the love of my life but the one who had saved me from Jacob, but _marriage_? My parents had divorced after only three months of being married, and I was the reason they got married, I had always told myself that would never happen in my life, but maybe it could be different, Edward was different.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, "Fine you win" he kissed me with more passion and wrapped his arms around me, "we'll get married…" he kissed down my neck, "After the baby is born" I grinned as he pulled away from my neck and looked at me with a frown, "don't give me that look, you're the one that went around twisting my words up, so I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine, Mr. 'I want to marry you for you'" I repeated his words from earlier, he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous"

I stood up, "no, your being ridiculous! You're wanting to marry me because I'm having a baby, and that baby isn't even yours!"

He stood up to protest, "actually..."

I pushed him back down into the chair, "okay what ever…you want to marry me for me…blah blah blah!" I mumbled and walked away, heading for my bedroom.

Edward followed me down the hall, "does this mean you don't want to marry me?" he asked, sound deeply upset.

I groaned, "No, I do" I tried to force on my smile so he'd believe me.

"Doesn't seem like it…" he pouted and climbed onto my bed.

I rolled my eyes, "fine, I'll prove it to you" he crossed his arms and looked up at me, curious.

I pulled out my phone and found Alice's number; I glared at him as I put the phone to my ear, "Bella?" Alice said.

"I'm engaged" I mumbled.

"WHAT!" she screamed and I held the phone father away from my ear, "Bella! He proposed!! I knew it he would! Is the ring beautiful?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really seen it yet," I answered; I was too busy discussing about the marriage that I didn't even look at the ring.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you later…I've got to go" I drifted off.

"Call me tomorrow!" she yelled before I hung up the phone.

I climbed onto the bed next to Edward, "Do you believe me now?" I grumbled.

He brushed a lose hair behind my ear, "nope"

"Then what would convince you?" I questioned glaring at him.

He once again he pulled out the black box, the ring glittered in the light, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen! It was like last time I saw it, I was frightened so I didn't actually look at it properly, but seeing it now, it made me _want _to marry him. "If you wore it?" he looked up at me, a smiled forming at his cheeks.

I took a deep breath and held out my hand; it was shaking slightly.

He took my hand in his and slid the ring onto my third finger; he kissed each of my fingers softly and then kissed the top of the ring, "do you like it?" he asked.

"How could I not, its beautiful" I smiled and kissed him.

"It was my grandmothers" he looked down at the ring again, "she gave it to me before she pasted away" he mused and sighed, "she told me to give it to the girl who I will love for the rest of my life"

He looked up at me, "I guess I followed her wishes" I didn't know how it happened, but I was crying.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Nothing…" I held onto him tighter, "it's just, I never thought everything could turn out so right…you are just soo," I tired to find the right word, "_Perfect. _I guess I just don't know how to react to stuff like this, Nobody has ever cared for me more than you do" I twined our fingers together, "I love you and I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you"

A smiled formed on his lips, he leaned closer towards me, our lips just an inch apart, "thank you for saying that" he said and his lips bushed along my jaw, he kissed down my neck, "I will away's be here for you" he whispered in the hollow of my throat.

I moaned and grabbed his hair pulling his face back to my own. I kissed him with everything I had, trying to convey all my feelings for him into this one kiss. I pulled back when I needed to breath or I'd pass out and whispered against his lips "make love to me, Edward."

I watched through lowered lashes as Edward ran his thumb over my cheek. I held onto his shoulders and pulled him back with me as I laid down on the bed. Edward made sure to land just to my left, not wanting to place his entire weight on me. He kissed my lips before attacking my neck again; his hands wandering aimlessly around my body. He lifted my shirt and pulled it up over my head, I followed and pulled his from his body.

I closed my eyes in contentment; trying to focus only on Edward and not on the stress of the baby or the conversation with Jacob earlier today. But as Edward's lips finally made their way to my chest, the stress started to fade and I began to react to the sensations of Edward's touch.

I threaded my fingers into his hair as he kissed a pathway to the outline of my bra. My body tingled when his hand curved around my back, feeling for the bra strap that was causing his kisses to be obstructed. The strap popped open and the article of clothing loosened around my chest.

"You're gorgeous." Edward whispered against my lips. I tried to bite back a giggle when his lips reached my stomach and his fingers caressed my sides, tickling me slightly.

"What?" He lifted his head; breathless and confused. I lowered my eyes to look at him, biting my lip softly as he raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't bode well for me if you start laughing, you know…"

"Oh, you're adorable!" I reached down, placing my hands on his cheeks and gesturing for him to move back up my body. "You just tickled me." I explained as his face hovered over my own, our bare chests pressing against each other's.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my lips softly. He suddenly pulled back abruptly and sat up next to me. "Condom," he mumbled and this time I couldn't help but laugh he looked at me confused. I sat up next to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Edward, you don't need one. I can't get knocked up twice," I mused.

Edward chuckled and let me pull him back to me. I kissed him again, letting my hands run over him again and again; knowing I'd never get tired of touching him.

"Wait!" he said abruptly.

"What?" I asked, confused, while letting go of his hair.

"The night I came back from Forks, We made love" he winked at me.

I laughed aloud, "Thanks captain obvious"

"No…we didn't use a condom that night" he smiled.

I could see where he was going with this, "I'm sorry Edward but it's not yours"

"How do you know that, why did you automatically think that it's Jacob's!" he said pulling away and getting off the bed.

I reached out for him, "I didn't, but I didn't automatically think that is was your either, I didn't know!"

"Then how do you know it's his?" he hissed.

"I went to the doctor…" I muttered.

"And how did you found out it wasn't mine?" he questioned.

"I got your DNA" I mumbled and looked away.

He turned around and climbed back on my bed, "how?"

"I stole it from your room"

"Oh…okay" he sighed and looked away, but shrugged, "I guess that's where my third sample went" he rolled his eyes and laughed, I could see the fight was over, "so where were we before I rudely interrupted?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think right about here" I smiled and climbed onto his stomach, his lips quickly found mine.

Edward tried to push me back against the bed but I fought back; the corners of my mouth turning into a small smile against his lips as my hands reached his trousers and I quickly unbuttoned them, pulling down the zipper.

He grunted into my mouth and pushed me backwards, this time succeeding, lying on top of me as my hands started to push down his trousers and boxer shorts. His fingers hooked into my panties and slowly pulled them down my legs as he took in every inch of my body, I still couldn't believe that Edward still wanted me after everything that had happened.

Passions erupted violently and Edward buried his face into my hair; feelings of love bursting at the seams as we held each other with all the adoration in the world. "I love you…" He grunted into my neck. He lifted his face from my neck and put his forehead against my own, opening his eyes and looking at me with pure love and lust. "Bella…" He breathed my name again and again.

I brushed back the large bangs of hair that were stuck to his forehead and kissed him again. "Don't stop…" I begged. And he didn't. Our cries of pleasure filled the room until finally Edward collapsed on top of my breathless body, never wanting to let go.

"I love you" I gasped my affection beneath him.

"_Hearts that shine like moonlight bliss, Our souls are connected as we share a kiss, A love defined and all so rare,  No other love in the world can compare, To the love we have each time we talk, It even shows in the way we walk, We wear it as though it is a mask, When each day we know it is a task, To love each other and to hold, Even when our future is left untold, A loved defined and all so rare, No other love in the world can compare" _Edward whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek, "I love you, too"

**Author's note:**

**Yes, tonight there was not a cliffy! Sorry to disappoint! But it was a lemon ;) and they're engaged!!! :D**

**And no I didn't write that poem, (I wish I did!), it was written by – from the source – miss Thang? ahaha**

**Please tell me what you thought!!**

**What do you think going to happen in future??**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!!!! And a faster update!!! ;)**

**Specials thanks to boose8! My co-writer! She did a wonderful job fixing up everything and adding her own style to my words :) **

**- Bec xx**


	18. Misread

**HEY READERS!**

**Your reviews gave me an idea…please don't hate me if you don't like it, IM SORRY!!**

**My disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Twilight!!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

'_**Misread'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Hi, I'm Bella and I will be you server today, would you like some drinks to start you off?" I asked the young couple at table three.

"Two cokes would be nice" the boy smiled.

I nodded, "coming right up" I said and headed towards the bar.

I noticed Angela at the corner of my eye walking towards me, "Bella, what are you still doing here, your shift ended ten minutes ago," she stated.

"I know, Just let me get these drinks to table three and I'll go" I answered.

"I'll do it" she demanded and nudged me out of the bar, "by the way your boyfriends outside waiting for you, he seems really mad for some reason. So hurry up!" she pushed me closer towards the entrance.

"Alright, alright!" I grumbled moving away from her touch, "why is he mad?" I questioned; confused.

"I don't know," she groaned.

"Oh okay, well the couple over there" I pointed to the young couple, "don't forget their drinks" I said and walked out the door.

"Alright, Have fun" she said and shut the door.

I shook my head at her stressfulness and looked around for Edward, I found him leaning against a brick wall next to the entrance stairs, he was muttering something to himself and he looked upset.

I slowly walked down the stairs and cautiously walked towards him, "Hello…" A small smile rose upon my cheeks.

He looked up and grinned, "what?" I questioned, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing, it's just you make me happy" he kissed the top of my head.

I laughed, "All I said was 'Hello,'" I muttered.

"Exactly" he mused.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up on my toes so I could reach his lips, he smiled and bent down to kiss me.

He pulled away and held my hand, leading me down the street, "Angela said that you looked mad or upset before, why's that?" I questioned a few moments later.

"I got my assessment results back today," he grumbled.

"Is that the one about the DNA thingy?" I asked; trying to be helpful, even though I wasn't listening to him when he tried to explain it.

He looked at me, as if he knew what I was thinking, dam he knew me too well, "Yes, Mr Banner reordered our DNA and for the assessment we had to get our DNA our self's, so he compare both results to see if they were a match" he sighed.

"And…"

"And, my results didn't match his" he grumbled, "I don't get it though, I thought I did everything right!" he muttered.

"If you're really that worried about it, can't you just ask him if you can retake the test?" I asked.

He stopped walking and turned to face me, he thought for a moment "Bella you're a genius!" he grinned as his eyes lit up.

"Well I do try…" I mused smiling.

"I'll call Mr Banner and ask him if I can redo the test" he said and pulled out his phone, a short moment later he put it to his ear.

"Yes, Mr Banner! I was just wondering if I could redo my assessment…Really? That would be great!" he winked at me, "I could probably be there in about…" he looked down at his watch, "twenty minutes" he nodded once, "perfect, thank you so much" he hung up the phone and hugged me, "Thanks"

I softly patted his back, "You're welcome?" I said confused, all I did was suggest to call him, "Why is it so important anyway?"

"It's like a tenth of my grade," he stated.

"That's not so bad, I mean…you could still pass your course…" I answered.

"Bella, I failed, I didn't even get one thing right" he said with an expressionless face.

"Oh, right" I mumbled.

"Yeah. I've got to get there now…Will you be okay to walk home by yourself?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I don't have that much bad luck, Edward" he looked at me wary, "I've got to stop by the shop anyway, so if anything bad happens to me, there'll be lots of witness's"

"Alright, good. I'll probably be finished in an hour, so after I'll have a shower and clean up all the mess Emmett left when he departed this morning, then I'll come over" he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Just go already, and pass that test!" I demanded.

He smiled and kissed me cheek, "I'll try be as quick as possible" he said and walked towards the road, "taxi!" he yelled.

***

I held the basket in my right arm and the grocery list in my left, I took one long look at the store and had already started to feel nervous, it had been months since I'd stepped into a supermarket; I really did try to avoid it, so Alice usually bought all my food.

I slowly stepped into the first isle; it was for sanitarily items, I looked down at the first item on the list; Carrots. I looked around again; I guess it's not in this isle…

When I had finally found the vegetable section, I couldn't find the bags to put the carrots in, I groaned and headed towards one of the front counters, I needed some assistance.

As I rounded the corner I saw a dark skinned familiar face, I quickly walked into the closest isle and stared at Jacob through the hole in the shelf, he was waiting in line to buy some milk.

_Since when did he go food shopping?_ Was all I could think about when I first saw him but as I continued to watch him I knew I had to hide, he couldn't see me, _'__If you don't get rid of it, I'll find you and get rid of it myself. You can't hide from me,'_ a shiver ran down my spine as I thought of his words from the other week.

I pulled out my phone and found Alice's number, after three rings she finally answered, "Bella?"

"Alice, I'm at the supermarket and Jake's here" I whispered.

"Can he see you?" she questioned.

"I don't think so, I'm kind of hiding behind a shelf"

I heard a small giggle, but she stopped; knowing I was scared to death, "Don't worry, Bella, he can't hurt you, there are way too many witness's" she stated.

"If he see's me, he'll talk to me about the baby and know that I haven't gotten rid of it, Alice, so what do I do?" I asked.

"Okay, put your hair in front of your face and walk out the door, you can't make it obvious… so just look the other way and walk forward" I did what she suggested and started walking towards to front door.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call, I wasn't sure if it was his but I wasn't risking it, I continued to walk out the door.

"Bella!" the voice was closer this time, I started running as fast as I could down the busy street, "Wait up!" he yelled, It was Jacob.

"Stay away from me" I yelled behind me back.

He grabbed my arm to stop me, "Did you take care of the problem?" he asked, breathless.

"It's none of your business," I yelled.

He held my arm tighter, "You're not keeping it!" he whispered.

I glared at him in the eyes, "Yes I am," I hissed through my teeth.

I don't know how it happened but he loosened his hold on me, obviously shocked at my outburst. I took this as an opportunity to escape; I pushed him away from me and ran down the street towards my apartment, not once looking back.

"Bella what's happening!" Alice demanded; sounding worried.

I stopped running when I was in my street, "Can you meet me at my apartment?" I asked, breathless.

"I'm on my way"

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

I quickly turned the tap off and wrapped the towel around my waist, I walked into my bedroom and turned the light on, I sat on the end of my bed and sighed. I needed to know what the results of the DNA assessment were…

After I finished the test in class the first time, I had bumped into Mike Newton – my lab partner, which had caused us to both drop our samples…So there was a chance that I could have taken home the wrong DNA.

As soon as I found out I had failed, it never occurred to me that I would have picked up the wrong sample but I knew I did everything right, so there was a possibility that when Bella came into my room and stole the DNA, that it wasn't mine. Which means she had taken the wrong DNA to the doctor, which means I could be the father of her child.

I took a deep breath, I was getting a head of myself…I still couldn't be the father, I shouldn't have hope…

I shook my head and got off the bed, I threw on jeans and a t-shirt. I locked my front door, trying to ignore the junk lying every where – curtsey of Emmett -and walked down the hallway to Bella's apartment, I needed to see her.

_Knock…Knock…._

To my surprise Alice answered the door, she poked her head out first, checking who it was, "Oh, Just you Edward" she smiled and stood up straight so she could let me in.

I looked around the apartment; Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Bella?" I asked turning back to face her.

"In bed… crying," she sighed.

"What happened?" I questioned walking towards her bedroom.

"She ran into Jacob today…" she said cautiously.

I stopped walking and turned to face her, "What did he say?" I asked.

"He asked her if she'd gotten rid of the baby yet…"

"How does he know about the baby?"

Alice paused for a moment, "I thought Bella would have told you…" she assumed.

"Told me what?" I questioned.

She shook her head, "I'm not telling you, Bella will tell you in her own time, just don't mention it and we both wont get into trouble" she smiled lightly, "I'm going to go home, I'll see you later" she waved and walked down the hall to the living room.

I waved back and opened the bedroom door, Bella was in the middle of the bed, she had a photo album in front of her, her eyes were red and wet from crying.

I slowly walked towards her, taking each step with care, she looked up and sighed, "I really wish sometimes, that when you walked into my apartment I wouldn't be crying or having a metal breakdown" she joked.

I sat of the end of her bed, I reached for her hand, I twined our fingers together, "how about we work on that?" I chuckled softly.

She leaned on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, "do you want to talk about it"

She shook her head, "No…I just want to sleep"

"That sounds far enough, do you want me to stay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, I pulled the sheets over our bodies and held her close in my arms. Even though I was in jeans I was comfortable enough to sleep.

I looked over at the photo album next to her; I pulled it up and rested it on my lap, "What's this?" I asked.

"Old memories" she mused and cuddled into my chest.

I looked at the first photo, it was of her Father, and mother holding a small baby, they were both smiling at each other, "do they still talk?" I asked in whisper.

"No… Dad never seemed to get over it, so he tried to call her for a long time but since she's been with Phil, he stopped calling."

I looked at the next photo, it was Bella at around the age of five; she had ice cream all over her face, she was smiling widely; showing her with barely any teeth.

I kissed her forehead and turned to the next page, she was about ten years old, she was standing in front of a glass window and a polar Bear was behind it, she was at a zoo of some sort, "Do you know Polar Bears are my favourite animal?" she asked looking at the picture.

I smiled at her, "No, I did not"

"Yeah, I always thought they were the cutest…" she mused, "what's your favourite?" she asked looking at me.

I thought for a moment, "I don't know, I've never been to a Zoo" I stated.

She looked at me, bewildered, "You're joking?"

"No…" I said, confused.

"Not even once?" she protested.

"Nope, My mother never really had time and my father was always working"

She thought for a moment, "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

She ignored my question, "What are you doing tomorrow?" she questioned.

"It's Saturday, I have no classes…so nothing," I answered.

"I have no hours tomorrow," she stated.

I chuckled, "Would you like to do something then?" I suggested.

She smiled and nodded, "I would like to take you to Central Park Zoo"

***

"Hello, Welcome to Central Park Zoo, Purchase for two?" the lady behind the desk asked with a smiled on her face.

"Yes, Please" I said and pulled out my wallet.

"That's Twenty Dollars"

I handed her the money, "would you like a map?" she asked.

I turned to Bella, "Do we want a map?" I asked.

"No, I've been here more times than I can count, I know my around"

I turned to lady, "no, thank you" I smiled lightly, but it felt strange.

She handed me the tickets, "Enjoy your day!" she smiled.

"I'll try," I said below my breath, too low for her to hear.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the front gate, we put our tickets in the scanner and we were in the zoo.

I looked around, taking everything in, I can't believe I'm twenty-three and I've never been to a zoo.

About a fifty metres away I could see sea lions, it was the first time I'd seen any animal in real life, I smiled widely.

Bella held my hand tighter, "I told you, you would like it" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Can we see them closer?" I asked.

She laughed; "of course we can" she said and pulled me along the bridge.

I leaned forward and looked at them, there was about three in the water, twirling around each other. One of them jumped up from the water and splashed me and Bella, "Why aren't these your favourite?" I asked Bella.

She stared at me, "Edward there _are_ other animals, you know?" she stated.

I chuckled, "I know, do you want to go look at the Polar bears now?" I asked.

She smiled and dragged me along again.

When we reached the polar circle section, I saw the pool were the Polar bears were, Bella began walking faster, she walked down the stairs were there were large glass windows, showing the polar bears under water.

I let go of her hand as she walked up to the window; there was a Polar bear swimming right in front of her. I took out my phone and quickly took a photo of her; it was exactly the same scene that was in the picture last night, except Bella was ten years older.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "I like the zoo" I whispered in her ear.

"You haven't even seen the leopards yet" she rolled her eyes.

She turn to face me, "Let's go see them, then" I said and pulled her up the stairs.

***

After Bella had showed me every animal at the zoo, I took her for a stroll in Central park.

"So what was your favourite?" she asked, throwing her arms around my stomach.

I rested my arms around her, "I'm not sure, probably the bats" I dwelled.

"_Bats?_" she said, baffled.

I laughed, "Yeah, they're kind of cool"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to lie, that's really random"

I chuckled, "I know, but I usually like things that other people don't" I shrugged.

"Well, I love that about you" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "we should do this more often" I mused, tightening my arms around her.

"We should, and plus it's great exercise, I'm sure the babies loving it" she laughed patting her stomach softly.

It had been the first time today that the baby had come up, it made me think of the DNA test, it would just be_ that_ much earlier, if I were the father…

_BUZZ…BUZZ..BUZZ…BUZZ_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, Bella saw that she was the screensaver, "Enjoy it while you can" she threatened.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, Hello Edward, It's Mr. Banner, I just finished matching up the samples" he informed.

"How'd I go?" I asked holding the phone tighter.

"There a complete match, you got a perfect score"

"What did he say?" Bella Whispered.

I held the phone further away; "I got a perfect score" I smiled.

"That's wonderful!" she cheered.

I put my finger on her mouth and held the phone to my ear, "thank you so much for letting me do the test again"

"It was my pleasure, Edward"

"So why do you think I failed last time?" I questioned.

"I wondered that too…and it turns out the Mike Newton also fail everything, so tested his sample to see if it match yours, it did" I dropped the phone in my hand.

This is exactly the words I'd been searching for, I looked down at Bella, who was staring at me strangely, I could still be the father of her child.

"What is it Edward?" she asked, confused.

I smiled at her, _we should do the DNA test again and see if I'm the father_, as I thought of this Bella looked at me bewildered, but it suddenly dawned to me, What if I wasn't the father? Bella would have to go through this stress all over again, and if it were Jacob's, it would make her even more upset.

Instead of saying anything I bent down and kissed her with more passion than was necessary, but this was in-my-own-way showing her that I will love her and take care of her, I will be the father of this child and we will be happy, without a DNA result to show for it.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter, when you all started asking if he could be the father, this was the only thing – in my mine – that would show you guys that it really doesn't matter who the father is… Edward is the father, it's doesn't matter if he's not the biological father.**

**So…PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**Reviews are my inspiration!!!! SO EVERYONE REVIEW! :D**

**- **


	19. Future

**Hey readers!!**

**I know I haven't updated as earlier as I usually do, but last chapter…I tried really hard to make everyone happy and no one seemed to like it, so I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I woke up yesterday and new I needed to get over it!**

**Enjoy….**

**My disclaimer:**** I do NOT own twilight!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter eighteen:**

'_**Future'**_

…_**Five Months Later…**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Bella! You can't be holding that!" Edward said franticly, while taking the heavy box out my hands, he placed it on my kitchen bench.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on top my stomach – which was so big that I couldn't see my toes anymore.

"I know you want to help, Bella, but the doctor said that you can't lift heavy things, and that is heavy," he said pointing towards the box.

I groaned and stomped my foot, I slowly walked – well wattled – towards the couch. I held my back as I squatted to sit on the couch. As I put my feet up I sighed.

"Did I offend you?" Edward asked while kneeling next to the couch.

"No…I just wish I'd be able to help you move in, even if it was just carrying a stupid box" I grumbled and rolled over, so I wasn't facing him.

He rubbed my back, "other than that, are you feeling okay?"

"Mm…I gue-" a small bump came from my stomach, _the baby was kicking_; I smiled and turned around to look at Edward.

"What?" he questioned.

I grinned at him and grabbed his hand; placing it on my stomach. After a silent moment I felt another small bump from my stomach.

Edward look up at me, "It's kicking" he whispered and kissed my stomach were the bump had come from.

"It's about time, I was starting to think there was nothing in there" I grumbled.

He looked at the size on my stomach then rolled his eyes, "yeah" he laughed, "Absolutely nothing" he said patting my stomach lightly.

I brushed my hand along his forehead, "I love you," I smiled and leaned forward to I could reach his lips.

"Love you more," he murmured against my lips.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him once more; "back to work Mr." I smiled, he groaned and kissed me again but pulled away a few moments later.

I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, as I flicked through the channels I realised that it had been weeks, if not months since I'd actually sat down and relaxed. I took the leisure time as an opportunity to calm myself from all the stress in my life, I stretched out my toes and snuggled up to a pillow, they were playing 'A walk to remember' on the movie channel so I watched that.

After an hour of doing nothing and listening to Edward carry in heavy box's from his apartment, Edwards phone rang.

"Hey dad" he smiled, "no I'm not busy…" he paused, "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" he asked coming closer towards me, for a moment I thought they were talking about the baby but how would Edward's father know that, and we didn't know what the gender was, "Can I talk to mum?" he questioned and sat next to me, he wrapped an arm around my waist, "oh that's fine, do you want to me fly over..." I rested my head on his should and he kissed my forehead, "No it's no hassle, Bella and I could use a holiday anyway…I'll book the soonest flight that I can find" he nodded then hung up.

"What was all that about?" I questioned.

"My mother's sick and my father's worried about her, because he's at work all day and he can't take care of her" he whispered and got up.

I grabbed his shirt, "where are you going?" I asked pulling him closer.

He released my hands from his shirt, "to book our tickets"

***

To our surprise, all the money from selling Edward's apartment went towards his collage fund, and with my work pay we didn't have enough money for both of us to go. Edward's father offered to pay for the tickets but I felt too bad to accept.

"I can stay here, if you like, I still need to take care of you" he placed his hands on my stomach.

I placed my hands on top of his, "I can take care of this one on my own" I assured him.

He stared at me in disbelief, "I'll call Alice to see if she can stay with you"

I groaned, "Seriously Edward, I can take care of myself"

"I know, I'm just being over protective, as usual"

"I noticed," I grumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me, "I can't believe I'm going to miss the ultrasound on Friday" he mused in disappointment, this was the last ultrasound until the baby was born and we were going to find out the sex, if Edward wasn't there, it wouldn't be right.

I pulled away so I could look at him, "how long are you going for anyways" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I'm not quite sure, however long it takes for her to get better I guess."

"How long will that be?" I repeated in a dark tone.

"A week or two."

I quickly wrapped my arms around him, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, "You're not going," I cried.

He rubbed my back, "How about I only go for a few days?" he suggested, "and then I'll be back before the ultrasound"

"You're not going," I repeated.

"Bella" he groaned, "I just bought the ticket, which we could barely afford and I won't be able to get a refund" he protested.

"I don't care, I need you. Edward, I need you!" I cried into the hollow of his neck, I couldn't believe I was putting my guard down and showing my normal feelings, the feelings I usually keep hidden so I wouldn't seem needy, but for some reason I was just blurring out, _bloody hormones_.

He held onto me tighter, "I know" he whispered in my ear, I looked up into his ears and saw a small tear escaping them. He wiped away my tears, "I'll be back before you know it."

***

Saying good-bye to Edward was the most excruciating pain I ever had to do in my current state. I latched onto his shirt and protested against letting him go. When his flight number was called my grip immediately tightened.

"Please, don't go," I mumbled into his chest.

His own grip tightened and he kissed the top of my head. "Bella, I'm only going for a few days."

"A few days too many," I grumbled.

"I'll call everyday, I promise."

"You promise?" I questioned, my voice shaking a bit. _Oh great, here come the tears _I thought.

Edward pulled back and brought his hand up to cup my cheek. He smiled softly before brushing his lips against my own. "I promise," he whispered.

I smiled for the first time since we got here and pulled Edward's face back to mine and kissed him. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated, the annoying voice letting me know that Edward had to depart, interrupted us.

I groaned and pulled away from him. Edward chuckled and moved out of my arms to pick up his carry on.

"It isn't funny, Edward," I hissed and glared at him.

"It is a little," he said with the dazzling smile, I couldn't stay mad at him when he smiled like that.

"I'll call you as soon as I land, okay?"

All I could do was nod; the emotion of Edward leaving me was too overwhelming for me to form coherent sentences at this stage. _Bloody hormones_.

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me one last time, then he fell to his knees and kissed my stomach; smiling back up at me, "I'll miss you both". He got to his feet and kissed my forehead before turning and walking towards the gate. As I watched him leave the tears I had been holding back suddenly started flowing freely down my face.

I struggled to keep the vision of Edward clear so he wouldn't turn into a blurry figure but being pregnant didn't help the situation, as more tears seemed to stream out. I probably looked like a hysterical mess but at this point but I really didn't care.

Then the blurry Edward figure, well I hoped it was Edward, stopped and turned around and started running back towards me. A second later I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and an even more familiar pair of lips on mine.

The kiss was full of passion and lust, like we were both trying to pour out our feelings in this one final kiss. Far too soon Edward pulled back and rested his forehead against my own.

"I love you, so much," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I mumbled back and before I knew it, he was gone again. I felt empty and incomplete, like the other half of me left with Edward and it did because Edward had my heart.

Just as Edward handed his ticket to the flight attendant I felt a small nudge in my stomach, "Don't worry, daddy will be home soon," I murmured and turned around to leave.

***

After an extremely emotionally exhausting morning, I needed a nap. Not only because I was tired but hopefully it would take my mind off Edward not being here.

_I looked at Edward with pure shock on my face, "Edward! Watch out!" I yelled, He looked back at Jacob and was punched in the face, he fell to the floor, after shaking his head a few times, he got back up. Jacob punched him again and he hit the wall behind him. Jacob continued to punch him again and again, I could see the blood streaming down his face._

"_NO!!! STOP IT!!!" I screamed as I jumped on Jacobs back and began hitting him but it didn't seem to bother him, he sighed and stopped punching Edward. He looked back at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I slapped him across the face, but he grabbed my arms and threw me._

I suddenly jolted up and screamed; it had been a while since I had had a dream about that night. I laid back down, trying to catch my breath and reached out for Edward but he wasn't there. I was frightened for a faction of a second, It was then I remembered that he was in Forks. I sighed and sat back up rubbing my temples with my thumbs.

Still a little shaken up from my dream; I jumped when my phone starting ringing. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. Edward.

"Edward," I breathed into the phone trying to sound somewhat normal.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" he asked frantically.

Well so much for sounding normal… even over the phone he can read me like an open book. "Everything is fine Edward and yes the baby is okay," I answered patiently.

"Are _you_ okay?"

I took a deep breath to compose myself. Why couldn't he have called a few minutes later when I would be in control of myself and not end up like a blubbering mess, yet again?

"I'm fine," I answered, a little surprised that even though I was on the verge of tears, my voice remained calm. "Just… bad dream," I mumbled.

I heard Edward sigh and clear his throat. "I wish I was there when you woke up. I miss you so much," he said; sounding like he was in pain.

"Not nearly as much as I miss you," I whispered back my voice shaking as my emotional hormones betrayed me once again. It seemed silly for us to be this emotional after being apart in such a short time, but it was love.

_**Forks,**_

_**Edward.**_

"I'm not sure about that…" I protested.

She sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give up, "So what was your dream about?" I asked, lightly.

She hesitated for a moment, "when you first met Jacob," she whispered.

I flinched at the thought, "you haven't had that dream in awhile," I stated.

I heard a soft cry, "I thought you were gone" she whispered, "and when I woke up you weren't there"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart, _regret,_ "I'll be home soon, Bella, I promise"

"Edward?" I heard my father called from down stairs, "where are you?" he yelled; I could hear his footsteps coming closer towards my door.

"You have to go" Bella over heard.

My father was at the door, "yes, I'm sorry"

_Knock…knock.._

"I'll call you as soon as I get the chance, remember I bought the web cam for skype, set it up and I'll go online" I chucked, I was really going to extremes to be there for Bella.

"Alright, I love you" she mused.

"Love you more" I said and hung up.

I took a deep breath, "Come in, dad" I called.

He cautiously opened the door, "was that Bella?" he said pointing to my phone.

I nodded; "I'm Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, I was with your mother" he mumbled and sat down on the end of my bed next to me.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"Edward, when I said that she was sick on the phone…" he paused for a moment, trying the gather the right words, "I didn't mean with the flu"

"Then what did you mean?" I questioned, looking him in the eyes.

"We went to the doctor yesterday," he took a deep breath, "She has cancer" he whispered.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

"Edward…Can you hear me?" I asked into the webcam.

I heard him sigh, "Yes, and I can see what you ate for lunch, too"

I pulled away from the camera and looked at the screen, Edward was looking at me with a small smile on his face, "Hello"

A smiled formed on my lips, "Hello" I whispered and held my stomach.

He looked at my hands, "Has he kicked yet?" he asked.

Just as he said it, I felt a small nudge in my stomach, I leaned towards the kicking and whispered, "Yes, that's daddy"

Edward leaned forward, "I'll be home soon," he promised to both of us.

But it suddenly dawned to me, '_He?'_ We had both agreed to not come up with any names, or guess the gender.

"Since when is it a '_he_'?" I raised my eyebrow in interest.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I just had a dream last night…and it was a boy" he smiled.

"And what was his name?" I questioned, resting my hands on my stomach.

"Riley" he mused and closed his eyes.

I laughed aloud, even thought we weren't meant to think of baby names until we found out the gender, I had a little peak at 'baby names' on Google, they had a name calculator, were I had to put Edward's and my name and it told what baby's name was compatible to us, and Riley had come up.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward chuckled and looked at me amused. "What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, but please tell me what you're thinking. You've had that distant look on your face for the past five minutes and it's killing me not knowing what's going on in that beautiful head of yours."

At that moment I knew I was blushing, there was no way I was going to tell Edward what I was thinking. It was embarrassing enough when Alice found out I had calculated our compatible baby names. I shook my head and looked away from the screen.

"Bella, please…" he whined.

I laughed and shook my head, "It will just bore you. Anyway how's your mum?" I asked changing the subject.

Thankfully Edward took the bait, he looked away from the screen for a moment, as if he didn't no what to say, he shook his head slightly, "she fine…still sick, but hopefully it'll pass" he said with a sad smiled.

He seemed really upset over a small virus, "Give her my love, okay?"

"Will do,: he raised an eyebrow, "What about me? Can I have some love too?" he said cheekily.

I laughed and just as I was about to answer him there was a knock at the door. Edward must have heard it to because he looked at me questioningly.

"Don't ask me, I don't know who it is," I mused.

"I'll be right back," I added as I got up off the couch and walked to the front door. Of course I was slower than usual thanks to the baby currently inhabiting my body. The knocking started to get louder and more persistent and just down right annoying.

"I'm coming," I yelled.

I opened the door and I swear my heart stopped for a second. Why was he here? I looked into his glistening brown eyes and back away from him in an attempt to close the door.

His hand reached out and grabbed onto my arm and he forcefully pushed himself into me and into the apartment. He looked down at me with an evil glint in his eyes and smirked.

"I told you I'd find you," he said looking down at my stomach, "looks like I'm needed here after all," he sneered and pushed the door closed.

I moved my head away from his touch, "Edward!!" I tried to scream but strong hands covered my mouth.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, guess who it is??? Ahaha its quite obvious…but guess anyway!**

**And how great was my cliffy?? heheh**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEEEEEEEASE!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!**

**- Bec x **


	20. Fragile

**Hey readers!!!**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!!!! Keep them coming!! Haha**

**My disclaimer:** **I do NOT own twilight!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty**

'_**Fragile'**_

_**Forks,**_

_**Edward.**_

I chuckled to myself as she got up to answer the door; she was looking so breathtakingly beautiful today that I was longing to be with her again.

I heard Bella open the door and a muffled male voice; I listened carefully and heard no reply from Bella.

"I told you I'd find you" the man announced, "looks like I'm needed here after all"

There was a loud bang that startled me, "Bella?" I said cautiously, leaning forward, trying to get a better look of her apartment, but all I could see was the living room.

I then heard the sound that cut straight through my heart, "Ed-ward!" Bella's muffled voice came through the speakers, her voice was breathless and sounded a little shaken.

"Bella!" I yelled at the computer, the living room was still empty but I could hear stumbling.

It suddenly became quiet; I sat there, listening so intently I was afraid I would miss any sound from her end. But then I heard what I was wishing I wouldn't; Bella's blood curdling scream and another loud bang.

"Bella!" I yelled frantically.

"Edward! Help…me!" she begged so softly that if I wasn't listening so intensely, I would have missed it.

"Bella, Shut up! The neighbors will hear!"

My heart stopped at the sound of the other voice in the room; Jacob. Jacob fucking Black was in _my_ house, with _my_ fiancée and _my_ child. He was hurting her, I knew I shouldn't have left.

Bella needed me and I was stuck in Forks. Of course this was just our luck that Jacob would visit Bella when I wasn't there, but we hadn't heard from him in months. What the fuck was he doing there?

My attention was suddenly drawn to the computer screen when I caught a glimpse of Bella fall in front of her computer. Tears suddenly filled my eyes as I looked at her broken body lying helplessly on the couch.

There was blood running out of her nose, she had a black eye and a split lip. From what I could see of her body her arms hand red handprints that I'm sure will turn into deep bruises.

She looked towards the computer and even though she was probably terrified and in a lot of pain, she still managed a small smile on the corner of her lips, before I could even react to seeing her, I heard a cringe worthy break and Bella's scream again. She cringed at her stomach to protect our child, tears were now running down her face and she was gasping for breath.

I couldn't take seeing her going through this anymore so I did the first thing I could think of. I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number.

Alice answered after only two rings, I didn't even allow her to greet me before I yelled, "Jacob's has Bella!"

She didn't question me, obviously hearing the panic in my voice she said, "I'm on my way" and hung up.

Thankfully Alice only lived a couple of blocks away, so she would get there fast but then it hit me, how would little Alice be able to defend herself and protect Bella against Jacob?

I couldn't dwell on that thought for too long because there was movement on the screen.

Jacob was now in view of the camera; standing behind the couch, above Bella. Bella turned to look at the computer again, she reached for me, before she closed her eyes and waiting for the last hit, that would end all of the pain.

"Bella!" I screamed. My screaming must have finally caught Jacob's attention because he walked around the couch and kneeled down beside Bella and smirked at the camera.

"Bye Edward," he sneered before closing her laptop and everything went black.

"NO!!" I yelled at the computer and pushed it away from me. I had never felt so helpless than I did at the moment. I only hoped that Alice would get to Bella soon.

I shut my computer and grabbed my phone, "Hi. I need to book the first flight to New York from Forks"

_**New York City.**_

_**Alice.**_

When my phone starting ringing and I saw that it was Edward, I knew something was wrong. Edward hardly ever called me, unless something was wrong with Bella. So when he said, "Jacob's with Bella's" in a panic frenzy I didn't need to be told twice.

I grabbed my keys and raced out the door, glad that I was practically around the corner from Bella.

I wasn't even going to bother with a taxi, so I took off my heels and ran as fast as I could down the busy street.

When I got to Bella's apartment block I let myself in and ran up the stairs to her apartment; the elevator would just slow me down. Once I was outside Bella's place, I stopped for a second and listened; it was dead quiet inside which worried me even more. I quickly unlocked the door and raced inside.

What I saw almost had me breaking down in hysterics but Bella needed my help. She was lying on her couch beaten and broken with Jacob standing over her with a baseball bat.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

Jacob turned to face me and smirked, "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he questioned, his voice full of venom.

"Haven't you done enough? Look at her," I said as I motioned to Bella's motionless body. I needed to get him away from Bella; I had to keep him talking.

"No, I haven't done enough," he spat back and turned to look at Bella.

"What more can you do to her?" I asked taking a small step forward.

He frowned and shook his head, "Kill that baby. I gave her enough time to get rid of it, now I'm taking matters into my own hands."

I closed my eyes and sighed, I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. She was foolish to forget about Jacob and his threat. I knew he would come after her; it was only a matter of time and now was the perfect time especially since Bella was alone and vulnerable.

"Jacob, look at her," he did what I said and looked at her broken body, "She wasn't going to ask for your help with the baby, as far as you should be concerned, it was Edward's child," I flinched as he pulled a lose hair behind her ear, but I tried to ignore it, "can you please get away from her." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Jacob dropped the baseball bat and stepped closer towards me. I let out a breath of relief; he wasn't near Bella anymore.

He kept walking until he was a few inches away from me, he touched my face and I had to use all my strength not to cringe.

"This isn't over. I _will_ be back," he whispered dangerously low, he winked and then walked out of the apartment.

I immediately raced over to Bella, I checked her pulse; it was low. I quickly pulled out of my phone, dialing '911'.

_**Forks.**_

_**Edward. **_

As soon as I booked my flight I grabbed my bag and started packing my things.

Normally I was neat and folded everything in an orderly fashion, but I couldn't be stuffed at this moment. I chucked everything in, grabbed my phone and walked out of my room and towards the front door.

"Edward, where are you going?" my father asked concerned.

I slowly turned around to look at him. He looked horrible; he had dark circles under his eyes, which were blood shot.

I sighed and dropped by bag by the door and walked towards him.

"I have to go, dad. Bella needs me," I said softly.

He looked up at me, furious, "No! Your mother needs you Edward. I need you, Bella can wait," he said desperately.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my face with my hands. This was the last thing I needed, I was really hoping to escape without anyone noticing and call later when I knew Bella was safe.

"Dad, you don't understand. She needs me, I need to know she's safe…"

"I'm sure she's fine, Edward," he interrupted me impatiently. "Your mother on the other hand is not. She has cancer Edward, she might die…"

I knew it was horrible to say, but it was the only way I could think of to be able to leave, "shut up dad! I get it, mum's sick and you need me here, but you didn't just have to sit and watch your fiancée being bashed by her ex-fiancée.

"You didn't have to watch her pass out from the pain right in front of you. She's pregnant too you know, she's having my baby and my chance of being a dad might have been taken away from me because I wasn't there to protect her!" I yelled back before grabbing my bag and walking out the door, not once glancing back.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to adjust them to the bright light. I could feel the sleep built up in the rims on my eyes, I tried to wipe them with my hand, but as I moved my arm, sharp pains struck my body.

Once my eyes had adjusted and I could see clearly, I looked down at my body, I gasped as I saw all the bandages. Both my right arm and leg were in casts and my left arm was covered in bruises_, what had happened?_

I felt the bed moved slightly, "Edward?" I whispered to the body resting on my bed.

I heard him yarn, "hmm…" he muttered, still half a sleep, I guessed.

I softly nudged him, it hurt a little, but I didn't care, I needed to know what happened, "_Edward,"_ I hissed.

He looked at me threw his eyelashes, then it suddenly dawned to him, "Bella!" he smiled and hugged me.

I flinched at his touch, "o_uch_"

He instantly let go of me, "sorry," he mumbled.

I pulled him closer towards me again, "I can bare it," I assured him.

He rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous, Bella," he said but gently wrapped his right arms around my shoulder, he was now lying next to my on the small bed.

"So what happened, how did Jacob stop?" I questioned.

"I called Alice, she went to your house and made Jacob realize that what he was doing was horrible," he sighed at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and cuddled into him stomach, ignoring the pain that Jake had caused.

He kissed my forehead, "Now, why are you sorry?" he questioned.

"For answering the door," I felt a small tear escape down my cheek.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb, "no, I'm sorry for not being there for you, when you needed me the most."

It suddenly dawned to me, _was the baby okay?_ I cried into the hollow of Edward's neck, "is the baby okay?" I asked, scared.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I asked the doctor this morning about it, but he said we had to wait till you were awake till we could do an ultrasound," He mused.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only three days," he stated.

I raised my eyebrows, "_only?_"

"Last time you were in here, you were 'out' for a week, that was much harder, but I guess this was much harder than last time."

"How?"

He sighed, "I don't know how I held everything together, I suppose I was just in shock from seeing you in so much pain, that it never hit me, - it still hasn't." he took a deep breath, "especially when Jacob closed your computer, I didn't even know if you were okay, but I had to come home straight away." He rubbed my shoulder lightly. "It was the most excruciating pain to see you like that."

"But I'm fine now" I assured him.

He shook his head, "I will _never_ leave you alone again, next time, I don't care how much it cost, you're coming with me," he promised and kissed my forehead once more.

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you" he smiled, but it never reached his eyes.

***

I held onto Edward's hand tighter, "I'm sure he's fine." I glared at him, he was assuming the gender again, "okay, I'm sure 'it's' fine" he assured me as he pushed my wheel chair into the ultrasound room.

At first I apposed to having a wheel chair, but then I tried to walk, it didn't work out very well, so I agreed to the wheelchair, but only for the babies sake.

"Hello, I'm Jessica" the lady smiled as she walked towards us.

"I'm Bella, this is my fiancée, Edward," I said pointing to Edward; it felt weird with my cast.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled again and gestured for us to come into the room, there was a large projector screen and a thin bed next a computer.

Edward helped me out of the chair and onto the bed.

"So Bella, is this your first ultrasound?" Jessica asked, while she set up all the equipment.

"No, I had one about three months ago," I answered.

She nodded, "did you find out the gender?" she questioned.

"No, but I would like to find out today, if that's okay?" I asked.

"Let's just see if everything's okay first, before we do anything else," she said, calmly.

I took at deep breath and nodded. Edward held onto my hand tighter and kissed my cheek.

"So how long have you guys been together?" She asked as she put the metal thing on my stomach, it was cold.

"About six or seven months" Edward answered with a smile.

I looked up at the screen as something court my attention, my baby. A large smile formed at my lips, I looked over at Edward, his eyes were tearing up, He looked so happy, this was the first time he'd seen the baby, and it could be the last.

"Is there anything wrong?" I questioned.

Jessica pointed out a small flicker on the screen, "that's the heart beat, it seems completely normal," she then looked at all the body parts; nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Edward asked this time.

Jessica smiled, "Everything is perfectly normal, ten toes, ten fingers, a healthy heart beat, and regular sized body parts"

"That's wonderful!" I said and kissed Edward softly.

Edward pulled away, "Is it a boy?" he asked, excited.

I rolled my eyes; of course he couldn't wait.

"I'll find out now" she said and moved the metal thing lower down my stomach, she paused when she found what she was looking for, "congratulations your having a boy!" she chuckled.

I looked up at Edward and whispered, "_Riley_."

**Author's note:**

**HEY GUYS!!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!**

**Is Riley a good name?**

**Is Alice the bestest friend ever?!**

**Is Jacob an asshole?? **_**Yes!!! Ahaha!**_

**What do you think is to come in future chapters?**

**What do you want to happen in future chapters?**

**REVIEWS ARE MY INSPIRATION!!! And they always bring faster updates ;)**

**P.S special thank you to Boose08 she helped me tremendously with this chapter, THANK YOU CO-WRITER!!! **

**- Bec xx**


	21. A perfect moment

**Hey Readers! I know it's been awhile but Boose08 and I have been ratting our brains out to think of something to write!**

**And this is what we thought of, enjoy!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter twenty-one**

'_**A perfect moment'**_

_**New York City,**_

_**Edward.**_

As the egg crackled in the frying pan, I pored orange juice into two glasses. I pulled two plates out of the top cupboard and placed them on the kitchen counter.

I heard the shower stop running, so I popped the toast out of the toaster and placed one egg on each. I grabbed the ketchup and placed it on the living room table as well as the plates.

I sat down and waited for Bella.

A few moments later she hobbled out - due to her leg brace - in sweat pants and one of her large blouses, even though her hair was wet, she had a huge leg brace on and her stomach was larger than any part of her body at the moment, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She noticed the eggs and rolled her eyes, she knew I was starting my healthy stages of her pregnancy; I'd been reading all the books, while she had been sleeping early, night after night.

"It's starting," she mused and slowly sat down next to me, I had to help her a little bit.

"You have to eat healthy, Bella. The doctor said no more crappy foods," I announced.

She sighed, "it's not like I eat shit for breakfast" she muttered to herself.

I could tell she was in a bad mood, so I stopped talking; I knew it was only the hormones speaking anyway.

After our very quite meal Bella went back to bed.

I sighed as I cleaned the dishes. Since I was so worried about the baby, and Bella was probably so stressed just thinking about it, that we hadn't really talked in a few days. I needed to talk with her or I was going to go insane!

I finished drying the last dish and put it away, I walked down the hall and softly knocked on Bella's door.

"I'm sleeping, go away" I heard her grumble.

"Bella, we need to talk about this"

"Talk about what?" she asked.

I opened the door, she was lying on the bed with a wet cloth over her head, the fan was on high, and she seemed to be sweating.

"Are you sick?" I questioned, sitting on the end of the bed.

She groaned and pulled the cloth off her face, "no, its just really hot!" she said and closed her eyes.

The temperature felt fine to me, _it's the pregnancy,_ the voice in my head told me. I moved a little closer to her and stroked her forehead, "Do you want to go outside, and get some fresh air?" I asked in whispered.

She opened her eyes, "Walking along the streets of New York, isn't exactly fresh air" she grumbled.

"I didn't say it was," I pointed out.

"Then were else would we go?"

I thought for a moment, "how about we go to Central park, and have a nice stroll?" I suggested with a small smile, this is exactly what we both needed.

She suddenly smiled, something I hadn't seen in days, "I love you."

"What's the reason for the sudden love?" I asked, confused.

She took a deep breath, "It's cause, all I've been for the last couple of days is a big grump, and all you've been is sweet, carrying and supportive. The way I've treated you is terrible, and I'm sorry" she sighed.

"I know you can't help it" I smiled and brushed a loose hair behind her ear.

"That's why I'm sorry" she mused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well we both knew at some point I was going to be like this, and I didn't want to be. But as much as I try, I'm still sad or upset about something, and I hate it! And I hate that you have to be here to witness everything!"

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked starting to get up.

"No!" she pulled me back to the bed, "I meant, I hate that you have to stand here while my hormones push you away, and I can't do anything about it"

I chuckled softly, "I think I can handle your hormones, if not, I would be sleeping on the couch," I joked.

She smiled softly, I leaned forward cautiously, kissing was also something that was starting to become a faded memory, but instead of her usually pushing me away, she eagerly pulled my faced to hers.

This kiss was rough and eager, but it was filled with enough passion that it was enjoyable.

"So, you going to come to the park and have a romantic walk with me?" I prompted with a small chuckle.

"I'd love to," she smiled and kissed me once more.

_**New York City,**_

_**Bella.**_

I couldn't help but smile as I walked… well not exactly walk more like awkwardly hobbled into my apartment. Edward had been holding me up with his arm around my waist and carefully watching every step I took. In a way I suppose it was sweet but in a completely other way; the way I felt, it was just annoying! I could walk on my own because if I couldn't the doctor would have made me stay longer at the hospital.

I had already tried numerous times to walk out of his embrace but he was always too quick for me. Damn my humongous stomach and broken leg. They were slowing me down! I was about to walk out of Edward's grasp but he tightened his grip and put his other arm under my legs, lifting me up bridal style.

"Edward, I _can_ walk you know," I grumbled.

He just smiled back at me and started walking towards our bedroom. He set me down on the bed and sat next to me. I looked at him confused, "I'm not tired. What…"

Edward leaned forward and silenced me with his lips. "You need to stop talking," he mumbled against my lips. I pushed him away and folded my arms across my chest, offended by his words.

"I'm not in the mood. If you want to be useful, why don't you go down to the corner store and buy me an ice-cream," I said with a pout. He chucked and kissed me again.

"Maybe I can change your mind," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt that I was wearing, since none of my clothed fit me anymore. "You see I can be very persuasive," he started kissing down my neck. "And I know for a fact that once I touch you, your baby hormones increase like crazy," he said in a husky voice as he slid the shirt off me.

"You can't resist me," he whispered against my lips, and he was right, I couldn't resist him when he said stuff like that.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, smashing my lips to his. I could feel him smirk against my lips and had to control myself so I wouldn't hit him. Instead I settled for ripping his shirt off, literally ripping it off. I didn't even know I was that strong.

Edward pulled back and looked at me shocked. "That was my favourite shirt!" he whined.

I giggled and threw the ripped shirt to the floor. Then I pulled him back to me, "Not anymore," I mumbled before connecting our lips.

"That's the second time you've ruined of my good shirts" he groaned.

"you said you didn't like that shirt," I remembered.

"Well, I lied" he chuckled and kissed me again.

Edward groaned and I had never seen him work so fast at ridding both of us of our clothes. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "Eager are we?" I mused.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, "Shh," he whispered against my lips and kissed me before I could say anything. Not that I was complaining, Edward could kiss me whenever he wanted.

"Are you ready?" he asked me quietly. I opened my eyes and smiled. He took that as a yes as he slowly entered me.

Making love to Edward was always far beyond amazing. He was always so gentle and made me feel so loved. It was completely opposite to Jacob.

With Jacob it was always rough and demanding and I'd feel used and dirty. I was very thankful that I found Edward. He was amazing, especially since he still wanted me after finding out about my past and the whole Jacob-being-the-father-of-my-child thing.

When we had both finally had enough, we laid side by side with Edward's hand resting on my stomach, I was surprised that he didn't think it was weird making love to me with the baby so close to us.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled at the look of pure joy on his face when the baby kicked his hand.

"I love you," I whispered.

He turned his head as well and kissed my forehead, "I love you too," he whispered back.

We lay in silence a little while longer before Edward sat up and looked down at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I've been think about this a lot lately, and I think we should move"

I looked at him confused. "Move? Where?"

"To a bigger place. Face it this apartment isn't going to be big enough for the three of us and this place holds bad memories. You were raped here and then we were both fighting Jacob and the other day you were… bashed," he said and I could tell it was painful for him.

"Edward, we could barley afford for you to go to Forks the other week, how are we suppose to buy a new place?" I questioned.

"I'll steal the money if I have to, this place is bad luck. We need to go somewhere different, somewhere were Jacob can't find us. We need to start anew."

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I know it was short, but it was all we could think of!**

**It's kind of a filler…but please tell me what you thought?!**

**And tell me what you hope in future chapters!**

**Is it good that they are finally moving?**

**REVIEW!!! :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	22. Halloween

**HEY READERS!!!**

**I guess last chapter wasn't the best…I hope this one will satisfy your needs!! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**My disclaimer: ****I do NOT own twilight!!!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

'_**Halloween'**_

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**E**_**dward.**

Emmett and I had been working non-stop since yesterday to get Bella and myself moved into our new apartment. I was thankful that Emmett had caught a flight to help out with us moving in.

So far we had all the furniture in and now we just had to bring in the never-ending amount of boxes. I groaned when I pulled out another box from the back of the moving van and saw that it looked like we had hardly done anything.

This was definitely a job for more than two people but the extra help was currently sitting on the couch reading through magazines instead of lending a hand.

Sighing I turned from the truck and started to walk up to my new apartment, I paused before I walked in side and looked around at the view of my neighbourhood, there were kids riding their bikes along the sidewalk, couples having romantic picnics in the park across the road…

It felt like one of those moments in a movie, were everything seemed to be perfect, and to me it was. Bella was away from Jacob, close enough to Alice – she only lived just across the Brooklyn Bridge and we had a beautiful new home.

I had yet to tell Bella exactly how we could afford this place but I thought I would leave that until later, much later. Maybe once she had given birth and her mean pregnancy hormones had left her. Telling her that my parents had bought this place for us wouldn't go down well with her at the moment.

As I walked into the apartment Emmett was walking back out and murmured, "This sucks."

I chuckled and dropped the box. I looked towards the couch and groaned; this was getting ridiculous. Alice was supposed to be helping but instead she was sitting with Bella, reading.

"Okay; she has an excuse not to help," I said pointing to a very pregnant Bella. She was almost near here due date and looked like she was about to pop. "What's _your_ excuse?" I continued pointing at Alice with a hard stare.

Without even looking up at me she replied, "I'm reading to the baby."

I scoffed and walked closer to them to get a better look at what she was reading. I looked back at Alice and raised an eyebrow, "From Cosmo?" I asked in disbelief. Did she really think that would get her out of helping? Reading Cosmo to my baby. Wait scratch that; my baby _boy_.

"It's interesting and educational," Alice retorted.

"What could the baby possibly learn from Cosmo?" I asked confused.

"What's in this season," Alice replied nonchalantly.

I glared at her and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, firstly the baby isn't going to care and secondly HE'S A BOY!" I said, my frustration finally taking over.

I heard Bella giggle and I turned my attention to her. She smiled and motioned for me to come to her and of course I went willingly.

I sat down in front of her and put my head on her stomach. Her fingers instantly went to my hair and she started to slowly massage my scalp. I immediately calmed down and sighed.

"I think you need a break, Edward," she said softly.

I nodded my head and looked up at her. She shifted slightly, making enough room for me to lie down next to her. As I lay down next to her I made sure to give Alice a good kick in the backside.

"Ow! What was that for?" she whined.

I mumbled something incoherent and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I heard Alice get up. "You owe me," she grumbled before she disappeared out the door.

"Why does she owe you?" I mused.

"I told her to take over for you for a while, to give you a break," she answered.

I smiled and snuggled closer to her, "I love you," I mumbled as I started to fall asleep. I didn't even get to hear her reply before exhaustion over took me and I was dead to the world.

***

"Edward?" I heard Bella call.

"Behind here," I mumbled.

I saw her peak her head around the corner of the isle, "are you even looking for baby food?" she questioned, sounding angry.

I grabbed the closest thing around me, "yes, of coarse I am," I said with some sarcasm.

She took the jar out of my hand, "so were going to feed our baby with 'hot English mustard'?" she mused, a smile at the corner of her lips.

I grabbed the jar from her, "No", _why would they have that in the baby isle? _

I put the mustard back and looked around for baby food, all I could see was a thousand brands of different types of mustard.

I heard Bella laugh quietly, "Your in the wrong isle if you were wondering…"

I walked past her, "I knew that", I started heading for the baby isle, "since when are you an expert on supermarkets," I muttered.

She court up with me, seeming glad that she didn't have the brace on her leg anymore, "Alice taught me well" she shrugged.

I rolled me eyes and held her hand.

"Speaking of Alice, I'm sure she's over Emmett's poor attempt at flirting with her," she stated while grabbing about fifteen jars of baby food and putting them in her basket.

I took the heavy basket out of her weak hands and raised my eyes brows, "that's not flirting, that's Emmett" I chuckled and grabbed a few nappy box's too, "Have we got everything we need?" I asked.

"I think so…" she thought for a moment and then pulled out Alice's shopping list.

I chuckled, "we are the worst parents in the world"

She looked up at me, confused. "Why?"

"Because we've left it to the last minute to buy things for the baby, what if it had come earlier, we wouldn't have been prepared…" I stated.

She laughed, "yeah, we didn't really plan everything out very well, did we?"

"Nope" I laughed once more.

"Well, we have everything, so let's get out of her!" she demanded.

We were almost at the register, "So where are Alice and Emmett again?" I questioned.

"Buying baby clothes…" she murmured while taking the food out of the basket and onto the counter.

The check out lady smiled slightly at us, she looked down at Bella's stomach, "when's the baby due?" she asked.

"Supposably tomorrow…" she mumbled and giggled softly, probably thinking of our recent conversation.

She touched her stomach and sighed, while I paid for the food; it was oddly comforting that since we didn't have to pay for the new apartment, we could actually afford things like this. But thinking of my parents only made me worry, my mother was still fighting for her life, while I was fighting to keep my family safe.

When I was finished I took all the shopping bags in one had and held her hand with the other.

***

"Edward!" Emmett yelled as he came through the door, I motioned for him to shut up, since Bella was sleeping on my lap.

He closed his mouth and sat on the couch next to mine, "what do you want?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything, but handed me a flyer, "what's this?" I questioned.

I quickly saw the headline, "HALLOWEEN SPECIAL AT CONEY ISLAND!!"

I raised my eyes brows and looked up at him, "you have to be joking, right?"

"Dude, you seriously need something like this! Bella too!" he whispered.

I glowered at him, then looked down at Bella's motionless body, "have you seen Bella lately, she pregnant if you haven't noticed!" I hissed, "going to Coney Island means she'll be surrounded by thousands of people, who will probably be drinking and smoking, and she also can't go on any rides, moron!"

"So, I'm sure she'd love to come, and I know your dying to go out just one last time before you become a full time daddy" he grinned at the word.

I rolled my eyes, because he was somehow right.

I looked down at Bella and groaned, "fine"

_**Coney Island, Brooklyn **_

_**Bella.**_

"This is ridiculous!" I groaned as we moved in the line for the Python, I couldn't even step a quarter of an inch. We were practically at the back of the line and had been waiting for half an hour already.

I have no idea why I even agreed to come to this stupid Halloween thing, especially since I've had to sit and watch Alice, Emmett and Edward go on all the rides without me. But the look on Edward's face when he had asked if we could go was just too hard to say no to.

Plus he had whined and pouted and begged like a five year old. Emmett had made it ten times better however when he made Edward dress up as Batman and dressed himself as Robin. They both looked like total idiots and had been annoying the hell out of Alice and myself but Edward looked like he was having so much fun and I hadn't seen him let go and be free in a very long time.

He was always cautious whenever we went out, making sure I was okay but tonight when I told him to enjoy himself for once he actually listened. As the line moved a whole inch this time I groaned again and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder.

"You okay?" Edward whispered.

I pulled back and looked up at him, a smile formed at my lips. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Well maybe you should go sit down instead of waiting in the line this time, Bells. Let your feet rest and buy bubs a burger or something," Emmett interjected then went back to hitting on Alice.

I laughed as Alice looked at me with a pleading look and I knew exactly what she was thinking. She wanted me to agree with Emmett so she could volunteer to come with me and escape Emmett.

"I'm fine, Emmett, really," I said with a smile. Alice glared back at me and reluctantly turned her attention back to Emmett.

"I think Alice is over Emmett's attempts at flirting," I whispered.

Edward chuckled and put his arm around my waist and kissing my temple. "Sweetie, he isn't flirting. That's just… Emmett," he mused.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself as close as I could to him. Resting my head on his chest I sighed and closed my eyes.

Everything was finally starting to get better; we hadn't heard from Jacob since my last run in with him and after months of searching we had finally found the right apartment.

Soon the baby would be here and in a few months I will finally become Isabella Cullen. Cullen, it had a nice _ring_ to it. I giggled at my pun and snuggled closer into Edward's chest.

Edward pulled me back a little and looked down at me confused. "What's so funny?" he asked, trying to sound concern, but every time I looked at him tonight, I couldn't take him seriously with his bat man mask on, it was priceless.

"Nothing. I can laugh for no reason can't I?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and kissed me softly, "I guess you can," he murmured. "Emmett's right though, this line looks like it could take hours. You should go sit down and rest. Rescue Alice from Emmett," he said with another chuckle.

I sighed and snuggled back into his chest. He was right, we had been on our feet for hours already and carrying another human being made everything seem a million times worse. I nodded against his chest and mumbled a barely audible "okay."

"Alice, can you take Bella and go sit down?"

"Yes!" Alice answered immediately and I couldn't help but laugh at her overly excited response.

Edward pulled me out of his embrace and kissed my lips softly, "be safe and call me if you need me…"

"Edward, I'll look after her. She's in good hands," Alice interrupted him and grabbed my hand tugging me away from the two ridiculous looking adults.

***

"Are you nervous about having the baby?" Alice asked as we sat down just outside of Larose's Pizza.

I swallowed my mouth full of pizza, "yes and no, I mean I'm excited about having him, just not thrilled about the birth part" I laughed, half-heartedly.

She placed her hands softly on my stomach, "your going to be fine" she assured me.

"I know that, you'll be there for me, right?" I asked, looking slowly up at her.

She grinned, "I'd love to!" she squealed.

"And tell all the doctor's to give me what ever I need to not feel anything happening down there"

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, millions of woman have gone through this and survived from a natural birth," she reminded me.

"Well, that's lovely for them, but for me, drug me up!" I joked and took another bit into my piece of pizza, we were almost finished.

I eagerly looked up at the line of the Python, it had been at least forty-five minutes since Alice and I had departed the line, _would they even be halfway yet? _I asked myself and laughed internally.

"I wonder if the boys are a few inches closer" I laughed.

Alice chuckled and was about to answered but we both heard my name being called out.

"Bella!"

I looked around trying to find the source of the noise, when I couldn't find it, I started to get worried, was it Jacob?

"Bella!" the voice called again and a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind me.

I screamed and got up, only to find a grown man in a batman costume, I sighed in relief. _It's only Edward._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you" he apologised.

"No, it's okay" I lied and wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my forehead.

"You got through the line quickly," I stated.

He laughed, "yeah some teenage girl about ten people in front of us puked everywhere, so everyone left, but we stayed and basically got start onto the ride" he grinned and high-fived Emmett.

"So what's next?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Would you like to go on the Petal boats?" he whispered in my ear.

_A romantic boat ride with Edward?_ How was I supposed to say no to that!

A smiled formed at the corner of my lips, "yes"

_**Coney Island, Brooklyn,**_

_**Edward.**_

"I love you," I whispered to Bella, our lips were an inch a part, the moonlight was shinning on us, it was the perfect moment, this probably would have been a good time to propose to someone, but I had done that months ago, but that was for the babies sack and she knew that, "marry me" I mused.

Bella started laughing louder than I'd ever heard her laugh before, "what?" I questioned, sad that she had ruined the moment.

She tried to hold back her laugher so she could speak, "well first, I cannot take you seriously in the mask" she giggled again.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the mask of my face and threw it into the water.

"Secondly?" I prompted.

"Secondly…we're already getting married," she laughed again.

I shrugged, "I know, just seem like the perfect moment to ask" I mused.

"Your 'perfect moment' happened months ago" she informed, "you can't take that back for a better one"

I sighed, "I know, I just wanted to show you that I love you, and that I want to marry you for you"

She smiled slightly, "I know you do, and I know that Riley -, "she touched her stomach, "- has nothing to do with us getting married. I want to marry you, Edward. You're the love of my life and you always will be," she said with too much passion.

I smiled at her words and leaned closer so that our lips could meet.

Just when they were half an inch a part, Bella frowned and looked down at her legs.

"What is it?" I asked while looking there too.

Her eyes became fully aware of the moment, "I think my water just broke."

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry for the major cliffy! But you have to admit it was great! Probably the best I've even done! :) hehe**

**So…THE BABIES COMING!! :O**

**PLEASE! Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

**(It was longer, did you notice? :) )**

**and did you like the 'pun'? that Bella tells herself?**

**Special thanks to Boose08, she really is the best co-writer ever!!! :) **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	23. Birth

**Hello to anyone that is reading this :) **

**You guys are my true fans, you review every chapter, and I can't live without you! Haha**

**I hope you Enjoy...**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty-three:**

'_**Birth**_**'**

_**Coney Island, Brooklyn,**_

_**Edward.**_

_Her eyes became fully aware of the moment, "I think my water just broke."_

I pulled her away at arms length, "what did you just say?" I questioned, confused.

"I think my water just broke," she repeated and looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Please tell me your joking!" I pleaded, _this could not be happening!_

She looked down at her wet pants, "Well unless you call getting mucky wet stuff coming out of your vagina a joke, than yes!" she screamed, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Shit!" I said, frustrated, "What are we supposed to do?" I panicked.

She didn't say anything just she began paddling as fast as she could, I immediately started doing the same.

We weren't making progress at all, just spinning in a circle.

Bella stopped, "This isn't doing anything!" she groaned.

"I'll think of something," I assured her.

I quickly looked around trying to find something! I saw Emmett and Alice in the distance on their paddleboat, about twenty metres away.

"EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while waving my hands in the air.

He unwillingly turned his attention from Alice to me, "What?!" he yelled back.

Before I could get a word out Bella screamed, "My water just broke"

"FUCK!" I head him yell, he turned to speak to Alice briefly, "We'll go get someone, stay there!"

I put my thumbs up at him and then turned to look at Bella, she was crying now, her hands were on her stomach, "I promise you, Bella, Everything is going to be fine". I wrapped my arms around her.

She looked up at me sheepishly and nodded.

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, "just take deep breaths."

She did as I instructed and closed her eyes, "Edward…" she sighed.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do if they don't get to us in time, I'm not having this baby when I'm not drugged up and can feel everything!" she looked up at me, again, this time horrified.

I held back my laugher, "Bella, Sweetheart. Your not going to have this baby right now, you have at least a couple of hours before we can even think about it, you haven't even had your first contraction yet." I reminded her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and held my hand tightly; she scrunched her face up and breathed in.

After a moment she loosened her hand and looked up at me, "you were saying?"

"Where the fuck is Emmett!" I said, frantic now.

She giggled softly, "Calm down." She mused.

"How am I suppose to calm down, where in the middle of a lake, at Coney Island for Christs sake!!" I said, frantically.

She slapped me across the face, "like you just said, we don't need to think about the birth, anytime soon."

I nodded, she was right, "It's a good thing I read all those baby books…" I remembered.

She paused, all of her encouragement gone, "great, no need to worrying about having an un drugged birth… having your fiancée deliver the baby right in the middle of a lake, just seems so much better" she said, sarcastically.

I could see were this was going to get up, a fight. I sighed and rubbed her back, "let's just hope Emmett will be here soon, with help."

**Coney Island, Brooklyn,**

**Bella.**

"Edward!" I yelled while looked around, there were people everywhere, all wanting to see what was wrong with me.

The parametric guys had just strapped me into the gurney and I was now being carried into the ambulance, but I couldn't see Edward anywhere, I needed him now, more than ever.

"Bella?" I heard him call out to me in the mist of all the people; I couldn't see him yet.

"Edward!" I yelled, again. I was in the ambulance now, "can you please wait, my fiancée is coming," I asked the man next to me.

"Mama your in labour, we need to get you to the hospital right away" he insisted.

I grabbed his arm tightly, "not without him"

He nodded and moved away from my touch.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Edward at the end of my bed; he looked relieved.

I reached out for him, "what happened?"

I held my hand and nodded at the driver to go, the car siren went on and the car came to life.

"I only turned away for a second, and then you were gone," he kissed the palm of my hand, "I was so worried I was going to miss out on everything." He sighed.

I stroked his cheek, "but, you found me," I reminded him.

"Yes, I did," he lent down closer towards me, "my beautiful stranger," he whispered just before his lips softly touched mine.

"I love you," I murmured against his lips.

**Brooklyn, hospital,**

**Edward.**

"I hate you!" Bella screamed at me, I was holding her hand, and I was pretty sure it was about to snap in half.

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, it cant be that bad."

She looked up at me, her face was a dark red, she was sweating and her hair was in a messy bun, "You have no idea!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes again, Bella had insisted on having as much medication as possible, and the doctors said that she could only feel the contractions, I knew it was hurting her, but this is what she agreed to when she agreed to having the baby.

"I wish Alice was here instead of you!" she said angrily, Alice wasn't aloud into the hospital room because only one friend was aloud in, and I was in here, but if she wanted me to go, then I would go. It would probably save me from getting my hand broken anyway.

"I'll go get her then," I grumbled and turn away, letting go of her hand.

I just reached the door when I heard her crying, I slowly turn to look at her, and my will took over me, my anger was all gone and I rushed back to her side.

"I'm not leaving you," I whispered and stroked the wet hair off her forehead.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered.

I nodded slightly, "I know," I sat back down on the chair next to her bed and held her hand, again. "I will always be here for you and the baby."

She held my hand, tightly, "I know you will," she said breathless.

I heard the door open, I turn to see the doctor walking in, "how is everything going?" he asked.

We both looked at Bella, she had her eyes closed, "how much longer?" she whispered.

The doctor looked at the monitor, "not long…maybe an hour...or two"

Bella groaned.

I rubbed her arm, "just think in less than two hours, you'll have a beautiful baby boy."

She smiled and opened her eyes, "that did make me feel better, thank you."

I smiled back at her, god I loved her so much.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I looked over at the monitor which was going crazy then looked down at Bella again, her eyes were half closed and her hand was loose in mine.

I tapped her arms, "Bella?"

The doctor moved me out of the way so he could take a look at her.

I wanted to stay with her but I moved, "what's happening?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued looking at her.

After a quick examination and he turned to look at a nurse that I was unaware of, "CALL O.R now!"

**Author's note:**

**Don't kill me :( you know how I love my cliffy's :P**

**So what do you think is going on? Please penny me with your thoughts.**

**PLEASE review! And I will love you forever and ever!!!**

**Your reviews are my inspiration! So don't leave me with nothing to help me write with…**

**PS: I'm sorry to say this story is almost coming to an end, this is probably the second last chapter, but I might be writing a sequel, do you think I should???? **

**- Bec.**


	24. The ever after

**Hey wonderful readers!!**

**Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but come on! NEW MOON CAME OUT!!**

**This is officially the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Beautiful Strangers**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

'_**The ever after'**_

_**Brooklyn, hospital,**_

_**Edward.**_

_After a quick examination and he turned to look at a nurse that I was unaware of, "CALL O.R now!"_

"What do you mean, O.R?" I yelled at him, "What's wrong with her?!" I demanded and ran to Bella but two strong male doctors stopped me.

"I'm Sorry, Sir. But you can't be in here right now." One of them told me.

"What are you talking about, I'm her fiancée! I need to be here for her."

Against my struggle they still managed to get me outside the room, "We'll come and get you when everything is done, please stay in the waiting room until then." He instructed.

I sheepishly nodded and slowly walked to the waiting room, _since when were partners not aloud in the operation room?_ I questioned to myself and sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

"Edward?" I heard someone call out to me.

I looked up to find Alice and Emmett standing a good ten meters away from me. I couldn't find my voice to answer them.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned.

I sighed, "Something went wrong with Bella, but I wasn't aloud to stay," I informed her and put my hands through my hair.

I heard her sit in the chair next to me, and I felt her arm on my back, "She's going to be fine, both of them are."

***

After, what felt like hours, the doctor finally came into the waiting.

I jumped up, "Is she alright?" I asked in whisper.

The doctor nodded.

"What was wrong with her?" I questioned.

"We're not initially sure, everything happened quite quickly, but we do know the umbilical cord wrapped around the babies neck, we performed a C-section and got him out safely," he assured me.

"And what about Bella?" I asked.

"She's still Sleeping, but you can go and see her now, if you'd like?" he smiled.

"Yes, please"

"Alright, follow me."

I followed him into a different room from were Bella was staying in before, as soon as I saw her lying in the white bed - sleeping peacefully - I ran to her.

I kissed her forehead, "Bella, can you hear me?" I whispered in her ear.

She signed in her sleep, but never opened her eyes.

I stroked her cheek but then heard the door open; I turned to find one of the nurses holding a small baby.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

For a fraction of a second, I was about to correct her and say that he wasn't my son but in truth he was my son, just not biologically. "yes," I whispered.

I slowly walked towards her and just as I was half a meter away, she placed him into my arms.

He was so beautiful, brown eyes just like his mother, brown wavy hair that seemed to flow in the same way, lips that curved just like hers did when she was smiling…

"Riley" I mused.

After a moment of taking in the features of my son, I began to notice that Jacob was nowhere to be seen, not even his skin was the faintest bit of the darker tone that Jacob had.

_Was I the father?_ I question myself, internally.

The answer to me, didn't really matter, because I already knew the answer, I didn't need a doctor telling me I was right.

I heard someone clear their throat, I looked up to find a tall dark hair man standing at the door, _Jacob._

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, my voice strong and ruff.

He paused for a moment, looking at the boy in my arms; but I noticed for the first time that the nurse wasn't in the room anymore.

I held Riley in a protective way, and took one step closer to Jacob, "Don't make me repeat myself," I growled.

"I just wanted to see my son… But he's your son now, I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll go now."

As he turned to go, I said, "Jacob?"

He stopped, "yes, Edward?" he looked like he was uncomfortable.

"This is the last time you will come into my son's life, do you understand?" I demanded.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Turn away, go home, and _never_ come back," it was more like a treat than anything else.

He nodded then turned and walked down hallway. I then saw Alice walk out of the bathroom, she noticed Jacob then saw me standing in the hallway, her face was frighten for a moment then she noticed what in my arms.

She screamed and ran to me, "RILEY!" she squealed, "Can I hold him?" she practically begged.

I grinned at her, "Of coarse you can, godmother." Bella and I had discussed that Alice and Emmett would be godmother and godfather, but just like everything else, it was only recent.

She beamed at me and lifted Riley from my arms.

"He looks just like her," she whispered, not taking her eyes off him.

"I know," I smiled and turned to look at Bella.

Too my surprise she was awake, her eyes wide, full of shock. _Did she see Jacob?_

I ran to her, "Bella," I smiled.

She unwillingly took her eyes of the little boy in Alice's arms and looked at me.

"Is he okay?" she asked, so low that I had to lean in to hear her.

"He's perfect," I answered and placed my hand on her cheek.

She smiled slightly, "Can I hold him?" she asked.

Alice was already at her side, handing her Riley before I could even answer. I was annoyed by how many things that were taking me by surprise these days; I guess I had other things on my mind then my surroundings.

As Alice placed Riley in Bella awaiting arms there was a knock on the door, I turned to find Emmett standing awkwardly at the door, I'd completely forgotten he was here, "how's my little nephew doing?" he questioned while walking closer to the end of the bed.

"He's wonderful," I asked as he stood next to me.

He patted me on the back, "Congrats."

"Thanks," I mumbled, not taking my eyes off Bella.

She was looking at Riley so intensely, it look like she was trying to find something in him, she was analyzing him just like I had been, but I was picking how much he looked like Bella, she looked like she was doing something else…

_**Brooklyn,**_

_**Bella.**_

As I held my son in my arms I was afraid of who I would see instead of my beautiful baby boy that I had always imagined… The baby in my mind looked like Edward, not Jacob.

But the child in my arms, and the child I had imagined didn't look very different from each other.

As I held Riley in my arms, I couldn't see anything that reminded me of Jacob, his skin colour was the same shade of white just like mine, and his eyes were the chocolate brown that I had inherited from my father.

I continued searching for something that would be Jacob, but there was nothing… _nothing at all._

It was as if this child was only mine, or even…Edwards?

Edward had a better chance of looking like his father than Jacob did.

Edward then interrupted my thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

That took me off guard, "Just taking in his beauty, and his resemblance to me." I whispered in his ear, it wasn't really a lie.

"Well isn't he lucky," he joked.

He I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you" I mused.

"As I love you."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

I wanted to live this moment for the rest of my life, Jacob was finally gone, Edward and I were getting married soon, and I had a beautiful new home that I would raise my son in. Everything was for once in my life, perfect.

**THE END**

**Author's note:**

**I know it's finished! :( :( **

**Please tell me what you thought of the whole story, what was your favorite chapter? Character? Ect..**

**I may be writing a sequel but that only depends on the amount of people that want me to… SO REVIEW!! Even the people that had never reviewed and have my story on favorite/ story alert, each review will count.**

**I will post an author's not when I have decided whether to write a sequel or not.**

**A simple; 'yes or no', will do just fine. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

**NEW MOON MOVIE:**

**( may be a spoiler )**

**I've seen new moon four times now, I know…IM OBSESSED!!! Haha.**

**But I just wanted to let you guys know of something that I have pointed out that I don't think you would have.**

**It's the bit when their at the Volturi and Aro see's Alice's vision of Bella and Edward in the woods.**

**Now everyone probably knows this bit as when you notice that Bella's a vampire and she sparkles in the sunlight…**

**But I noticed something you may not have…**

**If you look really closely you can see a wedding ring on Bella's left hand. (it's hard to see because you only really see it when she's in the sunlight, but when she is, it sparkles too!) **

**It is the most beautiful ring and I'm so proud of myself for spotting it!**

**I'm hoping I'm the first who actually did, so when you tell someone, say I told you so! :P hehe.**

**- Bec.**


	25. Rewrite of Breathless

**HEY READERS! :) **

**My OLD story 'Breathless' has been re-written and is a LOT longer than before, the plot is different and so are a lot of things… I hope you'll all take a read as I have put my heart and soul into it.**

**Just go onto my profile and it is my stories. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
